What Lies Are In A Heart: A GDW Epilogue
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Following the events of GDW, Weed and the soldiers of Ohu venture into the world in the hopes of recovering a lost friend. Through the course of their journey and return, the leader and his friends are met with adversity of the highest degree and a moralistic journey that lies within the heart of a young Akita.


Disclaimer:

As always, I am not responsible for any scarring, of any child, on any continent that views stories like these. I am merely a fan of the series, as well as the many wonderful people that helped me come out with this fan-fiction, worthy to be called a novel in it's own right.

* * *

><p>Credits:<p>

I would like to thank a fellow fan of the series. His incredible roleplaying skills inspired me to suggest we create a fan-fiction out of our long hours. It wouldn't of been possible without his editing skills, and use of the English dictionary.

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

This Story has been created to purposely set multiple milestones in the Silver Fang Legend community. Myself, as well as many other fans out there, can appreciate the lore and back-story that was put into the Silver Fang Trilogy. I personally hope you enjoy this imaginative continuation of the anime, as much as we did.

* * *

><p>The young leader of Ohu's eyes stare unblinkingly at the shepherd that stands a short distance away, his mouth hanging open as the wind picks up and rustles the grass that grew in great volume in the clearing. He blinks to shield his young eyes from the cherry pedals fluttering about him, but as he opens them again the apparition of Jerome that had been before him just moments before disappears.<p>

His face softens, eyes still fixed on the spot he'd been sure the long dead assassin had been just moments before. He closes his eyes again as the wind picks up again, memories flashing through his mind. 'I... I don't understand. It's been months since we won back Ohu. Months since Jerome ' Weed opens his eyes, looking into the sky. It was far bluer than any color those winter months had ever revealed. 'Jerome, what are you trying to tell me? Are you still... are you still out there?'

His heartbeat picks up, the prospect exciting. 'The times I've seen you, the times I've thought I heard your voice; could it be...' Weed had never truly seen his friend die. There was no blood, no body; just the rushing of the river and the utter silence as Jerome slipped away from below the surface of the freezing water. There'd always been some small hope, so perhaps it was time to act upon it.

"Jerome!" Weed calls out to the wind with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "I'm coming to find you!" He stands, spinning to face the central fortress of Ohu. He heads back towards Gajou, a smile on his muzzle, intent on getting some sort of assistance or at the very least advice from the first member of the army he comes upon.

His springing trot quickens as he sees the mountain of boulders approaching from the horizon. He very nearly breaks into a full run, but he had to maintain the air of a professional. He was their leader, as hard as it was, and the position was demanding like no other. Weed sighs, but holds his head high as he comes out of the vegetation full in view of the fortress. There are a surprising number of males on patrol, ranging from the loyal borzoi Rocket to his godfather GB and his long time friend Sasuke, the Shiba Inu.

Weed pauses, eyeing the patrols. He hesitates. Was this really what he wanted? To chase after daydreams? He shakes his head, placing his paw firmly on the ground. No. This was no dream. He had a feeling, and he knew, he KNEW, that this was his best chance. He trots forward, giving a nod to the various patrols assigned to keep watch for any visitors, friendly or not. Veering to what was his left, he catches sight of the scarred form of Kyoushirou - if there was anyone to give a piece of their mind to another, it was Kyoushiro. His pace quickens even further into a near lope, closing the distance between the two younger canines quickly.

"Kyoushiro-san!" He calls, slowing to a walk.

"Yeah, what is-" Kyoushirou pauses, eyes widening as he realizes who's speaking. "Ye-yes, Leader...?" He straightens his posture professionally, bowing his head.

"Th-the patrols are going smoothly, Leader..." He reports.

"I saw. It looks like everyone's doing well," Weed states, flicking his eyes to Sasuke and GB sharing a joke in the distance, "And nothing too odd has happened recently?"

Kyoushiro, despite perking his ear at the potential of a killer joke, shakes his head. "...No, Leader."

"Good, I wouldn't like for anything bad to happen."

He pokes Kyoushirou with his paw playfully and says, "I hope things are alright with you. I hope you're not getting TOO bored, what with how you usually like a good fight, or at the very least..." He gestures out to the landscape, still as ever. "...at the very least SOMETHING going on."

" Permission to speak freely, Leader...?" Kyoushirou politely asks, rather unusual for the male to be polite. Weed smiles again, prepared for anything. "Of course!"

"...These patrols are fucking dull." Kyoushirou goes back to his usual self, smirking cockily as he licks his fangs. " Can't you send a bitch over here for us, Leader?"

The young leader's jaw drops, realizing he should never think he's prepared for what the other white male has to say. His silence draws on for a moment, before he closes his mouth and gives a forced laugh. He might not quite understand everything Kyoushirou said, but the language was enough to key the puppy in on its implied vulgarity. But he had given him permission, and it was in good humor.

"I'll... um... think about it? Anyway, Kyoushiro-san, I came to find you with a question. Have you heard anything about... about Jerome? These last few months?"

Kyoushiro, despite his smirk and the wag of his tail at Weed's approval, frowns when he mentions the Assassin. "Well," He softly begins, a flick of his tail as he rubs the back of his neck with his paw. "...N-No, Weed. I'm sorry."

"No, it's... it's alright. But, Kyoushiro..." Weed looks around, suddenly self-conscious about his idea. "Do you think he could still be alive? Out there?"

"Hell yeah!" Kyoushirou replies with conviction, nodding his head quickly. "If ANYONE could survive, it would be Jerome!" He grins. "I bet he's out there right now!" He adds. "Searching for... We-well, I don't know what." He shrugs. "But I think he's out there, Weed."

"You really think so?!" Weed says, perhaps a little louder than intended. Weed's puppy smile returns to his muzzle, his tail wagging at the hope his friend's given him. "I think so too. I've seen him, Kyoushiro. And at first I thought 'I'm crazy' but then I... I don't think I am, and..." He pauses, trying not to trip over his words. "Kyoushiro, do you think we could find him? If we went out, I don't know, maybe... now?"

" Me and you?" Kyoushirou perks an ear seriously. "Or are you gonna bring the whole damn Army with us...? You're the Leader." He quickly defends. "You can do what you want."

"The army can stay. I need them to protect our home, and I just wanted to bring you... well, because I didn't want everyone thinking the leader was going off chasing nothing, and you might believe me." He pauses, then quickly adds "And because you're one of my friends. Everyone is my friend here, but you're one of my best."

" We're best friends?" Kyoushirou tilts his head curiously. "But when we first met, I threw rocks in your face." He chuckles lightly.

Weed grimaces. "Yes, and some of them hit too." He rubs the top of his muzzle with his paw, thinking back to their first meeting and the stone throwing that went along with it. "But as long as you're throwing rocks away from me this time Kyoushiro-san, I'd say we're great friends."

"Now." Weed stands straight, growing slightly more serious. "If we're going to find Jerome, we need a direction. If he... if he's waiting for us, it'll be..." Weed squints his eyes, thinking deeply about where the shepherd might go. He exhales, nothing coming to mind. "...I don't know where it'll be. When we were all together, before... before the last day of the war, was there anything he said to you?"

"-O-Oh, yeah!" Kyoushirou perks an ear, quite pleased with himself. "He said he was going to Shikoku!"

Weed's eyes widen. "Shikoku... Shikoku! To the south! But why..." He turns to the other male, excited but cautious. "Are you sure, Kyoushiro-san? We could do it, make it all the way to Shikoku."

"I'm positive!" Kyoushirou nods his head.

"Then let's find Jerome!" Weed orients himself southward, but quickly stops himself. "I've got to tell Gin we're... going. Someone's got to keep an eye on everything while I'm away." He twists his head to Kyoushiro. "I'll be ready in just a second!"

"Su-sure." Kyoushirou blinks. " Ca-can I alert my guys that I'll be gone too...?"

"Go, tell them what you need to. I'll meet you back here." Weed turns himself again, trotting his way over to his father and Akame. "Fath... Gin! Are you busy?"

Gin immediately ceases his elegant conversation with the Lord of Iga, as they both turn their heads, and bow respectfully. " No, Leader..." Gin replies in his noble voice. "What's on your mind?"

Weed dips his head in respect, trying to meet their eyes despite his small stature. "I'm going off. To Shikoku, just for a while. Can I trust that you'll both work together to keep things safe?"

Gin perks an ear, but does not question it. "Yes, of course, Leader " Akame nods his head, in agreement. "May I ask why you're venturing so far away...?" Gin tilts his head, his tone still respectful.

Weed breathes in, contemplating the situation. "I think to go see a... a friend. There's more, but if I tell you, you have to trust me. Alright?"

"I've trusted you with my life on multiple occasions, Leader." Gin seriously replies. "And with the lives of all of The Ohu Army... multiple times."

Akame bows his head, and turns. Leaving the two.

Weed watches Akame go, not turning his head to his father, "You're right, and thank you for those times. This time, it's different, I think. I'm taking Kyoushiro-san, and we we're going to find Jerome." The puppy smiles, getting more and more comfortable with the idea. Gin blinks, frowning lightly as he shakes his head. "Jerome is dead, Leader." He coldly replies.

"Well, I..." Weed's eyes move from the receding form of Akame to his father's expression, his voice faltering when he sees the former leader's cold eyes. "I... I know what it's like, but I think there's more. What if he didn't die, father? We never SAW him there, dead. And I think... I know he wants us to find him."

"You must do what your heart tells you to do..." Gin sighs heavily. " I cannot stop you."

* * *

><p>"Alright, gather around, you little shits." Kyoushirou calls out casually, as his little pack of abused males gather, smirking and licking their fangs at Kyoushiro-san's badass swearing.<p>

"I'm leaving with The Leader to go to Shikoku." He explains, as hushes pass through the crowd of young males. " Gonna be gone for a while, so you aren't gonna cause any trouble while I'm gone, right?" He perks his ears.

"Wh-why ?" The Lead-male asks. "Wh-why are you leaving, Kyoushiro-san ?"

Kyoushirou rolls his eyes, face-pawing. "Are you a scared little pup, or something? Need me to hold your paw while you take a piss at night in the bushes?"

"..." At the pup's feelings hurt, Kyoushirou sighs lightly, patting him on the shoulder as the males hug him lovingly, licking and nuzzling as they sadly droop their ears.

" Oh, come on, guys." Kyoushirou weakly frowns, trying to reassure them all. "Just... A few days..."

" Le-let us come with you, Kyoushiro-san!" A male suggests, perking his ears at his genius idea. "...Ye-yes, Kyoushiro-san!" They all plead, throwing themselves at his paws. "...We-we could be of service to you!"

"You guys aren't heading out anywhere." Kyoushirou gruffly replies, though he can't hide the emotion in his voice. "...I-I gotta help our Leader."

"..." The males, sniffling slightly, pull away. Nodding their heads obediently. "We-we'll wait right here, Kyoushiro-san..."

"...pffft." Kyoushirou shakes his head. "As if your lazy asses can just lay here all day. You're gonna help Ohu with patrols, gathering food, and anything else they want." He orders in his most commanding tone. "Do you mutts understand ?"

"YES!" They shout in response, puffing out their chests as they nod their heads.

"THEN GO!" Kyoushirou shouts back in response, turning his head as he hides a tear. "...GET OUT!"

The males all bark in response, as they sprint off. All running about, doing their own thing as they report to higher ranking Ohu officials.

"What a bunch of guys..." Kyoushirou wipes his tear away with his paw. "...They became real soldiers while I wasn't lookin' "

Kyoushirou looks up at the sky. "I hope you're watching me, brothers.."

"...I'm doing this for you guys..." He promises, on the verge of tears as he looks back down at the ground.

" I-I gotta find Weed." He confirms to himself, shaking his head. "Ye-yeah, find Weed..."

* * *

><p>Weed closes his eyes and nods, turning away from his father. "It's alright. I didn't expect you to believe me anyway." He opens his young eyes, looking over his shoulder with a weak smile. "But I'm glad you're here to keep an eye on things. I'll be back soon enough."<p>

"...I believe your intentions." Gin softly replies, frowning.

Weed turns his head back towards where he's projected to meet Kyoushiro. "Father, I j..." He realizes it's of no use. He was the leader now, and he had to let Gin's disbelief go. "Goodbye, Gin. Thank you for the kind words." His steps heavy, Weed begins his way back.

"Yes, Leader..." Gin turns himself, walking away. Despite not being in command of the Ohu Army anymore, he still has a noble spring in his step. As if he were the sole representative of majesty in Japan.

As Weed returns to the dusty ground in front of Gajou, Kyoushirou is already sitting there, his paws neatly folded.

Weed, trying his best to dispel his father's cold attitude, perks up when he sees Kyoushirou waiting. "Kyoushiro-san! Are you ready? Did you talk with everyone?"

"Ye-yeah..." Kyoushirou sniffles, turning his head away. "I talked to the little shits." He tries to hide his raw emotion.

"It was hard, wasn't it?" Weed's face begins to darken, but a light smile returns almost immediately. The male had changed just a bit since he met him, and it was a change for the better. "Kyoushiro-san, thank you. For doing this for me." He steps beside the scarred canine, looking to the South. "Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes, Leader..." Kyoushirou nods his head, no longer hiding his tears as he offers his own smile. "We'll find 'em." He uses his tone he used on his own guys as he pats Weed on the shoulder amiably. "You're an alright guy, Weed..." Kyoushirou nods his head approvingly. "...For a pup, that is." He adds tauntingly.

Weed rolls his eyes, retorting quickly "And you're an alright guy, for... for..." Weed's mind blanks, his joke falling flat. "...Oh, whatever. You win this one."

"I'm an alright guy for a prick, right?" Kyoushirou perks an ear, his voice halfway serious.

Weed frowns. "Kyoushiro, you know I don't think you're bad."

"Ah, don't wrinkle your nose like that. And perk your ears back up!" He gruffly remarks. "I told you, I'm here to help you find Jerome! He told me before he left, you're the one dogs like him and I need to follow. A Paradise needs a leader, and a bastard like me isn't cut out to be one."

Weed laughs again, his heart warmed by the words. "Not with that attitude you aren't. Who knows, one day you might be able to do SOMETHING useful!" He smiles at his own joke, not pleased with being mean but enjoying the banter. "I guess it's time to go, Kyoushiro-san. To Shikoku we go!"

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Kyoushirou begins to walk briskly with his Leader, ramming against his side playfully. "You're not a pup, anymore. Hell, you're about as tall as I am." He uses his paw to demonstrate their height difference.

"Hey, quit moving your paw so far up, I'm not taller than you but I'm taller than THAT!"

Kyoushirou smirks, licking his fangs as they enter a wooded area. "I was just teasing, Leader!"

* * *

><p><strong>Picking up their pace, southward they headed. A couple hours and kilometers later, they reached their first landmark; a small town, situated directly within their path down Japan's mainland.<br>**

* * *

><p>Still within the trees, the two had a choice. "Kyoushiro-san, what do you think?" His eyes shining with positivity in their start to the voyage, Weed paused. "Should... should we go though it, or around it?"<p>

"I " Kyoushirou frowns. "I'd go around, Leader." He narrows his eyes. "Humans piss me off..."

Weed, curious, nudges his friend. "Kyoushiro-san, are you sure? We could go around, but you'll have to find the way. All I can see is..." He looks back and forth through the vegetation, trying to get a good view of everything around them. "A river, and some trees. And there's a rock."

"How big is the human pack?" Kyoushirou huffs, glaring at the town.

Weed looks down at the village, not entirely sure himself. "Maybe... 50? 100?" He guessed arbitrarily, not seeing any particular activity to note in the collection of no more than a couple dozen buildings.

"Let's go." Kyoushirou begins to descend upon the humans without a second thought, as he trots along as if he owned the province.

Trailing just behind the slightly bigger male, Weed looks around curiously, a hint of warning slipping into his voice as they near a path. "Kyoushiro-san, maybe it might be better to just stay out of trouble. We want a shortcut, not to get into a fight."

"If any human messes with us, I'll kill 'em." Kyoushirou reassures, puffing out his chest. He leans over to Weed's ear teasingly. "Don't worry, Leader I'll protect you." He whispers in an overly-dramatic seductive voice.

Weed leans away from him, keeping his distance for both comedic effect and practicality. Beginning to pass through the gap between two large houses, Weed shakes his head and says, "No. We're not killing anyone. Ever. We can't get too distracted; this might be our only chance to find Jerome. If we get taken away, who knows when the next time we'll be able to find him might be?"

Kyoushirou shrugs. "How are we gonna cross the ocean to get to Shikoku, Leader ?" He throws the question into the open, the obstacle just dawning on him.

The small Akita pauses in the alleyway, hearing the interest in Kyoushirou's voice. "Is it... is it more than just a river?" He asked, oblivious to most of the far-southern geography besides relative direction. "Is it a long way across the... ocean, then?"

"A little bit." Kyoushirou blinks. "...Shit."

"It will be alright, I can swim, Kyoushiro-san!" Weed grins, making a paddling motion with his front paw. "Will that work? Can you swim?"

"An ocean is a hell of a lot harder to swim than a river, Weed!" Kyoushirou scolds lightly.

Weed's grin becomes unsteady. "Maybe we can do it if we're... if we're lucky." Refusing to allow negativity to ruin his journey this early, he tried planning what he could. He looked around him, the weakly lit village inspiring thought. "Are there humans there, on Shikoku?"

"...I don't know." He sheepishly replies." I've never really been there." He confesses.

"Kyoushiro, you've...! Oh no." Weed had trusted the confidence in his voice when he first mentioned the island, thinking that he'd at least seen it. "Well, if the humans are there too, they have to get across the ocean, right? If they can swim, or... or do what humans do, maybe we can find a way. But first, we need to know at least SOMETHING about Shikoku! Maybe there's someone we can ask?"

"..." Kyoushirou blinks, shrugging. "Tesshin?" He suggests.

Weed's head snaps back to Kyoushiro. "Go... go to Kouga?" He thinks for a moment, his face brightening when he remembers it, too, is towards the south. "Hey, that's brilliant! Tesshin-san knows practically everything about everything anyway, he'll help, right?"

"And Kouga is right near Shikoku's sea, too!" Kyoushirou adds, perking an ear. "He-hey, I thought of a good idea!"

"A first time for everything, right?" Weed laughs. The humor wasn't familiar to the young leader, but he was starting to get a hang of the attitude, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Making their way out<strong> **of the** **village** **and through the few** **prefectures separating themselves** **and Kouga, the pair found themselves within the ninja-dog's forest in a short time.**

* * *

><p>As they enter the dense, dark forest. Immediately an eerie fog rolls in. The entrance behind them disappears as they step onto the nightmarish pathway.<p>

"Wha-what the hell..." Kyoushirou's eyes widen, as he takes a step closer to Weed. A soft, almost demonic growl burbles from the tall trees shadowed in darkness.

Weed presses into Kyoushirou as he leans into him, his bravery not quite overcoming the instinctive fear. "I... I think we'll be alright, Tesshin is a friend. I hope." He looks about them, the unsettling fog obstructing their view. "Which way should we be going? Forward?"

Kyoushirou perks an ear. "Te-Tesshin is like, in the middle of the forest." He remembers quite accurately. "So yeah, forward."

As he takes a step, a loud 'SNAP!' is heard.

Kyoushirou's fur stands up on end as he takes a step back, the grass falling down onto a bed of makeshift wooden stakes.

"Tesshin... is a friend..." Weed mumbles to himself, stepping back with eyes widening at their near fatal fall. "I... I guess we'll have to be careful. Hello?" He calls out into the darkness, the nervousness making his voice hoarse. "We're friends, from Ohu! Is there anyone there?"

All of a sudden, the noises of the forest, the feral growls and roars, all of it stops.

The forest goes drop-dead quiet. You could hear a leaf fall from a tree, if any were to even have such signs of life. Weed leans his muzzle close to Kyoushirou's ear. "Is it safe?" He whispers as quietly as he can manage. "I think our only option is forward, Kyoushiro-san."

As soon as Weed says this, multiple dark shadows appear from the fog, gripping tarnished steel blades in their muzzles by the hilts.

"..Holy shit..." Kyoushirou puts himself between Weed and the males protectively.

Weed's eyes open yet further than they already were, trying to identify the shapes in the shadows. Peeking his body around Kyoushirou's only slightly large form, he asks confidently as he can "Hello, we're... we're from Ohu. We need to see Tessh... your leader, on urgent business, if if that's..." His voice stalls to a stop, and he's unsure if his words even matter at this point. He glances between the shadows, twisting around to check for an opening to escape through.

The figures reveal themselves to be Kouga dogs, holding rusty sickles in their muzzles. Fire approaches from the distance, as none other than the Lord himself appears. His eyes narrowed. Two Kouga males are on either side of their leader, carrying pristine red sashes strung over their shoulders.

"I am Tesshin, Lord of the Terrestrial Flame." He introduces himself in a chilling tone. "You are trespassing on Sacred Ground." He adds. "Submit, or die."

"..Wha-what the hell, Tesshin?!" Kyoushirou interrupts his monologue. "The fuck is wrong with you?! Fuckin' standing here, like a damn lunatic!" He rants, standing up to Tesshin as he huffs in his face. Muzzle-to-muzzle almost. "You and your fucking... Fucking..." He blinks. "...Fuck-face!"

"KYOUSHIRO!" Weed says desperately, throwing the order at the aggressive male. "Leave him be! This isn't our home, and Tesshin is a..." He pauses, looking at the menacing figure of Tesshin before him, flanked by two further menacing guards, "...Tesshin is a friend, I should hope."

Tesshin smirks deviously, as he gives a sharp lick to Kyoushirou's muzzle.

" Wha- you damn tail-lifter!" Kyoushirou barks insultingly, rubbing his muzzle clean of the Kouga lord's saliva.

"My apologies, Leader." Tesshin's voice immediately goes back to a warm tone as he laughs deeply. "I just had to scare you." His ninja-dogs, with a curt nod, disappear out of thin-air. No trace, no noise. No nothing.

Unsettled by the disappearance of what had previously been nearly an entire pack of Kouga dogs, Weed stands stunned for a moment.

"Wh... What just happened?"

"I was expecting your arrival, Leader." Tesshin replies plainly, as he approaches the pup. Bowing his head.

"The hell was all this, then!?" Kyoushirou frowns.

"For my own amusement."

Weed returns the bow without taking his eyes off the ninja-dog leader, not much more relaxed than he was before. "Tesshin, don't you think that was a bit much? I mean, the weapons, the fire, the noises? N Never mind." He says, shaking his head. A joke was a joke, he guessed - a bit far for a joke, but he was sure there was only humor behind it. "We were hoping you might be able to help us out, if that's alright?"

"My Clan's resources are yours, Leader." Tesshin nods his head, as he turns. "Come, take a walk with me."

Weed turns to Kyoushirou and gives a halfhearted shrug, turning and following the darker male through the still unwelcoming forest. With Tesshin's presence, it's almost as if the forest is at ease. The fog is gone, and dim rays of light shine through the trees.

As the environment lightens, Weed is surprised to see the forest is far more majestic then he'd expected as the dark, mysteriously twisting trees extend nearly forever into the distance. He focuses his attention back on the Kouga leader. "Tesshin, Kyoushirou and I might need some information. Do you know much about... Shikoku?"

"Shikoku?" Tesshin perks an ear, nodding his head as he continues walking. "The war between Clan Kouga & Iga once raged in Shikoku." He explains.

"Really? That far?"

Tesshin nods once again, as he points toward a desert-area that cuts off half of the forest from another forest filled with lush pine trees.

"That, right there..." He gestures toward hundreds fallen banners, and weapons laying scattered in the dirt scattered far in the distance.

" Is the ancient battleground of the two clans."

"..." Kyoushirou stays close to Weed, saying nothing as he keeps an eye on the Kouga dog. Weed gasps lightly, the sheer quantity of weapons, remains, and war trinkets visible even from a distance.

As Weed squints, he can see white Iga troops patrolling the Iga borders. And Kouga dogs on the opposite side. "We're at a ceasefire for now, thanks to you, Leader." Tesshin explains, walking along still.

"I'm glad, but have your two sides... have they not done something? For peace?" He frowns, the borders demonstrative of the conflict between the clans. "It must have been going for so long, is this really still happening?"

"Over a hundred years." Tesshin sounds almost proud of the fact, as they reach an old human manor. It's strangely inviting as Kouga guards stand at attention outside it.

"Please." He insists. "This is our clan's pride and joy."

Weed gives quick nods to the guards in the friendliest way possible and begins warily approaching the house. "Tesshin-san, It's safe, right? No traps?" He says half-jokingly, still unsure if they might have extra security measures he wasn't aware of.

"None you need concern yourselves with." Tesshin mystically remarks, as he steps inside. Already preparing the Diplomatic relations formally as he goes to a little tea-pot, picking it up with his fangs.

* * *

><p>As Weed &amp; Kyoushirou step inside, the pair see the building is well lit with light from human lanterns, and padded with plush pillows and silk rugs. Displays line the walls with ancient vases, and shelves support hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls.<p>

"Don't touch the scrolls." Tesshin warns, as he carefully pours the tea into three little tea-cups. "I believe a Tea Ceremony is essential to relations." Tesshin puts down the pot carefully, as he nudges the cup with his nose. ".Don't you agree?"

Weed sniffs at the bittersweet tea, not entirely sure of how he's expected to act. Dignified, he supposed. "To be honest, Tesshin-san, I've never done this before."

"All you gotta do is take a sip." He insists, using his tongue to gently lap at the little cup.

"...Smells like shit." Kyoushirou sniffs it judgingly, frowning.

Weed sits. Not bothering to hide his interest, he swivels his head about, the elaborate rugs, silk, and scrolls that were carefully placed around the house awe-inspiring. At Tesshin's words he returns his attention to the small cup placed before him, lapping up a taste of the warm liquid. He nearly chokes, and coughs with an expression of surprise. He narrowly avoids spurting the flavored liquid onto his companions by refusing to open his muzzle. He swallows the taste he's taken of the drink with some difficulty, giving the spotted Kouga leader an all-too-fake smile. "That's... that's some good... water you have." He turns his attention to his mouthy friend, holding his smile for fear of offending Tesshin. "Go on, Kyoushiro-san." He motions to the small cup presented to his compatriot.

"Oh, my apologies; Kyoushirou has no need to partake of the ceremony." Tesshin calmly shakes his head, taking away Kyoushirou's cup. "He isn't a leader."

"Dang..." Kyoushirou half-smiles, winking toward Weed. "That's too bad."

"I... I see." Weed says, disappointed he wouldn't have the opportunity to see Kyoushirou but glad the outspoken general wouldn't have to chance TO react. He eyes the teacup again, unsure if it was acceptable to not take another drink. "Tesshin-san, your complex is... it's incredible, and I think both Kyoushirou and I thank you for your hospitality, but... Shikoku."

"My Clan will personally escort you into Shikoku, Leader." Tesshin reassures, folding his paws as his aide brings him an old piece of parchment, and a writing feather.

"Thank you." Tesshin softly pats his aide, who bows his head deeply and quietly exits the room. Tesshin takes the feather into his muzzle, beginning to write down the event.

Weed relaxes his stiff posture as soon as the promise reaches his ears. He smiles, and bows his head slightly. "That's very generous. Thank you." He watches the Kouga soldier recede, then returns his attention to Tesshin holding the feather pen. "Tesshin, are you... writing?"

Weed watches Tesshin make the scratches on the parchment with incredible speed and delicacy, the puppy's muzzle parting in wonder. The culture, the soldiers, the forest, all of it was breathtaking. He turned to Kyoushiro, letting Tesshin finish his writing. "What do you think, Kyoushiro-san? Does going with them alright with you?"

"Yeah." Kyoushirou tip-paws past Tesshin, examining a scroll carelessly with his paw. "They seem alright..."

Tesshin's eyes dart over to Kyoushiro, though he doesn't pause. Rather, he keeps a sharp eye on the Kishu.

Weed sharply raises an eyebrow, standing to follow Kyoushiro. "I think it would be better to not touch the scrolls, you heard what they said." Truth be told, he was curious about their contents, but he wouldn't risk breaking something that wasn't theirs, and most like very valuable to these dogs.

"I bet these scrolls are like, impossible to destroy.." Kyoushirou smirks, as he pats it. As soon as he removes his paw, a large white-stain in the shape of a paw is left on the very delicate, silky scroll. Apparently the scrolls were made out of something VERY destructible.

"Shi-shit.." Kyoushirou tries to set it back, but it dissolves into nothingness before Weed's eyes.

His expression rapidly shifts into one of horror, a sinking feeling overtaking the relief he'd had just earlier. "Kyou... Kyoushiro, what did you do?!"

Tesshin calmly puts down his brush, and before Kyoushirou knows it, he is breathing on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Weed, feeling only dread as he tries to tread lightly as he can, pads his way over to Kyoushiro. In barely blink, he realizes Tesshin's moved to his careless friend, both dogs standing next to where the scroll had been seated a moment before. He stops, avoiding panic as best he can. "Tesshin, plea... please, forgive him! He never wanted that to happen either, right Kyoushiro-san?"

Kyoushirou's eyes widen as Tesshin puts his black, fluffy paw to his throat. "Ye-yeah...!"

Tesshin remains silent, as he looks toward Weed "...Do you wish for me to forgive him, Leader?" He asks, perking an ear.

"Yes, Tesshin! It was just a small mistake, there's really no need for any of this!" He pleads.

As Kyoushirou breathes heavily, clearly frightened, Tesshin slowly draws his paw back, licking his fangs unsettlingly slowly. "All is forgiven " He whispers darkly, returning to his parchment. " Don't try my patience again, Kyoushiro."

" Ye-yes." Kyoushirou gulps, standing near Weed.

Weed watches the other leader return to his writing, keeping his eyes on the male who had very nearly posed a significant threat to their journey. He warily averts his eyes, looking at his white-furred friend beside him. "Kyoushiro," He whispers, not hiding the anxiety in his voice, "don't touch any more scrolls. Ever."

Kyoushirou nods obediently, clearly shook up.

His voice drops as he tries to keep quiet, the house nearly silent as is besides the scratching of pen on parchment. "And... do you remember Tesshin like this before?" Weed leans closer to Kyoushiro, fearing their quiet conference to be too loud. "He's just like when I first met him, but why is he so angry over some dumb scroll?"

As soon as the words leave the young leader's mouth, Tesshin's ears perk up.

"..." Tesshin leaves the parchment, as he takes his side near Weed.

" Would you like to hear a story, Leader ?" He asks, tilting his head, a slight bitterness in his voice.

Weed swallows as he slowly turns his head to Tesshin, now in rather close proximity. He knows it's too late for an apology. "Pl Please, go ahead."

"Once upon a time..." He whispers deeply, darkly in Weed's ear. " Your father was the reason mine died."

"And now..." He pauses for dramatic effect, as the pup seemingly shrinks in his shadow. "...I serve your father's son, as his subordinate, and loyal servant.

And these scrolls..." He gestures deliberately. "Are the only things I have of my father. So yes." He concludes his story, withdrawing his head as he stands tall. "I'd prefer to keep these 'Dumb' scrolls intact. Unless, of course, you'd like me to put the torch to them, Leader." He offers, gesturing with a amused look on his face toward a lantern

Weed swallows again, looking between the large, dark canine and the lantern he was indicating towards. He feels miniscule next to the leader of Kouga, but the questions teasing his mind were enough to drive him to speak. "Tesshin, you know I wouldn't condone killing. Ever. But..." In stories told in the night, in tales relayed around the soldiers of Ohu about days past, he'd heard of Tesshin's father, a cannibal that ran the Kouga army as a weapon. A truly insane, dangerous male. "...but was your fathers death so bad? He would have killed my father, and... and Akame, and everyone else. You know I appreciate your help as much as anyone would, but why do you want all these things from such..." He blinks. "...such an evil leader?"

"I do not deny that Kurojaki of Kouga was evil." Tesshin swiftly replies, turning his head as he looks at the wall of scrolls. "But he's still my father."

Weed tilts his head, following Tesshin's gaze to the rows upon rows of delicate scrolls. "You're right, a father is a father. Sometimes more, sometimes less, but they'll always be yours. But I still don't quite understand." Weed passes Tesshin and approaches the wall of scrolls, the patterns and ornamentation enthralling. "Why scrolls? Why not, I don't know, a trinket or something? What's in them?"

"The past." Tesshin mystically replies.

"Tesshin-san, I... I know I don't know a lot about you and your clan, but hasn't the past been all war? Is that really what you want to keep?" He points to the scrolls directly in front of him as he finishes, keeping his paw what he thinks should be a safe distance from the precious relic.

"Weed..." Tesshin begins, frowning lightly. "...I taught you how to use your father's technique, did I not?"

The puppy sighs, thinking back. "You did, and it saved us all. Thank you, again. And you're right, sometimes we have to fight. And sometimes we need to know how. But war is wrong. All these papers, and everything between you with Kouga and Iga, that's all just war. Why can't you just do away with all of it?" Weed smiles, his tail daring to wag ever so slightly. "There's always something better, isn't there?"

" Do you think I keep these as a tribute to my father...?" Tesshin softly asks, his eyes narrowing. "I hate my father's legacy " He hisses as he picks up an ancient scroll in his jaws and shreds it right in front of Weed's eyes.

"...I KEEP THESE SCROLLS TO REMIND MYSELF!" He shouts angrily. "REMIND MYSELF WHAT THIS CLAN WAS FOUNDED ON!"

"I DON'T SUPPORT THESE DAMN WARS. I KEEP THEM TO REMIND MYSELF..." He repeats, eyes wid. " WHAT I CANNOT ALLOW THIS CLAN TO RE-BECOME!"

Weed's tail abruptly stops its motion as he finds he's pushed the limit a bit too hard. He backs away from the raging leader, trying to be subtle in his fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything like..." He looks around, trying to find if Kyoushirou was nearby. "...anything like that."

Tesshin, turning quite emotional, buries his muzzle in his paw as he begins to sob openly. Kyoushirou's eyes widen, as he steps near Weed protectively.

" Do-does Ohu think I'm a monster?!" Tesshin asks heavily, shaking his head.

Weed, trying to push his slight fear of the tufted leader out of his mind, feels a sharp twinge of sadness as Tesshin breaks down in front of him. He takes careful steps forward, the wall scrolls and the one just destroyed by its keeper rather close. "Tesshin-san, no! We've trusted you for so long, you... of course not!" He desperately looks up to Kyoushiro, his eyes asking for some sort of helpful comment.

" You're only slightly a monster, Tesshin!" Kyoushirou makes an attempt at reassurance, speaking weakly.

Tesshin shakes his head, his expression unchanging. "Perhaps Perhaps there's only one way for me to correct my family's dishonor..." He walks to one of the displays, withdrawing a sickle in his jaws. He rotates the handle in his maw, placing the point of the blade against his chest.

Weed jumps as he sees the weapon, eyes widening in surprise. "Tesshin, you've got to put that down! Right now!" Weed's words echo off the wooden walls, but the spotted Kouga dog barely seems to hear them at all.

Kyoushirou immediately leaps forward, a force unleashed, ripping the sickle from Tesshin's muzzle as he throws it across the room.

"..." Tesshin takes a step back, eyes widening in teary shock as his emotion makes itself evident in his stunned expression. After a moment of shock, Weed jumps forward, giving a nod to Kyoushirou along with a sharp glare for the comment earlier. He turns to the teary-eyed Tesshin, an anger building. Though small, he gets close as he dares, his nose inches away from the muzzle of the dark-furred leader. "Tesshin, what... What are you thinking? Are you INSANE?!"

Tesshin finally loses his proud, majestic appearance as he collapses into a sobbing mass at Weed's paws, nuzzling his Leader's leg as he cries. "I-I'm not worthy, Le-leader..."

"Pl-please.." He sniffles.

Weed steps back, disgust one his face mixed with sadness. He searches the room, identifying the sickle Kyoushirou had thrown to the opposite wall. He bounds over to it and picks it up in his jaws - As hard as he can, eyes closed, he bites down on the handle until finally he hears a sharp snap. The blade falls to the floor along with the pieces of wood that had been part of the tool a moment before; it was useless now, the former weapon unholdable. He kicks what's left of the sharp metal again, letting it slide into the darkness of the home. He makes his way back to Tesshin.

His anger quickly extinguished by the wailing form of his friend, Weed steps in front of him, nuzzling his neck lightly. "Tesshin-san, please. There's no reason to EVER think that kind of thing. You've been amazing since the moment we came to you for help, when we first heard about you. I'm sorry, I... I never meant for any of this to happen."

Kyoushirou's muzzle is gaping as he stares, horrified at Tesshin's sobbing state.

Tesshin's ears perk, and he suddenly thinks of an idea.

"Your father was why my father died " He turns his head to the side, revealing his neck to Weed. "Please, I I serve no purpose, I shame you all!"

"Kill me, Leader!" Tesshin repeats, his voice becoming desperate. "I plead on behalf of my Clan!"

"..." Kyoushirou steps to the side, standing right next to Tesshin.

Weed turns his head and closes his eyes, not wanting to see Tesshin like this. "I could never do that, Tesshin. Not to any of us. Killing won't help anyone, and most especially not killing you." His eyes too were glistening with light tears, but his closed eyes prevented them from falling from his eyes. "Your clan, they've... things have happened, between all of us. Between Ohu. Kouga. Iga. But that's all the past." He opens his eyes to the wall of scrolls. "That's why I asked you about these, Tesshin-san. It's all the past..." He turns, his gaze drifting to the Kouga leader as he continues, "And you've saved us all, more than once. Please, let go of that history. I won't do what my father did. It's different, now."

Tesshin is speechless and motionless as he just lays there stunned, looking up to Weed.

The Akita takes a deep breath. "Your life isn't your honor, Tesshin-san. You're one of the strongest, most caring, most mature..." He shoots Kyoushirou a dirty look, "... most honorable males I know. Even if you think you, your clan, has lost its honor, don't you DARE think you can do what you were going to do." Weed looks up at the ceiling, thinking. "Killing isn't honorable, Tesshin. It's awful. Killing yourself is..." He trails off, his young eyes watery. "Tesshin, you're not a monster. Not to me. Not to any of us. Maybe your father was, but even though it might've been my father's fault, it was that monster that jumped into the flames. He wanted to die, and he wanted to kill. That's a monster, Tesshin. You... you don't have to be that monster."

Kyoushirou's eyes widen at the Leader's speech, as Tesshin perks his ears, wide-eyed as well.

Weed sniffs, trying to blink away the hint of tears from Tesshin's sad display. He smiles. "You're a hero to us all, Tesshin-san. You should know who your father was, but there's no reason to try and remember what he might've done. To relive it, to worry about it. Tesshin isn't a monster. So... Just be Tesshin, then."

Tesshin slowly stands as he straightens his posture, wiping away his tears as he puffs out his chest. Trying to appear as the mighty Lord of Kouga once again.

"Le-let me come with you to Shikoku, Leader." He asks. "I... must leave this place for a while."

Weed's smile widens. "Please, I'd be honored to have you with us. Kyoushiro? How about you?" He asks, turning to his companion.

"An honor." Kyoushirou repeats, nodding his head.

He nodded in response. "Well, I think we're ready then. Is there anything you need to do before we go, Tesshin?"

Tesshin nods his head, and quickly turns to the parchment. Writing down a few scribbles.

Weed peers around the larger male curiously. "Tesshin-san, if it's alright to ask - what are you writing?"

"Ahem." Tesshin clears his throat, lightly interrupting Weed as he prepares to speak what he has just written down.

"Should this body die, and die again a hundred times over,

White bones turning to dust, with or without trace of soul,"

My steadfast heart toward my Lord, could it ever fade away?"

* * *

><p>He gently rolls the scroll up, setting it next to the parchment detailing the diplomatic meeting. He stands, quickly making his way to the door of the manor, Weed and Kyoushiro in tow.<p>

Two Kouga dogs stand guard outside the manor, and Tesshin leans toward them. "Prepare for passage to the region of Shikoku." He orders sternly, his dried tears hardly noticeable in his fur. "Now."

"Yes, my Lord!" The two males bow, and sprint off as if their lives depended on it.

Weed is impressed, the speed of the guards beyond that of many he's met. He turns to the again leader-like Tesshin, wanting to thank him before they set off in a short time. "Tesshin, thank you. I'm glad you'll come with us, I'm not sure what we'd do without you."

"Fare much better, I'd imagine." He replies deeply. His noble, pure-bred voice returning back to normal. "Shikoku has many agents that are against Kouga dogs."

Weed opens, then closes his mouth. He'd not thought about the politics of the journey. "What do you mean, 'against?' Is it going to be a problem?"

"Not a problem." Tesshin pauses. "If you don't believe the rumors about recent executions for blasphemy against Clan Shikoku."

"Even Clan Iga dislikes Clan Shikoku." He adds.

"Clan Shikoku..." Weed pauses. "Maybe when we get there, there's something we could do. Someone we could talk to. Is there a leader? Someone like you, over there?"

"Jerome is their leader." Tesshin replies, scratching his ear.

Weed nods. "Then when we get there, we can... wait, WHAT?" His words stop sharply, his ears straight up and his undivided attention on the spotted canine next to him. "Who... who did you say was their leader?"

" The Assassin." Tesshin tilts his head. "Why do you ask, Leader?"

Kyoushirou's eyes widen.

"I... We... We've..." Weed chokes on his words, feeling his heart beating in his chest. "Jerome, he's really alive?! Out there?!" Weed jumps up abruptly, poking Kyoushirou with his paw. "Kyoushiro-san, we WERE right! Tesshin, how soon can we leave?!" He glances around the entrance, looking for the two guards with a grin on his muzzle.

"Yo-you were searching for Jerome?" Tesshin frowns. "That's why you plan to leave for Shikoku?"

"I didn't think it mattered, but yes! We've needed to see him for a very long time. We didn't know we COULD see him, before now." Weed smiles back at him. "We didn't realize we might need some help getting there, so we came to you."

"I shall prepare the Kouga Army for an invasion on your behalf, Leader." Tesshin stands tall as he bows his head. "We will bring the Assassin to you in bondage."

Weed's grin falters for a moment, sincerely hoping this was all some joke. He laughs nervously. "F... funny. No, Jerome was a friend. A best friend. I don't think an invasion would be appropriate...? Tesshin-san, what... what makes you bring that kind of thing up?"

"..." Tesshin shifts his paws. "..Je-Jerome is a friend?" He changes the topic immediately.

Weed allows his smile to slip, his muzzle returning to an expression of remembrance. "Of course! We were... yes, we fought, and went separate ways. But he proved he was loyal to us, and he was there, before we fought Hougen. He fought alongside us, but there was... something happened." Weed saddens, thinking back to the event. "We all thought he... he was dead. Gone, forever. But we just thought there might still be a chance that he was out there. I don't see why he wouldn't be a friend."

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen?" A trickle of fear entered Weed's voice, and he didn't want this glimmer of hope they had to be extinguished so soon.

"I hear rumors he was reluctant to be their Leader." Tesshin explains.

"But... but we can still try and see him, right?"

"Of course." The Kouga Lord nods in response, beginning to walk off. "I know how to cross Shikoku quite easily."

"And we only need to go back, and tread through Ohu to get there."

Weed stands for a moment in stunned silence, and soon rushes up beside his spotted friend, matching his pace. "Wh... what do you mean? Go back? I thought... I thought Shikoku was to the south!"

"There's a little human-made bridge that connects Shikoku with the southern shores, but surely it might be safer to return to Ohu to gather troops ?" Tesshin explains, Kyoushirou close beside Weed.

Weed blinks, previously unaware of the route but in agreement with the plan. "That's perfect, Tesshin-san! Lead the way, we're right behind you." He calls over his shoulder, "Kyoushiro-san, are you still with us?"

"Yeah!" Kyoushirou peeks his head from behind Tesshin's fluffy fur.

Tesshin leans toward a guard as he passes by, saying, "Alert the two soldiers that left that they are to disregard their orders, we've made changes to our plan."

"Yes, my Lord!" He nods, running off quickly.

"Let's go!" Tesshin beckons, beginning to sprint towards Ohu. He looks over his shoulder, making sure the Leader is following.

"Right behind you!" Weed calls, lightly panting but keeping up easily. The young Akita was excited to be running, once again on track. Kyoushirou keeps right on Weed's tail, respectively waiting for the leader to sprint first as he follows him.

Tesshin begins to sprint through the ancient battlefield of Kouga, sand shifting around the three male's paws as they sprint.

Suddenly, out of the clouds of dust the trio had been kicking up, a shuriken ceases Tesshin's movements as it pierces

Weed decelerates to a stop, putting all paws in front of him and leaning back to stop his movement. "TESSHIN!" He shouts, quickly crouching down and looking around him as he approaches his downed friend.

He glances behind him to make sure Kyoushirou is unharmed, then slinks over to Tesshin, trying to stay low to the ground. "Tesshin-san, are you alright?!"

As if on cue, white ninja dogs dash out of the Iga side of the border, as Tesshin rips the ninja-star from his leg.

Without saying a word, they grab the Lord of Kouga forcefully, as they begin to drag him toward the forest, two white males covering their escort.

"RELEASE ME, YOU BASTARDS!" Tesshin shouts angrily, sinking his fangs into an Iga dog's claw.

"You... What are you doing?!" Weed shouts, bounding after the group. He looks behind him as he sprints. "Kyoushiro, what can we do?!"

Kyoushirou charges straight for one of the Kishus, who in turn takes a defensive stance.

"..PREPARE TO FACE KYOUSHIRO THE SILVER!" The scarred male shouts at the soldier, as he prepares to-

The ninja dog easily dodges the attack as he grips Kyoushirou's leg in his jaws and tosses him six feet into the air.

Kyoushirou arcs upwards, quickly coming back down head-first into the dirt. He lays motionless as the attacker approaches him, picking up a sickle from the ground.

Weed, watching his friend get not-so-gracefully defeated in seconds, quickly realizes that he'd need to do more than ask questions to save his friends. A light growl escapes his lips as he speeds up, leaping only to land just on the other side of Kyoushirou's motionless form, skidding to a halt between the scarred white young male and the apparently much older canine. "STOP!" He shouted, crouching with a snarl on his muzzle. "What do all of you want from us?"

The ninja dog glares down at Weed, as he tilts his head curiously. Stabbing the sickle into the ground a mere inch from Kyoushirou's head as he speaks in a deep, dark voice.

"Lord Akame is waiting for you." He roughly grabs Kyoushiro, and begins to drag him.

"You let him go, now!" Weed yells at the white figure, jumping forward clamping his jaws around the other male's tail as hard as he can as he pulls backwards, trying to stop him. He didn't desire a full on fight at this point, it was about getting answers; "An' whah abouf lor' Akame?!" He mumbles loudly through the fur of the tail in his mouth.

The wolfish male growls low in his throat, releasing Kyoushirou as he pulls out a pawful of black powder, throwing it in Weed's eyes, blinding him.

"ACKPF, WHAT THE HELL...?" Weed calls out, stumbling backwards as he trips over the sickle handle still stuck in the ground. He falls head over paws, unable to see a thing, rolling to a stop. Wait! Stop, wherever you are! Kyoushiro, where are you?!"

The male disappears in a flash. Leaving Kyoushirou & Weed alone as Tesshin disappears.

Weed lies on the ground, pawing at his eyes, hoping whatever effects the accursed powder had on him would disappear soon. He stands and blinks repeatedly, wiping at his eyes again, shapes beginning to come into view again. "TESSHIN!" He calls to the trees in front of him where his friend had been moments ago. "TESSHIN, WE'LL FIND YOU!" He shook his head again, more and more of the world swimming into view. He stumbles his way to Kyoushiro, dropping down and placing his head on his chest, listening for breath. It sounded like he was still alive. "Kyoushiro!" He said, desperate to get his friend awake. "Kyoushiro, are you alright?!"

Kyoushirou weakly opens an eye, rubbing his head with his paw pitifully. " Th-that hurts like hell."

Weed breathes a sigh of relief, stepping back from his friend. "You... you're alright! Kyoushiro-san, you might've notice, but we... we have a problem" he states, looking into the trees where the mysterious group had disappeared. What he assumed was the Iga's side of the border.

Kyoushirou growls, staggering to his feet. " I'm going to kick that asshole's..."

Multiple shouts can be heard on the Kouga side of the border, as alarms can easily be heard being sounded.

" THE LORD HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" The soldiers shout in alarm. "THE CEASEFIRE IS NULLIFIED!"

Weed's ears perk up and his face fills with horror as he hears the call echo through the sandy, dead forest, a war reignited. "No... NO! Kyoushiro, can you still run? We don't have much time, we need to get Tesshin back here NOW. I think... I think if we don't, they'll try!"

Kyoushirou perks an ear, as multiple battle-cries in native Japanese are shouted.

"T**ENNO HEIKA BANZAI!**" The Kouga males scream, as they charge forward. The male in front is carrying the banner of Clan Kouga on a flag-pole held firmly in his fangs, the silk of the fluttering flag tattered.

"**TENNO HEIKA BANZAI AKE!**" The Iga dogs shout in response, charging forward with torches now lit, the sickles glistening.

"..Ho-holy shit!" Kyoushirou's eyes widen as he snaps up at a sickle himself, backing beside Weed protectively.

"**KORE, SHIKI NO KOTO DE!**" A Kouga male shouts, impaling his foe on his sickle. Blood drains out of his chest, as blood begins to spill from the centuries old conflict once again.

Weed jumps from behind Kyoushiro, a battle started anew between the two clans. The sound of metal clashing and the sickening slices of metal through tough skin, ligaments, and bone piercing the forest. Bursts of flame lit the many muzzles of canines fighting to the death as torches were dropped or brandished, thrown or avoided. Kamas shone through the orange glows, reflecting off the wild eyes of soldiers fighting for their duty on the land that hadn't seen battle for a long time. Voices rose and fell, and the battle had escalated in a number of minutes.

"Kyoushiro, I... I'm sorry, but don't think there's anything we can do! We need to find Akame!"

"**Hissatsu!**" The banner-carrier of Kouga impales an Iga soldier on the tip of the flag-pole.

As if the gods themselves are watching, the sky darkens and thunders. Rain beginning pounding onto the ancient battlegrounds, muddying what paws remained standing on the ground.

Weed can see a Kouga dog fall right next to him, as a white canine tears into his neck. Ripping apart the flesh as Weed sees-

"...**MALES!**" A deep, stern voice shouts. Causing all creatures to turn their heads. There, on top of a tall rock, stands the Silver Fang Legend himself. His stance is noble and proud as thunder strikes behind him.

The screams dying down and the rain splashing on the vegetation, Weed's eyes widen as lightning strikes. "Father? What is he...?"

"**OHU ARMY!**" He shouts. "**ASSEMBLE!**"

In seconds, the entire Ohu Army surrounds the area. Members of both sides of the conflict cease their fighting as they stare in awe at the sheer size.

A Shuriken lands at Gin's paw, as the Silver-brindled Hero looks down at it.

He picks it up carefully with his mouth. After a moment of contemplation he throws it back, hitting the Kouga male who threw it in the paw.

Kyoushirou drags Weed away, toward the Ohu Army.

Weed, momentarily stunned, regains his senses and pushes Kyoushiro, running towards his father. He slows as he approaches the rock Gin stands upon, stopping just in front of it as the ninja star whizzes from the rock into the paw of the unfortunate thrower. "Gin!" Weed calls, taking advantage of the momentary respite from the fighting.

Gin looks down at his Leader, as he bows his head politely.

"..." Akame steps beside Gin, as he looks upon his soldiers. All bow deeply in his presence .

"MALES!" Akame orders, as they perk their ears. "RETURN TO IGA, AND CONTINUE THE CEASEFIRE!"

"..YES, MY LORD!" The white Kishus that are left shout in obedience, as they sprint off into Iga. Disappearing from sight.

"..." Gin grabs Tesshin by the scruff of his neck with his mouth, holding him out over the edge of the boulder for all the Kouga males to see.

"YOU GUYS JUST..." Tesshin blinks, trying to loosen Gin's grip. " JUST... QUIT FUCKING WITH IGA, ALRIGHT?"

"..." The Kouga dogs blink.

"..YES!" They shout, rushing back into the wilderness of Kouga.

The battlefield is littered with blood, organs, corpses and weapons.

* * *

><p>Weed looks around confusedly, watching the two armies disappear into the trees, save for the eviscerated bodies that remained, serving at this point solely to stain the ground red. It was horrifying. He opens his mouth, to speak to the former leader of Ohu, but he quickly turns his attention to the white leader of Iga standing beside him instead. "Akame! What was this? Why did those soldiers attack us? And why... why did they say to find you?"<p>

Akame frowns as Gin releases Tesshin. "It was all a misunderstanding, apparently." Gin explains for the Lord of Iga

"A few of my " Akame sighs. " High-ranking officers wished for there to be a little action."

Weed frowns deeply, the excuse weak. "And... and you have officers that think that's okay? Akame-san, we trust you and your males to work for peace, for a better world for all of us!"

"They will be punished for this, Leader." Akame reassures.

Gin frowns himself. "Punishment won't solve anything."

Weed is curious with what his father might be suggesting. "Gin, what do you mean?" He asks, unwilling to sit on the rainy forest floor.

Gin stands tall, his posture pure-bred without flaw. "I will personally re-train Akame's officers. And Weed " Gin turns his head. "- Tesshin told me about Jerome."

Weeds eyes, shining with hope for a better ethic behind the Iga clan with some training by his father, were quickly downturned when he heard the words. But they found their way to his father's own, and he responded honestly. "I... yes, and he's going to help us get to him. Isn't it incredible?" Weed smiled, hoping that the older Akita might trust in the venture.

"I suggest taking some of the Ohu Army with you, Leader." Gin frowns, a flash of disappointment crossing his muzzle. "Shikoku, from what I've heard, is a place of mystery nowadays."

"Leader." The blue Kai-brother perks an ear. "Allow me to go with you!"

"Ye-yeah!" G.B perks his own ear. "We can help!"

Weed stops, unsure if it was truly dangerous enough to justify the additional support. Then he thinks of the mock-ambush Tesshin had arranged back in Kouga and realizes the danger the two of them had been in, at least if it had been real. He turns to find Kyoushiro. "Kyoushiro-san, would that be alright with you? A couple more for the journey? One, two more soldiers?"

"Bring the whole shit-load of them." Kyoushirou crudely remarks, grooming his paw. "I don't care."

"Bring me too, Leader!" Sasuke perks his little orange ears. "I can be of service!"

"You can't even catch a bird." G.B knocks him on the head.

Weed smiles, the English Setter and Shiba Inu's antics all to familiar with him. He turned to face them, his attention also on the older Kai brother. "I can always use help, and I thank you three, but this might - just might - be dangerous. Are you ready for... for anything?"

"Yeah." Kurotora nods his head seriously.

"You bet!" Sasuke wags his tail excitedly.

"You can always count on me, Leader!" G.B perks his ears.

"...Oh great." Kyoushirou rolls his eyes.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving without me..." A deep voice remarks.

Kyoushirou turns his head as he is met with the sight of the Husky.

" Izou?" He tilts his head.

"My father has seen it fit to send me back to Ohu." He shifts his deep blue paws.

"..." Gin nods his head approvingly.

Weed laughs, then smiles, touched by the group's enthusiasm. Even one of the dogs from Mutsu was here, willing to join him on that step of the journey. "All of you, thank you. I'm glad to have you with me." He turns to his father, giving him a nod, and turns his eyes to the Kouga leader. "Tesshin-san, are you still alright?"

"I am your loyal servant." Tesshin repeats, offering a smile as he stands near Weed respectfully.

"Wa-wait!" A Great Dane steps forward, next to him a young Kai-Ken. "We're coming too!"

"Otherwise you'd have to tie us up, and leave us!" Kagetora adds.

"Anyway, you need males of intelligence on this..." Ken pauses. "Mission?"

"..Well that leaves you out, Ken." Kagetora remarks.

Weed's smile widens, glad to see the duo with the will to join him. With Ken to keep an eye on the cocky Kage, the two might just have a chance of keeping safe. "All of you, thank you. But I need you to listen: I don't want anything to go wrong in these next couple of hours, days, weeks, however long it takes. You're all my best of friends, and we wouldn't be able to afford to lose you. Any of you. And apparently Shikoku might... might be a bit risky." He smiles kindly, looking to his friends. "Are you sure you all want to come? I'd love to have you by my side, but I don't want any one of you hurt because of me."

G.B nods his head, as he looks at Sasuke. "We're the biggest cowards in the army, and we both wanna come, Leader That isn't gonna change just because it's dangerous!" He exclaims.

"I've given you my answer." Kurotora shifts his paws. "It's not changing."

"Really asking that now, Weed?" Kyoushirou rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right "

Izou nods his head. "If this is indeed the will of my father, then Mutsu will see it done."

"...You have my Clan's support in this, Leader." Tesshin straightens his posture.

"Come on, Leader." Kagetora twists his head side to side, cracking his neck. "Me and Ken here are too damn bored, sitting around all day!"

Kurotora perks an ear, smirking with pride of his first-born.

"...Nine companions." Gin speaks out loud.. "So be it. Regardless of breed, or age, or motives... All of you are united in a single goal. To return a male to Ohu!"

The Ohu Army gives a single bark in support.

One by one, his godfather, friends, and fellow leaders alike had confirmed their support. "All of you!" He called to the group. "We're going out there as a team, and we'll come back as a team, hopefully one larger than we started with. You've all shown each other your trust just as I trust all of you, and it's that trust that will keep us together!" Weed looks towards the horizon, back turned on the former battleground behind him. His tail wagged, and his ears stood up in excitement. "Is everyone ready, then?" The young leader asked excitedly.

"YES!" The eight males shout in response, standing tall and ready to run.

"**THE REST OF THE ARMY!**" Gin shouts, flicking his tail toward Ohu. "**WE'RE GOING BACK!**"

"YES!" The Army shouts, sprinting off after Gin.

"All of us!" Weed called to the team. "Tesshin will be leading the way, so give him your attention and try not to get too far behind!"

* * *

><p><strong>With a spring in his step, Weed turns to Tesshin, giving him a single nod. With a respectful bow back, Tesshin turned himself towards the south and began the journey anew.<strong>

* * *

><p>Weed was tired, but alongside the weariness he was beyond ecstatic. They'd traveled far, from Ohu to Kouga and back again, on a singular quest that was culminating to this final leg of the journey to Shikoku by way of a route that was revealed to the now 9-strong group by the spotted leader of the ninja dogs of Kouga. "Tesshin!" Weed says, panting from the endurance-stretching journey. "Are we close to Shikoku? How much further?"<p>

"It's up here a little ways, Leader!" Tesshin reassures, not showing any sign of fatigue as he presses onward.

"Gee," G.B whines lightly, his tongue lolling out of his muzzle, "Does it have to be so far?!"

"A pitiful show, G.B!" Kagetora retorts, panting himself.

Weed laughs through his heavy breathing, glancing behind him as he runs. "I hope you didn't expect a short run, GB! This is Jerome we're doing this for, after all!" He turns his head forward again, talking to himself under his breath. "Jerome, why... why did you make it so far? Why haven't you come back to us?" Finding Tesshin, he matches his pace and runs alongside him. "Tesshin-san," He begins, raising his voice over the rumble of paws on the ground, "Is there anything I need to know before we get there about clan Shikoku, about them and... and Jerome?"

Tesshin slightly slows his pace, looking to have enough breath to complete his thought. "Clan Shikoku seems to think very highly of Jerome-san. We must be cautious." He narrows his eyes.

Weed continues his stare forward, thinking as he runs. He knows he won't understand until he gets there and sees for himself, but he hopes there won't be danger. He hopes that these stories about Jerome, these loose threads, have been enough to lead them to the right place. Weed lets out an emphasized breath, knowing that no matter the case, if the Kouga-lord expected danger there'd be reason to be cautious. "EVERYONE!" He calls out behind him to the small pack speeding towards Shikoku. "You hear that?! Keep cautious! I don't want any of us to get hurt over there! No fighting, okay?!"

"YES!" The males shout in response, continuing to run forward.

-=- **A Few Miles Later** -=-

"The bridge to Shikoku is up ahead!" Tesshin shouts, his voice carried over the grassy landscape as they approach the shore.

Weed's eyes light up, his pace quickening. "This is it, everyone! We're almost there - Tesshin-san, can you lead the way across?"

"Yes, Leader!" Tesshin seriously replies, raising his head high. "OHU SOLDIERS, ACROSS THE BRIDGE!"

"YES!" They reply in-synch, sprinting across as quickly as possible.

"WE MUSTN'T SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON THE BRIDGE!" Tesshin adds.

After about twenty-seconds of fast-paced sprinting, the males are all safely across.

" My father didn't say..." Izou pants heavily, his chest throbbing as he keeps up with the Great Dane. "...anything about this much running!"

" My father spoke of your father, you know." Ken replies with only a light pant, looking toward the husky. "He sounds like a good leader."

Izou perks an ear, his blue eyes glistening with pride as he hears of his father's works.

"You two flea-bags can compliment after we're done!" Kagetora interrupts, sprinting past the two.

"Co-come on, Sasuke!" G.B pants out, looking behind him.

"Think I can run quickly with THESE legs?!" Sasuke exclaims, frustration on his face.

"Shikoku might be..." Kurotora begins his suggestion, his dull eyes clearly showing his exhaustion but his pace unwavering. " maybe it's not real in the first place!"

Weed looks about the land of Shikoku, ears perking up at the conversations cropping up around him. He smiles, and looks to Tesshin. "Tesshin, is it safe here?" He glances around him, noting Sasuke's struggle, the husky's weariness, and the older Kai-dog's slightly strange manner. "We've been running a long time, we should stop to give everyone a chance to breathe."

"Ye-yes, Leader." Tesshin nods, looking back. "HALT!" He shouts.

A collective mass of males immediately tumbles to the ground, laying about on the grassy plain. Tesshin remains standing on all fours.

"Tesshin-san, relax!" Weed laughs, his panting slowing steadily. "Everyone is at least a little tired, we need to take the chances for rest we get whenever we can."

Tesshin perks an ear, taking in the general area with hawkish eyes.

"I'll scout the area, Leaders." He bows his head formally.

"Wait." Weed struggles to all four paws, standing up. "It wouldn't be right to just sit here while you go out..." He looks to the distance, frowning slightly. "...out there. I'd be happy to go with you, if you want."

"...Oh. In that case " Tesshin shifts his paws, reluctantly laying down, not wanting to push the leader further than he should. "I... will rest a while, Leader." Clearly he is more concerned with the Leader's health than scouting.

Weed sighs, sitting wearily. "Tesshin-san, I know you want to make sure it's safe for us, but I just don't want for what happened back in Kouga to happen again. We were lucky that seemed to be a bit of a... misunderstanding is all, but we'd all be in the middle of nowhere if you got taken away again." He stares at his paws for a minute, thinking. "Maybe... maybe you could take a couple of them with you?" He says, sweeping his paw towards the group. "It might be safer that way, and I could stay here to make sure everyone is still alright."

"We-well, Leader " Tesshin pauses. " There is a minor annoyance to deal with."

" So Izou." Kyoushirou smirks, as he leans toward the Husky. "Ever had a bitch before?"

"..." The son of Kisaragi stares back at Kyoushiro, his brows furrowed.

"Nice try, Kyoushiro." Kagetora licks his fangs. "But Izou here is the silent type."

"...Yeah well, that's alright." Kyoushirou pats the Husky on the shoulder. "In Shikoku, there are plenty of bitches for all of us!"

"Leader." Tesshin leans toward Weed. "May we speak in private?"

Weed, perking his ears at the group's rather odd-sounding conversation, the subject matter mostly unintelligible to him, quickly turns his head back to Tesshin and tilts it to the side inquisitively. "Of... of course!" He stands again, taking a place beside the dark-furred canine, shooting a look behind him at the group to ensure they remained resting. "Lead the way."

Tesshin nods his head politely. After a short walk, he abruptly turns down into small ditch surrounded on both sides by plants. Behind vegetation as he stands. Straightening his posture.

* * *

><p><strong>Away from the prying eyes of the others, he plainly looks down at Weed.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...I want you to do something for me, Leader." Tesshin begins, tilting his head.<p>

Weed shifts the weight between his paws, looking up to the larger male in front of him, eyes inquisitive. "Tesshin-san, you know I'm always listening. What do you need?"

He blinks. "That's no good way to describe it..." He lifts a hind-leg as he reveals his half-erection. Drizzling a bit of pre-cum from its tip as he stares at Weed, waiting for a reaction.

Weed steps back in surprise. "Tesshin, what...?" He gasps, quickly glancing between the spotted dog's eyes and his partially revealed member.

"I haven't sated my lusts in seasons, Leader." Tesshin gestures toward his throbbing sheath. " I request you sate my desires."

* * *

><p>Weed stops, one front paw still raised in surprise. He takes a tentative step back towards Tesshin, eyes constantly flicking to his dripping erection. "I... Tesshin-san, what... what are you talking about?"<p>

"..I want you to suck my cock." Tesshin crudely replies, still calm.

Weed steps forward again, nearly bumping into Tesshin's front leg. He laughs nervously. "Do you mean... are you talking this?" He says, leaning forward and peering towards his exposed tip. He leans back again and looks up towards the male above him,

" It's how ninja-Lords establish trust and good-will toward other Clans." Tesshin out-right lies to his Leader's face as he nods his head as if it were the most common act in the world for one male to suck off another.

"...It would relieve a lot of stress upon me, Leader.." Tesshin adds, perking an ear.

Weed nods, acting like he understands. He'd thought it been frowned upon in general to talk about what was between one's hind legs, but he trusted the confident leader of the ninja-dogs. "I... I understand, I'm sorry, I... I guess I'd never heard of this." He smiled at Tesshin before stepping forward, crouching slightly and nestling himself underneath the larger dog. He gives the other leader's sheath a tentative lick along its length, tasting the pre-cum on his young tongue. It tasted unlike anything he'd had in the past, a salty taste behind the strange slightly viscous liquid.

Tesshin, with the first lick, already begins to pant in Weed's ear as he lustfully nips him. Apparently he was blue-balled for quite some time. He rubs his pointed tip on Weed's lips, trying to part them to get inside the wet, warm, and tight muzzle.

Weed starts at the feel of Tesshin's teeth on his back, his erection poking at his muzzle. He giggles, looking back with a smile, noticing the reaction he was eliciting. He turns his attention back, curiously opening his muzzle to allow the organ to rest on his tongue. Remembering Tesshin's words from earlier, he closes his mouth around it, very gently suckling its end.

Weed opens his mouth slightly, mumbling around the growing member. "I... is this right, Tesshin-san?"

"..Th-that's perfect, Leader.." Tesshin's tongue lolls out of his muzzle, already close to emptying his heavy load. "..Pl-please, keep sucking.." He pants, resting his paw on Weed's head.

Weed seals his lips around the other male's red rod again, pleased he was carrying out the tradition correctly. As he feels a paw rest on his head he closes his eyes, leaning himself forward and taking more of the organ into his small muzzle. He moves his head back and forth, sucking as hard as he dares as he hears the panting of the ninja dog above him. Pushing forward slightly with his hind legs he leans forward even further as he, out of curiosity, challenges himself to fit his small muzzle around as much of the beating erection as he can.

The member in his muzzle throbbing, Weed strengthens his suckling and tries to move his tongue around the organ, its large size in comparison to his small muzzle making it difficult. He takes the other males panting to be a sign he's doing alright, and he sighs in contentedness.

Tesshin can't help it anymore. His paw swiftly moves from Weed's paw to his cock as he strokes it lustfully. His balls drawing up as his cum rushes down his cock as quick as it can. Weed's throat is suddenly filled with a hot liquid as Tesshin freezes.

Weeds eyes shoot open as he feels Tesshin's rod harden, a thick fluid tasting not unlike the mysterious liquid he'd tasted earlier filling his muzzle and roping down his throat. With no choice but to swallow it, Weed shuts his watering eyes tightly, gulping down the stream of seed. After a couple seconds it stops, and he withdraws his muzzle, the other male's shaft exiting his mouth with a soft pop. He coughs and sputters, a bit of the pearly liquid on his muzzle. He opens his eyes. "T... Tesshin-san, you should have warned me about that!"

"..I'm sorry " Tesshin sheepishly replies, panting heavily. "I... thank you, Leader..."

Weed makes his way out from underneath the lord of Kouga, an odd feeling between his own hind legs as he stands. He lowers his head between his, eyes widening as he sees his own sheath hardening. He quickly moves his front and hind legs together to hide his own problem, his attention quickly returning to Tesshin panting beside him. "Oh, I... of course, Tesshin-san. You don't need to thank me for such a... a simple tradition."

" I'd be glad to return the favor " Tesshin offers, slowly licking his fangs at the thought.

Weed looks around him, no one in sight within the vision-blocking ditch and bushes. He draws his legs even closer together. He wasn't sure what to expect. "I... You don't HAVE to, Tesshin-san..."

"I cannot describe the pleasure I felt from the act..." Tesshin slowly steps forward. " I'd be honored to, Weed " He uses his Leader's name, sounding serious

The young Akita sees Tesshin approaching, relaxing his stance and smiling nervously. "I... I wouldn't feel right asking you for a favor Tesshin-san."

"I was the one who asked you, Leader." Tesshin corrects him, not wasting any time as he lays on the ground, his muzzle trying to prod between Weed's closed legs. " I wouldn't feel right NOT returning the favor."

Weed tenses as he feels the Kouga-dog's muzzle poke him, quickly exhaling and relaxing. He spreads his hind legs, allowing Tesshin room to work. "I... I guess so. Go... go ahead then." He said, slightly apprehensive but trusting in these Kouga traditions.

Tesshin, seeing the tip of his Leader's cock for the first time, very gently takes it into his muzzle. Suckling on it like a pup nursing as he closes his eyes. Finding the act relaxing, almost.

Weed's eyes widen as he feels Tesshin's wet mouth around his cock, a warmth building as he feels his own length slowly reveal itself. His young form relaxes, his eyes half-closed in pleasure. "Tess... Tesshin-san, that's good..."

Tesshin can't help but smile at his Leader's praises. No self-respecting Kouga Lord would be caught sucking another Lord's cock, but he admits he found the act of fucking other males enjoyable.

He begins to suckle harder as he expertly takes more of Weed's length in his muzzle. Simply making more room as he engulfs it like a professional.

His tongue is large enough to where he laps at Weed's two balls as he licks as well.

Weed tilts his head back, eyes closing as he pants and lightly moans in pleasure as Tesshin handles him with expertise. He finds himself instinctually moving his hips back and forth to a small degree, lightly humping into the much larger males mouth. He feels the warmth spreading, the pleasure pooling between his hind legs as his body prepares to eject the contents of his young balls into his partner's muzzle. "I... I think some... something happening, Tesshin-san..." He moans through his light panting.

Tesshin takes this as his cue to use his paw to gently massage Weed's testicles, as he suckles harder around his Leader's shaft. Trying to coax the cum out of him.

"Ah... Tess... Tesshin...!" Weed calls out as his pleasure hits its peak, the sensations becoming too much for him to handle. He feels his hard prick shoot his own seed into the spotted leader's mouth, his body shivering in bliss as he unwittingly leans forward to push his entire young length into Tesshin's muzzle.

A few to the males of the company perk their ears, frowning.

Tesshin covers Weed's muzzle with his paw as he swallows quickly. For a pup, he did have an impressive load, though.

Tesshin swiftly removes his muzzle. "...Be quiet." He orders in a hush-whisper, cum drizzling from his muzzle.

Weed, panting and confused, lets his voice drop to a whisper as well as the other male stands and takes his paw from his muzzle. "I... Tesshin-san, why are we whispering?"

"I Um Kouga tradition is frowned upon." He replies with a wavering confidence.

As the leader of Ohu lies curled in a ball, the dark night breathing rhythmically, a dark presence creeps up to him. Not alarming even Tesshin, who is sleeping next to him. A warm, white paw gently pats Weed on the head.

" Leader." Jerome's voice floats through the air clear as day.

* * *

><p>Weed's consciousness suddenly drifts its way back to him through his slumber, prompted by the soft feeling of the paw on his head. Half awake, he hears his title spoken by an all too familiar voice. "What is it, Jerome?" He mumbles sleepily, perking up an ear and slightly opening one eye. As soon as he does so he sees the hills of Shikoku carpeted with the lush trees common to the region along with the resting forms of his friends and team members, and their current circumstances and objective rush back into his mind. He gasps and fumbles his way into a sitting position from where he lies, trying to avoid disturbing his sleeping comrades but entirely awakened by the presence of Jerome he'd felt a moment before. "J... Jerome?!" He whispers loudly into the night, looking with eyebrows knitted together in surprise.<p>

Only the soft breeze of the wind answers him, not a sound in the night to indicate Jerome was still there. Kyoushirou perks an ear, lifting his head. "What is it, Leader?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"..Yeah, why not wake the damn near everyone.." Kurotora huffs, lifting his own head.

"..Go to sleep, father.." Kagetora whines, not even opening his eyes.

Weed eyes scan the dark landscape. His strong hope again extinguished, he sadly returns his attention back to the complaining Kais. "Oh, sorry you two." He says quietly, hearing their muffled bickering in the night. He turns his attention yet again to Kyoushiro. In a hushed tone, he explains himself. "Kyoushiro-san, I... I don't know what it was, but he was here. I KNOW he was."

"I think I felt something too..." Kyoushirou blinks, perking his ears.

"I advise you all..." The Kouga Lord yawns, shifting his paws beneath his weary head. " Try... And rest..."

"What is it now, Weed ?" GB's mouth curls into a frown, as he looks up with bleary eyes. "I'm spent!"

Weed gives his godfather a weak smile. In as calm of a voice as he could muster at such a low volume, he shakes his head. "It's... it's nothing, GB. You heard Tesshin, we should probably get some rest, we'll be setting out when the sun rises." Laying down but feeling quite restless, Weed leans towards Kyoushirou and says under his breath, "I don't know what Jerome's doing, or what is really going on, but I know I felt him here too. If... if you see anything, please Kyoushiro-san, tell me."

Kyoushirou nods his head. "..Yes, Leader.."

The silent Assassin stares down at the company of males, sighing heavily as he turns away.

"I cannot show myself." He reasons, shaking his head. "I do not deserve to be a part of them..." He shifts his weight between his back legs, the bullet he'd never removed as punishment still laying beneath his skin

" Do you plan on avoiding them, Jerome?" A silver-brindled Akita-Inu asks, stepping from behind the Assassin.

He turns. "Joe, I understand your concern, but..."

"That's my brother down there." He points with his paw. "Leading them on a hunt to find someone!"

"I'd advise going to them, Jerome-san..." Another male remarks, stepping beside the silver Akita.

"Yukimura-san," Jerome shakes his head, "it's complicated."

Weed lay in place as the hushed whispers died down around him, slowing his breathing to try and tire himself back to sleep. Once he thinks every other male in the company is asleep, his eyes snap open and he stands quietly as he can manage, giving up on rest. Stepping quietly past Tesshin and making sure not to trip over the still form of Kyoushiro, he slowly makes his way away from the group. Once just out of earshot, he perks his ears up, trying to hear through the stillness around him. He'd felt Jerome, and he knew he wasn't going to have him slip away. But in the dark night, where... where was he? His eyes dart over to a form on a ridge, there for just a moment before the shadow is swallowed by the darkness of night.

The representative of Mutsu in the group however, is awake. He slowly stands, stepping over the others to follow the Leader of Ohu.

Weed's eyes widen, his heart beating. There was no time to think about the danger of setting out into an unknown land in the dead of night. He sets out on a brisk trot towards the ridgeline, the only sound the quiet shuffle of his paws through the grass beneath him. A single ear tilts ever so slightly, and he stops and whirls around. He was being followed, and it wasn't a prospect he was entirely comfortable with. "Hello?" He says curiously into the night, knowing the main group was out of earshot of his spoken word.

" No one should be going out alone." Izou says matter-of-factly, as the blue-eyed male trots towards Weed from the darkness. "Especially not you, Leader."

Weed blinks and gives a small smile. "Oh, it's you. Izou-san, right?" He shoots a quick look at the ridgeline behind him, realizing he has no time to waste. "Thank you for coming, but if you're tired you really don't have to come along. I was just going to... check things out." He turns towards the horizon again, looking behind him. "I've got to hurry, if you really want to come along then come on."

He nods. "I will not rest until my father's will is complete."

Weed motions with his head towards the ridge, waiting for the husky to catch up. His dedication to his father was impressive as ever, inspiring a trust in the young leader. "I thought I saw someone up there - we need to find them, and quickly. Try and be quiet, okay?"

The husky folds his ears seriously; his dark blue eyes seemingly flash in the darkness as he nods once again. "Yes, Leader."

As the pair approaches the ridgeline, Weed slows his pace. Izou following suit, the leader slinks to the top, looking down to see the figure standing in the darkness, motionless.

Weed stops, breath quickening. It could be anyone, but... "Izou-san." He says softly to the son of Mutsu beside him, not taking his eyes off the shadowed figure in the distance. "Whatever happens, don't attack anyone. This isn't our home, and we'd be putting everyone at risk, okay?"

"Yes, Leader." He obediently replies, licking his fangs. "Mutsu isn't dependent on violence, as with..." He pauses. " Some officers in the Ohu Army."

The shadowed figure abruptly turns, facing the two.

Weed gives a very small nod, acknowledging Izou's words. His full attention on the silhouette ahead of them, he calls out. "Hello?" He takes a soft step forward. "We're representatives from Ohu. Who... who are you?"

The shadow steps forward to meet the soft light of the moon, his silver pelt dull but his face bearing a striking resemblance to that of Weed. From his shadow, an orangish Akita steps beside the other, both looking toward the leader of Ohu.

"I am Joe," The silver Akita introduces himself.

"...And I'm Yukimura." The orange canine bows his head politely.

Weed stops dead as he looks between the two Akitas in front of him, eyes widening. They look strangely familiar. "I..." He stops, confused. He recomposes himself, starting again. "I'm Weed, leader of Ohu, and this is Izou, soldier of Mutsu." His eyes drift between the two other Akitas, as the two were strangely similar looking to what reflections he'd seen of himself. "Thank you for giving me your names, Joe-san and Yukimura-san, but who are you?" He narrows his eyes slightly, thinking. "Are... have we met?"

The two males look at each other plainly. "Perhaps in passing..." Yukimura suggests, frowning lightly.

" Ye-yeah." Joe nods, agreeing. "Though most like not."

At the very least they didn't appear hostile, but Weed was unnerved by their particular resemblance to himself. "I saw you, up on the ridge. I had to make sure you were safe for all of us. Are you both from here? Shikoku? Me and the others are looking for... for a friend."

"The German Shepherd?" They both blurt out, eyes bright.

Weed's tail begins wagging, a shine returning to his eyes. "Y... yes! His name is Jerome, have you seen him?"

None other than Jerome steps out from behind the lush vegetation surrounding the clearing, glaring toward the two Akita-Inus. " Thanks a lot, you two." He stands there, looking at Weed plainly, sighing heavily.

Izou's eyes widen, and he looks between the blue Akita and the shepherd.

Weed's jaw drops, his entire body frozen for just a moment. "J... JEROME!" Weed exclaims, rushing to the shepherd, tears springing to his eyes. "Jerome, is... it's you! We thought you were dead Jerome, we've been looking for you, I knew you weren't, we... I... Where were you, Jerome?!"

"We... I..." Jerome, the puppy standing excitedly in front of him with tail wagging, can't help but nuzzle the leader. He abruptly licks Weed's cheek, before withdrawing, his professionalism quickly replacing his affection.

Weed laughs as Jerome gives his cheek a lick, but his teary smile quickly wavers as Jerome pulls away. He looks up to him hopefully. "Jerome, aren't... aren't you happy to see us? We're all here, just over the ridge. Kage-san, Ken, Kyoushiro, GB... we came to find you, Jerome-san!"

"Please..." The Assassin shakes his head, breathing in deeply as he turns away. Weed has never heard Jerome's voice with such emotion. " Do-don't say anything, Leader. I..." He gulps. " You know I can't be with Ohu, Leader." A singular tear gently trails down his muzzle. "I do not deserve to be in your presence "

Weed's eyes widen and his smile crumbles from his muzzle. His wagging tail droops to a standstill, motionless as Weed is. "Je... Jerome-san, what are you saying? All of us, they and I, we came all this way for you!" He sniffles, looking to the assassin, his young eyes wet and confused. "Of... of course you deserve to be with us!"

"Y you know my sins..." He doesn't turn, nor attempt to open his eyes as he breathes heavily, keeping back tears. " Cannot be forgiven so easily."

The two Akita-Inus are silent, looking on in concern.

The husky is the same, his muzzle hanging open in shock.

Weed steps forward slowly, standing side by side with the Shepherd. Unblinking, he sits and droops his head. "This... this is because of me, isn't it, Jerome-san? Because of what I said about you and who you killed."

"Yes." he softly whispers, nodding his head. "I disobeyed you."

Weed closes his eyes, fighting back more tears. "Jerome, I... let me tell you something, Jerome-san."

"You were an assassin. You killed, and you thought it was necessary. That's who you were when we first met and I forgave you, Jerome. Your friends, they... they all died, and you were ready to, when we faced P4. You were ready to die for all of us and I... I couldn't NOT forgive your past when you did that for us, Jerome. And that was that. But then, you..." Weed stops, staring straight ahead into the darkness.

"I told you to let them go, the other assassins, back with Hougen. I didn't want any of us to become them. To kill because it was the 'right thing.' Then you... you went behind me, Jerome, and you became them. You murdered them both. And the whole time, I... you're right, I couldn't forgive you. It was unforgivable. You helped us without showing yourself, time and time again, and that helped but there was nothing you could do to make up for giving up on yourself, and what I told all of you. It would take forever to forgive you, Jerome-san. Then... the river, we went in and I... only I came out, Jerome." Weed looks up to his friend, face wet from soft tears. "You died, Jerome-san. To all of us, you've been dead, you've been gone forever. And forever..." He smiles widely through the tears. "...forever was just long enough to forgive you, Jerome-san. You... you can come with us. You can start over."

Jerome's muzzle falls open, tears flowing freely as he nuzzles Weed's neck. He's crying softly for the first time in his life to the shock and horror of those around him.

"Th-thank you, Weed..." He whispers, his voice full of empathy. " Le-Leader..."

Weed laughs as his tears run down his face, returning his long-lost friend's embrace. "Jerome-san, I... I've never seen you cry before!" He says humorously, his tail wagging again.

"You said I can start over," he starts, sniffling softly, "and that means I can show emotion, right...?" He perks his ear hopefully, his half-chopped off ear perking slightly as well.

Weed's face softens for a moment in shock. If only for a moment he peers into Jerome's teary eyes, seeing only honesty through the tears. His wide smile returns to his muzzle, his happiness overwhelming; this was all he'd ever wanted. "Yes, Jerome-san! Please, do!"

For both his sake, and his Leader's sake, Jerome offers a small smile.

"I can only start small..." He defends, not quite mustering the will to laugh.

Weed beams. Even the smallest change was enough for him. "It's... it's alright, Jerome-san."

He nods his head. "The others are waiting, I'd guess..." He turns toward the three spectators.

"Weed." He takes a breath, motioning with his paw to the two paused Akitas. "These are your brothers."

Weed turns slowly to the two of them, pausing for a moment as he looks towards them. Then he giggles nervously, looking towards Jerome. "Oh, hehe, I see, you... you're trying to make some jokes, right?"

"Joe and I are both your brothers." Yukimura interrupts. "Our mother was Sakura, our father Gin. Mother allowed a male to take us, as she couldn't care for us herself " He frowns, explaining the story. "I understand this is sudden." He sighs, shaking his head. "Thanks, dumb shepherd..."

"Well, you had to tell him you saw me." Jerome remarks.

Weed looks between the three of them, mouth gaping. He quickly realizes this isn't a joke. "I... broth... what..." He takes a step towards the two Akitas, their resemblance to himself suddenly making sense. "You two are my brothers?!" His voice quavers, and his skepticism is quickly dispelled by curiosity and happiness. "Where have you been?! I never knew I had brothers, this is... I don't know what this is, but it's good to finally meet you!"

They both nod their heads, offering smiles.

"I imagine your father will explain everything." Jerome quickly interrupts.

"W... will he? I trust my f... I trust Gin, but these days I just don't know what he thinks." Weed looks at the ground. "He didn't even think that you were here, Jerome-san. I don't think he even thought we should go find you, the first time I told him."

Jerome eyes can't meet Weed's, and he quickly changes the subject. "...Let's return to the others." He quickly begins to walk back the way Weed had come

Izou offers a nod to Weed respectfully. "Mission accomplished."

Weed smiles at Izou. "Well I'm... I'm glad you were here. Thank you." He turns, walking to catch up with the German Shepherd. Forgetting about Jerome's blatant avoidance of the comment concerning Gin for the time being, Weed smiled to himself. They'd finally done it, they'd found him. He couldn't wait to tell the others. He looks behind him curiously as he walks. "J... Joe, Yukimura, you should come with us!"

"..." They nod their heads, beginning to follow.

As the Leader returns victoriously with his friend, and newly discovered brothers, apparently, everyone perks their ears and slowly rise to their feet.

" Holy shit !" Kyoushirou huffs, looking at the German Shepherd. "Where the hell was I when you found 'em?!" Kyoushirou asks, head-butting Jerome playfully.

"Gee..." G.B licks his fangs, Sasuke at his side. "What a guy..."

"..You didn't think you'd be able to desert the Army that easy, right Assassin?" Kagetora exclaims, chuckling as Ken nods in agreement.

Jerome shifts his paws, looking down at Weed. "Leader ?"

Weed smiles up at his newly recovered friend, stepping forward towards the group. "Everyone, I'm sure you've figured it out but Jerome... Jerome has been found!" He turns to look at the two other Akitas, motioning towards them with his paw. "And this is Joe and Yukimura, who as far as we know are... are my brothers!"

Everyone pauses at the announcement of the two new males.

Weed sees their hesitation. He motions for the two of them to step forward as he addresses his group. "I know this is a... a little out of nowhere, but even here on Shikoku most anyone can be a friend. I trust these two just as much as any of you, and I hope you can too." He turns his attention back to Jerome, again speaking to the group after a moment. "And I know this is all sudden, but Jerome is back with us. Whatever you might think of him, please, forget all of it. He's here to start again."

Kyoushirou smirks. "Well, I think he should know that I'm the commander now, not him." He teases, patting the Shepherd on the head.

Weed laughs at his white-furred friend's cheeky comment, but his face quickly sobers. He turns forward and away from Jerome swivels to face him again, standing among the other members of the Ohu army. "Jerome, you know how happy I am to see you, and I know you're always telling the truth. You'll have all the opportunity in the world to start again, with us, but..." He sighs, looking around at his friends. "I think we might all feel better if you could tell us why we came all this way. What you're doing here in Shikoku."

"The truth?" He softly asks, tilting his head.

Weed nods, a gentle strength behind his young voice. "Please. Whatever it is, we trust you and you can trust us, Jerome-san."

"I was here to think..." He sits down, looking toward the group. "Thinking about Ohu, and all of you. Once again, I was too much of a coward to face my mistakes head-on." He forces himself to look at them, restrained by his own character from looking away.

"I'm sorry." He folds his ears.

Weed nods, resisting the urge to blurt out his forgiveness. He'd told Jerome what he thought, but from what he'd seen of his father and from what he'd learned in the past, there were times when the leader's voice wasn't the only one to be heard. "Everyone!" He calls and turns to the group, eyes one by one resting on his range of comrades, from the English setter to eldest of the Kai dogs. "Jerome's said what he can, and I trust it to be true. So... so from all of you - friends, generals, commanders - is he forgiven by Ohu?"

"..Hell." Kyoushirou breaks the silence, chuckling lightly. "I was ready to follow Jerome, when he told me to go back, Leader.."

"..Of course I forgive him!" He pats the shepherd on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Kagetora nods. "Me and Ken here forgive 'em."

"..." Kurotora nods. "If my son forgives him, I suppose I should as well."

"Heh..." G.B looks down at Sasuke, and back up. "If he quits looking so grim, I'll forgive Jerome-san!"

"..." Tesshin nods. "I sense extreme guilt, and shame, in Jerome's spirit." He laments softly. "He is entirely forgiven."

"I am not of Ohu..." Izou interrupts, perking an ear. " but I see he is very loyal to it's cause. I would forgive him."

Jerome blinks, a delicate joy building in his eyes. "Do you forgive me, Leader..?" He looks down, ears still folded.

Weed's face softens and his smile grows as the group progressively shows their kindness the shepherd. "Jerome-san, I've wanted to forgive you for longer than you might think. Of course. Of course I forgive you. And maybe it seems a bit small, but I hope you can forgive us too. For not... for not coming to find you sooner."

He shakes his head. "I forgive you. all of you."

Weed's tail wags, eyes sparkling. "And both of you!" He says, looking past Jerome at the two Akitas by him. "Joe-san, Yukimura-san, we've got to head to Ohu. As leader, I'd like it if you two could come with us. If you're my brothers, I... I want to get to know you!"

"The two look at each other, an awkward cough sounding from the silvery Joe. "Is that a good idea...?"

"I'd think so. I think everyone here would be okay with it, and maybe you could meet yo... Our father." Gin had appeared distant as of late, making Weed a bit nervous about such an introduction. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it, he supposes. "Is there something that might stop you from coming?"

"Father and I..." Yukimura steps forward, frowning lightly. " don't see eye-to-eye that well "

"He considers us Unimportant." Joe adds, frowning himself.

"Wh... what? He wouldn't put me above you, he's better than that!" Was this why he'd never even heard of, much less met his brothers? Weed's tail stops its wagging and his muzzle too curls into a frown. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, I'm no better than both of you! If you come back to us, we can speak to him. I lead Ohu now, even he wouldn't think to try and do anything."

"...Maybe it'd be better if we didn't interrupt Ohu's progress." Yukimura professionally replies, shaking his head.

"...Leader." Tesshin lightly interrupts. "We should be returning..."

Weed steps back, holding his eyes on them. "Joe-san, Yukimura-san, I can't force you to come with us." He looks between them with eyes pleading. To lose these brothers long forgotten so quickly would be hard. "If you change your mind, you can come along, now. And if you... If you stay, you know where to find us. In Ohu."

Joe sighs, taking his side near Weed. "Yukimura, I want to see if father has changed!"

"Joe!" Yukimura quickly remarks. "Fathe- We're not father's heirs! He disowned us!"

Weed's jaw drops, as he looks quickly between the two of them: one by his side, one a short distance away. "Gi... he what?!" He shakes his head vigorously. "No, no, that can't be right!"

"You can ask him yourself." Yukimura frowns. "He did."

" Come on, brother!" Joe implores. "Ma-maybe the new Leader is different! He does seem nice, after all!" Joe insists. "He's our brother!"

Weed, confused, takes a step to the side, away from his brother. He looks to Joe, his voice low. "Wh... whatever my father did, you're both my brothers and welcome to Ohu. But why would Gin do that to you? What did you do?"

" You found him first." Joe replies, tilting his head.

Weed flicks his ears in confusion, stunned for a moment. "Was it my fault, then?" He shakes the thought away for the time being, putting on a smile and stepping back towards his brother. "Well, it's okay now. I'm glad I found you, and when we get back we can ask... ask him ourselves." He looks to the hesitant Yukimura. "I've been told I'm just like him but I hope I'm different than Gin now. Please, you can come with us."

Yukimura finally nods his head, and steps forward.

"Well, great." Kyoushirou licks his fangs, patting Joe on the shoulder. "Yeah, uh I'm Kyoushirou..."

"And that..." He takes a deep breath. "Is Kurotora, G.B, Sasuke, Kagetora, Ken, Jerome you know him Tesshin, and..." He blinks. "Izou."

Izou waves a paw casually.

"Great." Kyoushirou smirks. "Now that we all know each other, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He demands.

"Are we all ready?" Weed calls to the group, his excitement returning. "Ready to go back home?"

"YES!" The males shout in response.

"Well then, let's get started!" He calls, smiling at their three new (and old) companions as he turns back to the bridge that would lead them home. His motionless stance turns to a walk and the puppy quickly accelerates to a full run, eager to return.

The officers and comrades of Ohu quickly follow, pleased that their mission was successful.

"Kyoushiro." Kagetora speaks up, as he sprints effortlessly.

"Yeah?" The Kishu smirks, perking an ear.

"You talk more than any bitch I've ever met in my life." The Kai-Ken gruffly says. Kyoushirou just chuckles. "Hey Kagetora."

"What...?" He reluctantly replies.

"How's Akatora doing?" He asks with a far too warm smile.

"You fucking " Kagetora'd brow furrows, a growl building low in his throat.

"QUIET IN THE RANKS!" Tesshin interrupts them.

Hearing the conflict, Weed quickly drops back to match the two of them. "Both of you, don't start this now! We've come so far, there's no reason to fight!"

"Leader!" Kagetora insists dramatically. "You didn't hear what he said about my uncle!"

"...Hey." Kyoushirou defends. "I admire Akatora-san "

Kagetora frowns, silent.

"...I really admire how willing he was to lift his tail for Ben "

"BASTARD!" Kagetora shrieks, grabbing the Kishu as he throws him to the ground.

The entire column stops, as a circle gathers around the two dogs at each other's thoats.

Jerome immediately bounds forward and grabs Kagetora by the scruff of his neck, throwing him to the side.

"DAMNIT, ASSASSIN!" Kagetora curses, clearly angry. "..IF I-" Kurotora abruptly slaps his son across the muzzle.

Kagetora goes dead-silent as his eyes widen in shock. The air stays still, tensions so high even Kyoushirou is silent.

Tesshin leans towards Weed. "Leader, please say something." He whispers.

Weed slides forward from the circle, entering to ring that had formed around the scuffle. He expresses his frustration and confusion in an angry sigh. He turns first to the shell-shocked Kagetora. "Kagetora-san, under NO CIRCUMSTANCE should you go and just... just attack someone like that! It's immature, it's stupid, it's wrong! I'd say the same to your father, but..." He looks up to Kurotora, deliverer of the sharp strike, giving him a curt nod. "...You've had that coming, Kage." He waits a moment, before spinning to face Kyoushiro.

The Kishu shrinks in his Leader's gaze.

"Kyoushiro-san..." He glares as he steps forward. "Kyoushiro-san, I might not get all of what you said, about Akatora, about Ben, but when your friend, my friend, turns on you like that..." He exhales slowly, angry at the trouble the scarred male had gotten them into both back in Kouga and here on the way from Shikoku. "...You've gone too far, Kyoushiro. What you do can mean more than what you say, but what you say can mean more than just a simple action. Kyoushiro-san, I'm warning you today as a friend, you've got to watch your mouth." The leader steps back, turning perpendicular to the two males. "Am I understood, both of you?!" He barks, looking between the two of them.

"...Ye-yes!" They weakly reply, both a bit shook up.

Weed's face softens, nodding to both. "Thank you. Kyoushiro?" He says, looking sharply to his friend and motioning with his paw towards the younger Kai dog, indicating an apology was in order.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kyoushirou, to the groups surprise, actually sounds pretty shook up. "Forgive me, Kagetora-san." He folds his ears.

Kagetora looks at his father, who threatens him with his paw again.

"...Ap-apology accepted!" He quickly replies.

"..Heh." Ken smirks. "Now you both have to kiss."

"Ken..." Weed warns with a waning smile, his humor at its limit. He never enjoyed this, but if he wanted to keep all of them together he had only this approach. He turns his attention back to two former fighters. "Thank you, Kyoushiro. Kagetora, anything to say to Kyoushiro-san?"

Kagetora lowers his head, shifting his paw. "Yeah, I I might of over-reacted..."

Tesshin nods his head approvingly.

Weed finally relaxes himself, his smile returning. He addresses the whole group, not wanted to draw more attention than was needed to his apologetic friends. "Everyone, I know we've been running for a long time but please, we've already completed the mission! We did what we set out to do, and more, so please don't let yourselves get too... emotional with each other."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"...Yeah."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Well, then let's move out!"

The hours passing quickly as they run, the group soon approaches Ohu, victorious in their mission. Weed picks up his speed as he sees the familiar land approaching, looking behind himself to make sure they hadn't lost anyone in the journey.

As they approach the stronghold, the young leader stops, turning to face the group. A smile spreads across his muzzle as he looks back and forth. "Everyone, I can't thank any of you enough. Again and again you come along with me, work alongside me, and together we make it through time and time again." He motions with his paw for Jerome and his two brothers to join him, addressing the remaining group. "I'll catch up with all of you soon, but for now it might be best for you to return to your posts. Agreed?"

The shepherd and his two brothers take their sides near him, as the rest nod their heads.

" YES!" They shout, as they sprint off.

All except, for Izou, who walks up to Weed, bowing his head respectfully.

"Mutsu will be pleased that it was able to serve Ohu." He nods. "An honor to help find a lost soldier." He bows low to the ground.

"Izou-san, Ohu owes you and Mutsu. You were right alongside us and you were there when I went to find these three." He returns the bow in respect. "If you should ever need anything at all, we're all here for you." He raises his head to the husky. "If you wanted to stay for us for a while as well, we'd be happy to have you here."

Izou perks an ear, as he looks towards the setting sun. "I don't think father will require my services tonight." He slowly nods. "I'll stay, if you would honor me, Leader."

"Of course, I'd be happy to keep you with us. For now though, I think we've got someone to speak to." He looks to Jerome and his brothers, offering a weak smile.

"I will leave you, Leader." He bows once more professionally, before turning and leaving.

"Jerome, Yukimura, Joe, should... should we find Gin, then?"

The three nod in-sync.

Weed breathes in, not entirely sure why he feels nervous. "Then follow me, I think I might know where my... our father is." He starts towards Gajou, peering forward as he searches for the former leader.

In a matter of moments the Leader immediately finds his father laying on a rock casually.

Weed smiles as he spots him. He trots quickly to the stone with his friends in tow. "Father!" He calls. "We've made it back and we... we found him! We found Jerome!"

Gin perks an ear, looking rather surprised.

Reaching the stone as his father acknowledges him, Weed continues, motioning for the three of them, his brothers included, to step forward. "And we also found some males who I have some questions about. Questions for you."

"Oh?" He tilts his head. "Who cou-"

The two Akitas step forward, glaring at Gin.

Gin's muzzle slowly closes into a tight frown as he glares back at them.

The air is dead silent.

Weed narrows his eyes, seeing his reaction. "Father, this is Joe," he states as he motions towards the silvery-blue of the two, "and "

"- I know." Gin interrupts.

Weed's head tilts, dropping his paw and looking back to his father. "So it's true, then?" He says, his voice accusing. "You've known about them, father? About my brothers, who you just left, who..." Weed pauses, raising his voice. "...Who you never even BOTHERED to TELL ME ABOUT?!"

"I didn't think you would be interested." Gin folds his paws calmly. "If I never was, then surely the Leader wouldn't care."

Yukimura narrows his eyes, standing near Joe protectively. "You let mother die."

"Watch your mouth." Gin warns, narrowing his own eyes back. "If I'd had known she was to give birth to three sons instead of one, I'd of..." He trails off, frowning.

" Weed." He turns again. "These might be your brothers, but they are not my sons."

Weed's eyes widen. Memories of his mother flooded back to him, her death when he was still so very young unforgettable. "Yukimura, don't bring our mother up. It can't have been any of our faults, even... even Smith-san couldn't save her." He turned his attention back to his father, his anger pushing through his temporary sadness. "And... and father, this isn't any more their fault than it is mine!" He stops and quickly shakes his head. "W... wait, what am I saying? This isn't anybody's fault beside... beside yours!" He furrows his small brow, glaring at his father. "These are my brothers, and I don't understand how you think they're not your sons! They have as much right to a father as anyone else!"

His emotions mixing, Weed speaks bitterly, his voice laced with sadness. "What... what would Sakura think? What would... what would my mother think if she saw her sons thrown out, out of there home, away... away from me?"

"Females think differently than males." The male coldly replies, his own voice cold and uncaring. "I do not, will not, give a thought to either Yukimura or Joe. You are the Leader." He states tersely. "You can do what you wish with them."

"But!" He quickly adds, perking an ear. "Yukimura is her first-born, and might therefore become the Leader of Ohu instead of yourself."

"...Leader." He adds onto the end, as he lays his head down, closing his eyes.

The young blue leaders looks to his brothers, then back to his father. He was right, but birthright didn't HAVE to mean leadership, unless... unless that's what he really wanted. He shot a look of anger at his father who had the very audacity to brush them off like that. He knew he'd have some choice words with him presently, but he returned his attention to his two brothers. "Both of you, no matter what... what he says, are beyond welcome to join us, here in Ohu. Yukimura." Weed says, facing his slightly older brother. "He isn't wrong. You... you're technically the next in line for Ohu, so if you join us and you think it's for the better, I..." He exhales. "...I might have to let you be their leader. If that's what you think is right." He smiles wearily. "I think I could trust you."

"I don't want any Leadership position, Weed." Yukimura shakes his head. " Th-that's your name, right?"

Weed is slightly relieved. He perks up his ears and nods. "Yes, I'm Weed, leader of Ohu - I guess I never really introduced myself before now." He turns his narrowed eyes back to Gin. He loved his father, but this was not at all the fairness he'd searched for since the day he set out to save Ohu. In fact, this was so far from it even the young leader felt his anger build as he looked upon his father. "Joe... Yukimura... neither of you deserve this, do you?"

Joe shakes his head and Yukimura sighs.

"I knew father wouldn't change " The older sibling huffs.

Weed nods to both of them, eyes serious. This was his only chance to set things straight. "GIN!" Weed barks, trying to regain his father's attention. "Open your eyes and look at me, father!"

Gin opens his eyes.

Weed, refusing to waver, steps forward towards the stone his father rests on. "Father, I respect you like no other. For years you've shown dedication to your own Ohu, but since... Since I've taken your place, you haven't been part of the world I've made for everyone. And " His ears fold back, flat against his head. "You have no right to simply ignore your sons, and you've had... had..." His voice quivers in anger. "...You've had no right to keep them hidden from me this whole time because YOU... because YOU didn't think they're important enough!"

He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Father, these two... these two came with me thinking... no, HOPING you'd changed something. Inside yourself. When they told me what you did, I didn't believe them and now that I... I see what you did, I'm hoping you've changed too." He opens his eyes again, staring at Gin. "This is your chance, Father. Please."

"If you enjoy the paradise I've created..." Gin's mouth curls into a half snarl without pause. "Simply order me to, and I will leave your paradise, Leader."

Weed looks his father straight in the eyes. His lower lip quivers, his mind spinning and panicking as he tries his very hardest to think. Gin had ripped his brothers from him, their family from them, and unknowingly to Weed, justice from Ohu. The young leader's tail twitches and his eyes flick between Gin's two eyes and suddenly... he stops.

He looks to his brothers. He turns again, looking to Jerome. He looks back to the larger Akita Inu, the world silent to him. The only thing he hears are his own words, the sound of his own beating heart dimming into near nothingness as he begins to speak. "The Ohu that was created was created as you stood alongside others. Hundreds, thousands of males fought for you, alongside you, against you. Your own father, beside you. But it was brought down, father. It was brought down by Hougen, and we fought for it. We fought to save you. I was nothing, NOTHING, compared to everyone that stood by my side, that... that died for us. We saved what was once your Ohu and we made it again, together, building it to be just like it was before only... only better. It's clear to me you've lost that. This is no one person's paradise; this is everyone's, together. If you can't stand by us, if you..." He looks towards his brothers."...You can't stand by even your own sons and would go so far as to selfishly keep them apart then..." He blinks, a tear finding its way down his silent face. "...Then maybe your place here needs to change. Maybe... maybe you need to leave us for a while."

Gin doesn't say a word as he stands, turning as he hops off his rock. "Of course, Weed." He replies. "I shall leave you, then." Though graceful as ever, his words have become cold, hostile.

"Gin!" Jerome speaks up angrily, fuming as he walks over to the former Leader.

"And who is this?" Gin slowly tilts his head. "The dead assassin, alive to screw up again...? It takes more than sacrificing a pointless life to impress me." He stands tall in the face of the shepherd.

Without warning, Jerome slices across Gin's muzzle with his claw, immediately drawing blood.

Joe's eyes widen, as do Yukimura's. The former Leader takes a step back, licking at his muzzle with his tongue. Weed steps forward in panic, his mind struggling, mouth opening but no sound coming out.

"You're loyal to your Leader." Gin darkly turns his head toward Weed. "I admire that, Jerome. However..." With a single pounce, Jerome is thrown to the ground, Gin's paw at his throat.

" There's more than one professional killer here." Gin concludes, his claws poised to rip out Jerome's throat.

Weed stops for a fraction of a second. He watches his father threaten his friend he'd thought dead just hours ago and with eyes smoldering, he launches himself forward, making contact with his father using every bit of force he could muster. Gin is immediately thrown to the ground himself, the impact unexpected and his mind muddled. His son, his chosen one, stands on top of him.

Weed stands panting over his own father, sick and tired of everything. He was done with it. Done with it all. Something had snapped in him that moment of choice, something that had broken violently and had no hope of even being mended.

Seeing the blood on his father's muzzle, he turns to Jerome seething with rage. "Jerome, you heard what I said to Kagetora; If you think you're EVER going to change, why don't you start there, huh?!" He turns his attention back to Gin as he stands over him, pinning him to the ground. "And YOU." He hisses, angrier than he'd ever thought he'd be able to be. "You... You're a MONSTER. You tear your own family apart, you keep me just so you can USE me to make you a kingdom, you... you act like it's nothing when you force you OWN SON TO SEND YOU AWAY." The puppy licks his own muzzle, eyes glimmering wildly. "And not only that, but you think I'm crazy when I go off to save a friend and when I come back with the ONE DOG who saved us all, you call him, everything he did... you call it POINTLESS?! I know who you were, FATHER," he spits out the word, disgusted at Gin, "but who... who the HELL do you think you are now?!"

Gin begins to chuckle. "Well, now you and your brothers have a unique bond, don't you; all of you, bound by the hatred of your father. You know, I don't regret what I did." He whispers to his son. "My Ohu will live on. What, think I care about these males, everyone I every fought alongside...?" He asks, perking his ears ironically.

Weed stares directly at his father in anger, refusing to ease up on his pin in the slightest. "Father, don't you dare say... say anything you'll regret..."

"Are you going to kill me, Weed?" He asks, slowly moving his head to the side, revealing his neck. "Go ahead, you coward..."

Weed stares at his father's neck. Under the sad circumstances of Tesshin he'd had no trouble dispelling the thought entirely, but now he couldn't even think straight. "You... you're wrong, father. I'd never kill you, or anyone else, unless... Unless there was well and truly no hope. None at all. I have hope for you father, and I don't want you to say anything that would make that go away. I want honesty from you, just this one damn time, but please don't make me lose hope."

"You want me to be totally honest about you?" Gin growls low in his throat. "Alright, I should have stuck to breeding other males than reproducing. Anything else you're wondering, son ?" Gin asks, sounding rather tense.

A worrying smile plays across Weed's face, his young mind slowly cracking under the pressure as he learns more and more about his father he both didn't quite understand and didn't want to know. "I... I see how it is. Just one other thing. You were going to say something. About them. About the fighters of Ohu. I'm just dying to know what." He smiles, struggling to keep himself thinking straight.

Gin smiles back. "I'm quite a good actor, you must give me that..." Gin licks his fangs.

Weed smiles wider, his respect for his father nearly insignificant under he growing hatred for this disgusting male. He closes his claws around Gin's limbs he's had pinned to the forest floor, putting sharp pressure on his skin. "At the very least Hougen was honest, unlike... unlike you." He says through his toothy smile. He turns to his two brothers, standing by. "You've heard what m... what our father has to say," he begins, "Is there still hope for him?"

Joe frowns, saying nothing

Yukimura blinks. "You're the one that stayed with mother..." He softly replies. "You decide."

Weed nods, placing his jaws around his father's neck. The muscle, though built tough, feels weak. The skin and fur against his fangs as he teases it feels thin, and he realizes just how easily he could finish it. How close he could be to a new era for all of Ohu. He closes his eyes, just listening.

For a moment it's all silent again, but he slowly begins to hear his father's heartbeat contrasted against his own, both beating at a different pace but every so often matching up, if only for a second. Weed withdraws his jaws, stepping off of his father with a deep sigh, no damage done. He faces away from him, unblinking. "Gin, you have no place here. There's nothing here for anyone like you. I shouldn't let you leave but... but everyone deserves one more chance. Just one more." He struggles to stand still. "Get up. Now."

Gin slowly stands obediently, and he curtly turns and leaves without a word.

Weed closes his eyes, shouting to the side. "If we ever see you again, EVER again Gin, there won't be another chance waiting for you!" He turns forward again, refusing to look at the old Akita as he goes. He tilts his head to the ground, eyes closed as he speaks. "I... I refuse to forget my father but... but I'll do everything I can to forget that... that monster."

Weed take a few breaths, opening his eyes and looking towards his friends with a half smile. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words form. The crushing reality that he just banished his father under threat of death reaches him and his eyes widen and well up with tears, his smile falling into an expression of horror. He collapses to the ground, sobbing, wailing into the dirt.

Everyone who just witnessed the event freezes when the Leader begins to sob, except for Jerome. The Shepherd is bold enough to lift himself to his paws and pad over to the leader, patting him on the head. " Weed..." He frowns.

Weed cries only harder as he feels Jerome touch his head. He turns his head away, unable to stop his tears and unwilling to listen to his friends. Choking through the sobs, he calls out to the world in distress as his words are broken up erratically by small hiccups through the tears. "W... Why? Why d does it have to be ME?!" He lifts his head, snapping it towards Jerome and his brothers. His voice lowers, his eyes wide, brimming with tears. "I... why di... did it have to happen like... like this? I th... I thought he... he loved us, was it all j... just a lie?"

The shepherd doesn't try to respond, nor do Weed's two brothers.

Weed turns away from them, knowing there wasn't an answer for him. He lays there for a short while as he stares into the trees, the silence punctuated only by the sound of his tears falling. Finally, with a small paw he wipes his eyes, struggling up with a sniff. He turns to the three other canines as he feels a slight shame within himself. "I'm... I'm sorry, you three. I'm sorry. If... if there was anything I said about any of you back there, just... just forget it. I think some... something went wrong."

He keeps his head down, unable to meet the eyes of any of the three. "I... I should never have put any of you through this. This is all... all my fault. I..." He turns his head the direction his father had gone not long ago, exiled by Weed's judgment. "...I just hope I did the best thing."

"It was well done." Akame interrupts, the white furred dog calmly walking over. "Generous banishes should not be checked by cold counsel. You were to banish your father anyway." He tilts his head, perking an ear.

Weed jumps when he hears the Iga dog. He faces him, not bothering to hide the tears, and his eyes widen in confusion. "Ak... Akame, I... I was supposed to what?"

"A good thing it was, to banish Gin." Akame lays down, folding his paws in the same manner Gin did. "..In simpler terms, you did the right thing."

"N... no, this is never good! I would never think this was good! Did you hear what he said? Did..." Weed's eyes remain wide, his brow slightly furrowing. "Did you know about... all of that, Akame-san?"

"Of course I did." Akame honestly replies. "I was there when he turned away your brothers the first time..."

"Wh... Akame-san, why didn't you stop him?!"

"He was the Leader." He quickly replies. "And back then, I was merely a platoon commander."

Weed's eyes soften. "It's... it's been so long, you could have said something. To him, to... to me." Weed sighs as he looks down at the ground, closing his eyes. "Unless you think my brothers are... are useless too. Just like he did." Weed smiles slightly, his eyes raising back up to the ninja-dog. "I'm glad you're different from him, Akame-san. But why didn't you ever tell me about them?" He looks the direction Akame had come from. "And how long have you been watching?"

"I was close to doing something about your father myself, and..." He shakes his head. "...I saw the entire thing, Leader."

Weed nods. "Then... thank you, for letting me deal with it. He was my responsibility. But back... back there, I I lost control. You could have done something, Akame-san." A slight panic comes to his eyes, thinking back. "I could have killed him, my own father! I... I don't know what I would've done if..." He trails off, head low.

"..I'd speak to Tesshin about.." He pauses. "..Fathers, leader. He knows more about losing a father than I do." He sighs heavily. "My father was dead years before I could understand the world around me..."

Weed sniffs. "Maybe Tesshin is just the one to talk to. Thank you, Akame-san. For helping me." Weed smiles for just a moment. Suddenly he tenses up, his tail ceasing its ever so slight wagging. "Wh... What am I going to tell them? Everyone in the army trusted Gin, do I just have to tell them all the truth?"

"That's what they expect out of you, isn't it..?" Akame replies. "..the truth."

Weed exhales deeply, hoping his generals would have the maturity to stay at the very least calm. He'd tell them soon enough. Suddenly remembering his brothers, he turns and walks over to them, partially bowing to the two. "Joe-san, Yukimura-san, I'm so sorry. I know neither of you asked for this, and in a way a lot of this is my fault. I know this isn't the best way to meet your brother." He laughs weakly. "You're both still part of Ohu and... and our family. I hope you can forgive me."

"No, Weed..." Yukimura speaks on behalf of his youngest brother, patting Joe on the shoulder reassuringly. "...we're sorry."

Weed flicks an ear in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"

"We didn't want you to do anything to father on our behalf." He explains.

"I... something like this had to happen. I had to do what I did for all of us, not just you two. But, a... apology accepted."

"Shall I find Tesshin-san, Leader ?" Jerome offers.

Weed smiles. "That would be nice, Jerome-san. Thank you."

The shepherd bows his head before rushing off, leaving Weed in peace with his two brothers and Akame.

Weed watches Jerome go and turns back to his brothers. He gasps as a realization and he smiles again, exclaiming, "I don't think I ever introduced you to each other! Joe-san, Yukimura-san, this is general Akame, leader of the Iga ninja-dogs and an old friend of Gi..." He grimaces, the traditional introduction including his father paining him, "...an old friend of Ohu's."

"We've met..." Yukimura blinks, looking at the Kishu.

"You must remember, Leader..." The Iga ruler interrupts. "I tended to Sakura for a short while.."

Weed blinks, connecting the dots. He'd not been told a whole lot about his mother's history with Ohu before he was born, and perhaps it was just another of his father's traps to keep his brothers out of his mind. "Oh. I guess you're right, I don't think anybody ever told me much about back then..."

"You haven't been told..," Akame looks to the trees, pausing. "...More than a quarter about Ohu and it's history, Leader. There's a lot of history you haven't been taught."

Weed sits, thinking. "I know that you and the other generals and the army fought along with my... my father and my..." He paws at the ground, trying to remember what he could. "...my grandfather, I think? You fought some bear, and made Ohu for everyone, and..." He trails off, his brow furrowed in concentration. He smiles feebly up at Akame. "...and then later I was... I was born, and that's about it, I think!"

Akame smiles weakly, shaking his head. "A lot more to it than that, Leader."

Weed's frowns and sighs through his nose, ears folded back apologetically. "I... well, that's what I know. We don't have a long time until Tesshin-san gets here, but what's missing?"

Akame blinks. "I don't know where to-"

As if on cue, Tesshin himself arrives, Jerome at his side.

Weed smiles, happy to see the return of his friends. "Jerome-san, thank you for bringing him! Tesshin-san, I..." His face darkens, the situation returning to his young mind. "...Thank you for coming."

"I know we just got back but something happened, and..." Weed takes a deep breath, willing for his tears to not make a return so soon. "...I just need some advice."

"Shall we speak in private ?" Tesshin politely replies, perking his ears.

Weed looks to his other four friends. "They all already know already but it... it might be for the better, yes. Yukimura, Joe, Jerome, you've all been away a very long time, would you like if Akame-san took you away on a tour around the newer Ohu?"

"Come on, males." Akame softly pats them both. "I'll show you around." He turns, as the two brothers follow him.

"Jerome-san? Are you going too?"

Jerome blinks, having been in a daze for a few seconds. " Ye-yes, Leader."

Weed smiles at him, motioning for him to follow Akame. "We'll only be here for a while, I'll talk with you later." The assassin nods obediently, turning and leaving with the rest of the troops.

"Come." Tesshin softly gestures, patting his Leader on the shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Weed follows behind the leader of the Kouga-dogs, waiting a moment to speak. "I... I..." He breathes in deeply and his words tumble from his mouth, his eyes moist already. "Tesshin, I went to see my father when we got back and I brought my brothers and Jerome with me, and they knew each other already and Gin, he he'd disowned them Tesshin, my own BROTHERS, and I got angry. I didn't understand but he kept talking about them, about Jerome until I couldn't..." Weed stops again, his breaths slightly shallower. "...I couldn't take it, so he was going to leave but J... Jerome hurt him when he said something, and then Gin Gin almost killed him. So I had to protect them and I pinned him to the ground, and I was standing on him, and he kept talking, and..." He looks up to Tesshin, eyes wide, his breaths fast and his words quiet. "...I almost did it, Tesshin-san. I almost murdered my own father. There wasn't -" Weed shakes away a tear, his pace slowing. "- there wasn't anything I could do for him, us, so now he's gone forever."

Weed stops, looking to Tesshin with unsure eyes. "I told he couldn't come back, and I don't know what to do now. Without my father."

Tesshin frowns, as he stares down at the Leader. He stands trying to figure out how to comfort the young Akita before it hits him clear as the afternoon light.

"Leader." He begins softly. "When I first returned to Kouga, after the Ohu Army released me, I had tears in my eyes, and I didn't know what to do " He admits, folding an ear. "I thought... that I'd never be able to lead without my father being there. They always compared me to him.." He explains. "How.. when I hunted, I would kill them quickly, while my father dragged it out, and played with his prey."

"So then..." He blinks. " I tried to play with my food before I killed it, to try and impress them. I puked, and couldn't bare to do it." He concludes. "I let my prey go. So..." He sighs heavily. "I think... I know I don't entirely understand what you're going through, as Kouga dogs and Akitas are very different." He manages a smile. "But you'll survive, even if your father isn't here."

Weed stands silent for a moment, muzzle open, listening to the spotted male. Finally, he manages a small smile. "I... Tesshin-san, thank you. You've never told me what it was like when... when you got back. And I think... I think maybe you're right." He giggles, wiping his tears on his paw. "I won't forget wh... who he was. I won't forget what he said, about the army, about..." He blinks, still a bit perplexed. "...about 'other male' and reproduction,' but if you think I can, I think maybe I WILL survive."

Tesshin shakes his head. "I'm surprised to find this out about Gin, but perhaps it makes the most sense."

Weed tilts his head. "Makes the most sense?"

"The most charismatic males are usually the most..." He blinks. " crafty."

"I suppose, but I never... I never thought he'd..." He shakes his head. "It's not too important anymore. But Tesshin-san, am I going to become like him?" The thought crosses his mind, hoping that what he'd seen today wasn't a glimpse into his own future. "I don't want to become that!"

"Never." Tesshin shakes his head immediately. "You're not like your father, despite what every male has ever said. I first met him back when he was just a pup." He tilts his head. "I was only a week or so old."

Weed flicks his ears, interested. He'd never heard this about either of them.

Tesshin looks to the sky, a frown playing on his lips. "He was ...never seen anywhere without John, if you've heard of the shepherd."

Weed flicks his tail. "John... Oh, John-san!" He remembers what fleeting experience he'd had with the shepherd at the end of his life. "I only met him just before he died. I don't know anything about him." He perks up his ears. "What were they like? Was he... was he like what he is today? Do you remember anything about John?"

Tesshin sighs. "The only thing I can say with confidence is that power corrupts, Weed. And about John...?" He frowns. " No one really liked his presence."

Weed nods, understanding the first comment. "If I, as leader, ever do anything that that's wrong, Tesshin-san, tell me. And John..." Weed's eyes open wider. "Was he... did he change my father? Was he part of what made him like he is?"

"There's no way to know for sure. Though his attitude was not always one of positivity. Perhaps." Tesshin hypothesizes. "He was... cynical. Arrogant."

Weed steps back slightly, looking towards Tesshin, suddenly paranoid. "And you're sure none of you are changing me, Tesshin-san? I can trust you, all of you, but after what happened..." He looks at him with sharp, unblinking eyes. "You... you'd tell me, wouldn't you? You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"I don't know what I would do." Tesshin is honest and straight-forward. "I'm inclined to think I'm a somewhat good male. Better than my father, at least..."

Weed's eyes return to their normal puppyish selves and he grins, trotting forward and giving Tesshin's side a short friendly nuzzle. "Tesshin-san, thank you. You, Jerome, Akame, the other generals, I'm glad I can trust friends like you."

Tesshin chuckles lightly, looking toward Weed with an amused smile. "Was that a trick question, Leader?"

Weed laughs. "I guess it was. You've taught me so much, about the world, about others, about Kouga history, your traditions... I was just a bit paranoid after my father." He smiles warmly. "Sorry. I think we can head back, if you're ready?"

"Would you like to speak about anything else, Leader ?" Tesshin asks, turning himself and poised to leave.

He shakes his head, nothing coming to mind. "I think I understand more now, thank you Tesshin. Now, it..." He sighs deeply. "...It might be time to let everyone know that my father won't be coming back. Maybe it'd be better if I just tell the ones that went to Shikoku with us. If anybody else asks, they can ask them. Do you think that will be enough?"

Tesshin nods in response.

Weed too nods. "Then let's head back to the rest of them. Do you think you could bring them together - Kagetora, Kyoushiro, GB, the others? Tell them I would like to talk to them for just a short while."

"It will be done." Tesshin replies in a deep, serious voice as he stands at attention.

Weed tries to imitate the Kouga leader, standing with as much dignity as he can manage. Even standing tall, he's fairly small as compared to the large male. "I'll find Jerome-san, and we can meet again sometime towards sunset. And Tesshin-san..." He relaxes for a moment. "...Thank you for everything you said. I'll see you and the others in a while!"

Tesshin offers a comforting, reassuring smile as he nods understandingly. He turns, sprinting off into the afternoon sun.

As the Leader of Ohu had seen fit to banish his father, the former shooting-star huffs to himself as he walks down the path his father took. He rolls his eyes casually, the simple action unrevealing of his malicious intentions.

" Well." He licks his fangs, speaking to himself as his eyes stay narrowed at the path ahead of him. "If he considers me 'unworthy' to remain here," he says, turning onto a pathway that led to the borders of Ohu, "so be it."

Weed trots slowly through the trees, a light wind the only sound he could hear. He'd tried to contemplate exactly what he'd say to his officers later, when he was to deliver the news of Gin's banishment, but never before had he thought he'd have to say such a thing. He sighs dejectedly. He'd spoken to the group in tough times before but never with something quite like this. He picks up his pace as he exits the trees and approaches Ohu's central fortress of Gajou as he tries in desperation to push the thoughts out of his mind. He still had to find Jerome before meeting with the others Tesshin was set to gather in a while. He shifts his eyes back and forth across the landscape in search of the Shepherd as he walks, the colors of the normally vibrant trees dulled by the clouds that had rolled in.

As Weed walks past the rocks and into the trees once more, he spots Jerome through the thick plant vegetation. The leader emerges into a wide, grassy clearing dotted with tall bushes. The shepherd, of course, sits pensively near the tall cherry tree in the center of the space.

"A tree doesn't feel a duty to start doing something about the earth from which it comes." The Assassin states, raising his eyes toward Weed. "A tree just has to bear leaves, and blossoms. It doesn't feel grateful to the earth."

Weed slows as he approaches his advisor, Jerome's words drifting towards him. He smiles lightly as he stops. "Jerome-san, that's pretty. I'm not sure I get it, but it sounds nice!"

"I hardly understand what I say half the time myself, Leader." He offers a smile, bowing his head politely. "How can I be of service?"

Weed dips his head in a quick bow back and approaches, sitting beside him as he looks up at the tree. "I talked with Tesshin-san, and he told me some about m... my father." He sighs. "And he said it was the right thing to tell the truth, to everyone. So soon I'll... I'll go and tell all the generals what happened, and I just..." He looks to Jerome, eyes focused. "I don't really care about myself Jerome-san, but I hope everyone understands just a little." He shakes his head. "I don't want for Gin to be able to torture them even after he's gone just because I told them what he said. I... I don't know what to say to them, Jerome-san."

Jerome frowns, his eyes kind. Seeing his Leader unsure of himself pained him. He quickly stands as he sighs heavily. "I must speak to you in private, Leader." He flicks his head toward the thick vegetation spotted around the tree.

Weed sits for a moment then stands, tilting his head as he looks behind him at Ohu. He didn't like hiding things from the others but he trusted Jerome to give what advice he could, secretly or not. He turns his attention back to the nearly monochromatic Shepherd, slowly padding towards the vegetation. "Jerome-san, what is it?"

"I wish to offer you reassurance in your abilities." Jerome replies simply. "In a unique way."

"I..." Weed looks around, a bit tense. "In a unique way? I trust you Jerome-san, but what do you mean?"

" Weed, listen to me." Jerome drops his head, a sigh escaping his lips as he sits down in the safety of the vegetation. "Ever since we've met, you've proven so much to me. Proven to me the power of trust, kindness... I've gotten more chances than I deserve thanks to you, Weed." He tilts his head.

Weed smiles sheepishly. "I... thank you. I've only wanted to help you understand more. I... I don't know a lot, but I care about you Jerome-san. We all do."

" Then allow me to help you understand, Leader." Jerome slowly turns, as he crouches low to the ground. Lifting his tail as he reveals himself to Weed. "...Mate me." He looks back expectantly.

Weed steps back quickly as he is presented with the Assassin's hindquarters, his eyes opening wide. "Jerome-san, what... what do you mean?"

Jerome tries to think quickly, needing some sort of explanation for the young Leader as he looks behind him. "What I mean is, I want you to understand that you know what's right. There's always been a connection between us, Weed -" He frowns. "- Hasn't there ?"

Weed stops, eyes brightening. "Of course, Jerome! You've been my best friend, advisor more!"

"I saw you." Jerome comments. "You and Tesshin, that night in the fields of Shikoku. What you did to him, and what he did to you..." He blinks. " That is what I'm here for, only in a different form.."

"But that... that was a tradition, right?"

"..This is a different tradition.." Jerome ad-libs quickly. "This is the tradition of a Leader claiming his Subordinate. Ensuring an Advisor's loyalty. You need not worry about such things, as I am your loyal servant." He adds. " but... I'd be thankful if you'd accept my proposal. As reassurance of your abilities." He repeats, flicking his raised tail.

Weed stays silent for a moment, then continues. "I... I didn't think you needed to prove anything to me, but if it's what you want, I... What do I need to do, Jerome-san?"

" Tesshin told you what your cock is, didn't he...?" He asks plainly, turning his head forward again to hide the slight embarrassment in his eyes. "Stick your cock in my tail-hole."

Weed blinks, thinking back to his and Tesshin's experience. His eyes widen and he looks down between his front legs to his own sheath between his hind legs, not even realizing until now that his own pink length had emerged. He looks up to Jerome's lifted tail, unsure of himself.

"Yes, Weed." Jerome nods, using his Leader's name casually, as he licks his fangs at the sight of his Leader's cock. "Put it inside me." Weed can see Jerome's heavy white balls along with his thick sheath for the first time clearly.

Weed steps forward tentatively, the sight of the other male's lifted tail strangely exciting to the young Akita. After a beat of thinking he listens to his instincts, closing the gap between himself and the other male, jumping up with his front paws and mounting the Assassin, his cock pointed directly beneath Jerome's tail. "L... like this, Jerome-san?" He says to the larger male now beneath him.

Weed can clearly feel the Assassin shiver underneath him, as he nods weakly. "Ye-yes, Leader..." He sighs, sounding at ease. " Ju-just like that."

To add a bit of stimulation, Jerome begins to expertly rub his hole on Weed's tip. Rubbing in circles almost teasingly.

" Ho-how does that feel, Leader...?" Jerome's muzzle blushes crimson-red, as he smiles.

Weed gasps lightly as he feels Jerome tease his rod, even the small act pleasurable. "Jerome, that... that feels good. Should... should I go further...?"

He nods his head eagerly. "Go as deep as you want..." He insists in a charismatic voice, slowly licking his fangs. "I've wanted this to happen for a long time..." He admits, blushing as he lowers his head.

Weed, with a slight inhale, closes his eyes and thrusts forward, feeling his tip enter the Shepherd. The tip of his cock immediately gripped with warmth and Jerome's tight muscles, his eyes shoot open and he gasps. He begins panting lightly, already forgetting about the world around him. "A... as deep... as I want...?"

The dog underneath him rakes his claws contently on the grass, as he groans out in satisfaction. Nodding his head silently as he feels his muscles clenching around Weed's tool.

Weed shifts his weight between his back paws and thrusts forward quickly, faster than he intended. Almost immediately his entire length enters Jerome and he groans lightly. "J... Jerome-san, are... are you okay?" He pants out.

"Thi-thick " Jerome replies, his eyes squeezed shut. He's able to take it as he pants in very slight discomfort. "...G-go ahead, Leader," he insists, pushing back against Weed to prove his point.

As he pushes back, he immediately regrets it as the sensation of Weed sliding further inside him causes him moans out shamelessly, sounding like a female as he quickly shuts his muzzle and folds his ears.

Weed closes his eyes, his hope that he wasn't hurting his friend slightly overtaken by pleasure as Jerome's tight tail-hole took in more of his cock. Firmly wrapping his smaller front legs around the moaning shepherd's waist to hold him in place, Weed exhales as he slowly pulls back, thrusting forward again with another light moan escaping his muzzle.

The pleasure building, Weed rests his head on the other male's back as he thrusts forward and backwards, tongue lolling from his mouth in pleasure. "J... jerome-san, is... is this... what you... you want?" He asks, the only other sound the slapping of his hips against Jerome's hind legs.

" It's what I've always wanted!" Jerome quickly replies, jerking his head back to lick at Weed's head with the occasional moan. " I - ah I love you, Leader!" He exclaims at long last.

Weed returns the lick to the male in submission beneath him as he continues thrusting, his pleasure approaching its peak. "Jerome-san," He licks his own muzzle as he closes his eyes, thrusting as hard into the Assassin's ass as he could manage, "I think... I think it's... something's going to ha... happen again."

Jerome, as he can feel his Leader's cock pulsing, and his heavy breathing and panting, immediately understands that Weed is close to the edge. Causing Jerome to push back against him, urging him to cum straight up his tail as he digs his claws into the dirt.

" Pl-please, Le-Leader..." The shepherd pants, anticipating the sensation. "Ma-mark me..."

With one last thrust Weed shuts his eyes tightly, gasping as he reaches his peak. Feeling the shepherd push back against him he too pushes himself forward, driving his member completely into the other male. "J... Jerome!" He lightly grunts out between pants as he empties his young balls into the assassin, the sensation of being inside Jerome pushing him to cum with an even stronger feeling than he'd felt with Tesshin, the pleasure overwhelming.

The assassin, being filled with a warmth that he hadn't felt since his young days as a guard, moans out in pure pleasure as his own hard cock throbs underneath him. Stuck on the very edge of his own release as his legs almost give way from the blissful experience between himself and his Leader.

"...We-Weed " Jerome, with what little control over his body he has left, pushes back against him weakly. " Please, do-don't stop..." He pleads.

Weed pants heavily as he hears his partners pleading, smirking with muzzle open as he feels in control of the monochromatic shepherd. If that's what Jerome wanted, that's what he'd give him. His young cock still hard and slicked lightly with his seed, Weed begins thrusting again as he rams Jerome's tail, determined to satisfy whatever Jerome's desires were.

Jerome lowers his head to the grass as he lifts his hindquarters up further, losing all control and letting Weed use his cum-filled asshole for his pleasure as Jerome decides to please Weed best he can.

" Yo-you enjoy fucking me, Weed...?" The shepherd dirtily asks, his instincts taking over and the fog of pleasure pushing his professional attitude out the window. "...I-I want you to fuck me hard..."

Jerome's cock can't take it as Weed humps him. He empty his purebred seed onto the grass, wasting it's potential use as Jerome moans out like a bitch in heat.

Weed curls his hind claws into the grass as he fucks the other male as hard as he can manage, each entrance into Jerome pushing a second orgasm closer and closer. Hearing Jerome drop his normal attitude and submit to something... different, Weed allows the pleasure of the domination to overtake whatever worry he'd had before.

Light sighs drifting from his muzzle as he works, Weed nears his second orgasm. He leans his head as far forward as he can, panting into the Shepherd's ear. "J... Jerome, I'm go... going to..." The pleasure hitting him faster than he expected his words are stopped, a moan escaping his mouth as his thrusts slow to a stop and he cums for a second time, pushing himself deep into the Assassin.

Jerome, with surprising calmness, lets Weed empty his balls as he keeps his eyes closed. Panting himself as he feels the fresh torrents enter his defiled bowels. As soon as Weed's squirts stop, he pulls away, his Leader's cock slipping out as a large amount of seed drizzles from his hole onto the ground. Jerome purposely keeping his tail lifted so Weed can see every detail of his anus twitching, and squirting out his cum.

" Li-like what you see, Leader...?" Jerome looks back, breathing heavily with a smile in his eyes.

Weed steps back and lies on the ground, very nearly collapsing from exhaustion. He panting muzzle twists into a contented smile as he looks up at the assassin's hindquarters in the afterglow. "I... I think I do, Jerome-san. Was i... it good? Is... is that wh... what you wanted?"

Jerome, without saying a word, turns and walks over to Weed as he gently licks his cheek. Nuzzling into his neck almost lovingly as he whispers, "I love you, Weed."

Weed turns toward him with a bemusement behind his tired smile. "I... Well... well thank you Jerome-san, but I thought this... this was about tradition, and... and about 'subordinates' and leaders."

"Jerome's fulfilled fantasies come crashing down as he frowns, lightly shaking his head. "...This was mating, Leader." He softly replies, being honest. "Not tradition. What I asked you to do..." He looks down at the cum-drizzled grass. " was out of lust, and instinct, and selfishness."

"I wanted you to mark me as yours." He can't help but blush. " make me your..." He blinks. "Bitch."

Weed's smile fades, his eyes confused. "That... that wasn't... " He blinks, looking down. "But Tesshin-san said it was tradition, and you told me..." He trails off, still thinking. His eyes return to Jerome. "And that... that word, I just know that Kyoushirou and Kagetora-san say it a lot. What do you mean by y... your 'bitch,' Jerome?"

The shepherd sighs heavily, his pleasure beginning to fade, distress taking its place. "Do you understand mating, Weed?" He asks. "Mating between two males... is not supposed to happen naturally."

"...Not many males mate with other males." He shakes his head. " It's just... not normal."

"W... But it " The young Akita frowns, a slightly worried look crossing his face. "Wait, then if... if it's not normal, then Jerome-san, why did you tell me we should? Why did you want us to... M... Mate if it's not supposed to happen?"

"It's the rawest form of love " Jerome tilts his head, sounding slightly ashamed. "I needed you to, because I " He pauses. "...I have feelings for you, Leader." He confesses.

Weed struggles to his paws, standing and looking up at Jerome. His frown deepens. "You... you promised you'd change, Jerome-san, that you wouldn't lie. You wouldn't lie to anyone, especially me." He stares up at Jerome and sighs, looking down at his paws. "Jerome-san, you know I care about you. Maybe... maybe more than I do about some others but what do you mean, 'feelings'?"

As Weed calls into question the Shepherd's promise, Jerome struggles to hold back his emotions as he speaks in a sorrowful voice. Folding his ears. "...I don't use the term 'love' lightly," he replies. "Le-leader "

Weed shakes his head, trying to hold his composure. "Jerome-san, I... I don't know what you want me to say. I don't think I understand how you love me, and what you mean. I want to understand, Jerome, but you lied to me." Weed wrestles with his words as his emotions mix. "And the last one to lie to me was... was my... was Gin, and Jerome-san, I don't want you to have to leave again."

"I didn't mean to lie to you!" Jerome quickly replies, as he raises his voice. "I don't know how to explain it to you!" After a slight pause, he sniffles. "...Pl-please, Weed..." The shepherd looks away, almost on the verge of tears. " Do-don't send me away again."

Weed shuts his eyes as he hears Jerome's words, looking away. He didn't want to see his friend like this, but... He opens his eyes again, looking back towards Jerome, a kind but slightly pained smile playing across his muzzle. "I couldn't send you away again, Jerome-san. You're not like... him." He steps forward with eyes on the shepherd's emotion filled face. "I might not understand everything yet, but I... I like you so, so much, Jerome. In... in my heart, you're my friend. The best friend I could have. And if..." Weed takes a breath, looking down to his own paws with a faint smile and a hint of a blush. "If that's... that's kind of how you think about me, then maybe I understand a little."

Weed looks back up as his smile is replaced by a more serious expression. "But do we have to keep this secret? You said this wasn't natural, but you... you lied to me before and said it was, so now..." Weed's faint, tight smile returns to his muzzle. "...Now I just don't know what to do."

"It'd probably be better if we kept this between ourselves, Leader." Jerome shifts his paws, glancing around.

Weed flicks his ears. "Maybe that's better for now. And because... because you were listening to yourself, because you thought it was right, I'll forgive you, Jerome-san. It wasn't..." Weed smiles fully, tail wagging slightly. "...It wasn't bad. It was far from it. But... Jerome-san, if you want to change and you want to stay with us, stay with me, you have to be honest. Please."

The assassin tilts his head, giving yet another swift, but gentle lick to his Leader's cheek. Wagging his tail and smiling. "I am your advisor, Leader." He nods his head. "I swear on what remains of my honor, I will be honest."

Weed laughs as he feels Jerome's tongue on his cheek, then beams up at him when he hears the pledge. "That's all I want. And I'll listen, Jerome-san. Whatever you want to tell me, I'll be there. For you." Weed gives a nod, then turns his head towards Gajou, preparing to step from the bushes. He looks up at the sky. "I think it's time... it's time. Tesshin-san is probably ready."

The assassin quickly nods, as he is the first to step from the bushes. Adjusting himself professionally as he clears his throat. He straightens his posture, wiping his claws on the grass, shining his fangs with his tongue. Brushing his pelt with his-

He blinks, looking behind him at Weed sheepishly. "...Too professional?"

Weed just shakes himself vigorously as he steps from the bushes, throwing the sticks and leaves from his fur. He stops and looks up and Jerome. "Jerome-san, you'll always be you no matter how professional you look, or... or don't look. Just do whatever you want to do."

He nods, trying to muster up the courage to give a little chuckle. But he isn't quite ready to take that step just yet. He'll be sure his Leader is the first to hear him express laughter, though. He gestures toward Gajou with his head as he beckons his Leader to follow him.

Weed follows quickly behind the assassin, fighting his anxiety with a soft smile.

As they pair approaches Ohu's central fortress the young Akita steps ahead, looking around for Tesshin and the others. As soon as Weed turns his head, Tesshin is literally only a few inches from his face.

Weed takes in a sharp breath as he stumbles to the side nearly tripping his own paws in shock, quickly righting himself as he realizes it's the Kouga leader. "Oh, Tesshin-san, I didn't see you there," He chuckles nervously. Tesshin had a talent for frightening appearances. "Is everyone ready?"

"More or less." He looks blankly toward the mass of males. Kyoushirou was lazily licking Kagetora's ear for some reason, while GB had Sasuke in a headlock. Kurotora was calmly threatening to 'Kick the shepherd's ass," and when asked by Izou why, he simply replies, "I don't like 'em."

"I admire your talents at recruiting officers, Leader." He says, raising an eyebrow at the ragtag group of soldiers.

Weed blinks, looking at the pack. "Well, you see, they... they all, um... all care about each other. And that's what matters to me." Weed grins, knowing that perhaps he didn't have the best possible command force in Japan but at least they were friends. "They do what they need to," he glances toward GB, fooling around as he usually did, "almost always." He adds.

"They do what needs to be done." Jerome defends, glaring toward Tesshin.

"I see the Assassin is right back to being on your staff." Tesshin flicks his tail in Jerome's face teasingly, as he gives a cocky smirk.

"The males of Ohu don't require officers." Jerome replies, frowning as his muzzle is flicked. "Every male here knows his duty."

Weed smiles and nods. "Thank you, Jerome. Maybe these males aren't like some of yours back in Kouga, but they're all just as dedicated to us as anyone can be." He gives a small cough. "Thank you for bringing everyone together. Hopefully this won't take too long."

Tesshin nods, as he turns toward the group. He takes a few steps forward as he clears his throat. "MALES!" He shouts. "PAY ATTENTION!"

Jerome stays by Weed's side, unmoving.

Tesshin bows his head toward Weed respectfully, as he steps to the side.

The males stop as they look toward Weed and scramble to look proper, standing at attention for the leader.

Weed addresses the whole group, the young leader taking a deep breath as he begins. "Everyone, thank you for coming together again. I know we just broke up a while ago, but it was better to talk to you now rather than later. As you know, Jerome-san has returned to our ranks..." - He motions towards the Shepherd beside him - "And will be here to stay. He will act as advisor for now, but he's been given a second chance, so he's just an Ohu soldier like all of us. Joe-san and Yukimura-san, you'll see them around, were invited to join us as well so give them the friendship you all give each other. Now there... there was something that happened, after we got back. Before I tell all of you, I need a promise from all of you to listen and to trust me. I know you all always have, so... do all of you promise?"

The males pause, their joking ceasing in totality as they nod seriously.

" Yeah," Kyoushirou speaks on behalf of the whole group, "We swear."

Weed smiles with a hint of sadness in his eyes, happy the group was willing to listen. It might make it easier. "Thank you all."

He swallows, taking in another breath. "Now, Joe-san and Yukimura-san are my brothers, as you might have heard. And I... I now know that's the truth. Before just earlier, I didn't know anything about them, and when I met them, I hoped that was just coincidence." Weed blinks, feeling his eyes already dampening as he tried to will away the tears. The sparkle slowly dims from his eyes and his face shifts to a more stony look as he speaks. "But it wasn't. We were hoping for some answers so we talked to my father."

"He didn't want to see them. He'd banished them, back when we were... were very young. Without thinking, without caring." Anger edged into his voice on the final few words but he swallowed again, recomposing himself.

"And I know all of you know Gin, and know he wouldn't do that for no reason, and I... I thought I knew him too. I just wanted some answers, and he... he gave me his answer." Weed looks to each member of the group, a saddened but hard expression on his young face. "Gin wasn't... isn't who we thought he was. I could have forgiven him, but I... I had to stop him. From killing one of us." His eyes flick to Jerome, then back to the group. "What he said was that he didn't care. He'd never cared, about any of us. That he'd be happier if..." Weed breathes in deeply again, closing his eyes for just a moment. "If I weren't here. If I'd never been here. So I... I had to make a choice, and I hope you all can forgive me." Weed pauses, a miniscule tear finding its way down his cheek.

"Gin is no longer part of Ohu, and is forever banished from our land. He can never come back. If... if my father is seen here, I cannot give him another chance. We will have to decide if it happens, but if... if it does, he's been warned." Weed sniffs, eyes narrowing as he looks towards the horizon.

Everyone is dead-silent. Not saying a word.

Weed looks back the group, silent for a moment, trying to hold his stoic expression. His sorrow begins to break through and he holds back a sob, resisting the urge to turn away from the group and instead keeping his eyes on his friends as one by one, his tears drip slowly to the dusty ground. "I... I'm sorry, all of you. I am. He gave me a choice, and if... if I hadn't banished him "

"NO, NO!" The group erupts into a chorus of exclamations, as they all shake their heads. Rushing to their Leader's side as they reassure him. "You did the right thing, Leader!" Tesshin shakes his head.

"I would of done the same thing!"

"Screw Gin!"

"Give the Leader some space!" Kyoushirou orders, forcing the group to step back.

Weed drops his head as the others step away, closing his eyes tightly, desperately wishing it'd never happened, wishing his father hadn't tricked them all. He chokes out his words through his tears. "No, I... I DIDN'T do the right thing, I... You... you don't understand, it..." He looks up at his friends around him, his tears streaming down his face as his voice cracks. "I gave up on my father, I... I gave up on my... myself, I almost killed him, I... I should've done something, something different, ANYTHING! I helped the others, damn it why... why couldn't I HELP HIM?!" Weed collapses to the ground, crying as he tries to cover his head with his paws. "Please, all... all of you, just... just forgive me, please, it... it was my fault, I... I couldn't..." Weed trails off, his breath erratic through his sobbing.

The males have absolutely no idea how to calm their sobbing Leader, and a few of their ears perk.

"Le-Leader..." Soft reassurances flutter from the group. "...I-It's okay, really..."

" Come on, Weed..." Kyoushirou whispers, trying to help him to his paws. "Please stand up..."

Jerome just stares, shaking his head lightly. "Losing your father is not a simple thing."

Weed's sobbing tapers off, his tears only complemented by his shallow breath. He shrugs off the scarred Kishu, taking his paws from his head and lifting his head to look up at the group around him bleary-eyed. "N... no, a... all of you, i... it's not okay. I wasn't strong enough, I... I'm supposed to be a leader a leader to you all and... and I couldn't do anything but... but send him away." He lays his head on the ground, pleading to the group. "Just... just forgive me, please "

" W-we forgive you, Leader..." Various members of the group reply.

Weed closes his eyes, his breath calming. Maybe he'd never fully understand his father and maybe he'd never forgive himself for having to make one of the hardest decisions he'd ever made, but his heart lay within the group of soldiers around him. If they forgave him, the young leader could find a reason to stand up again.

With a deep breath he stands slowly, trying to shake his tears from his fur. He looks around him with a smile fighting the tears. He opens his mouth to speak and after a pause, he chokes out a grateful "Th... thank you. Thank you so much." His smile widens as his friends stare at him and he giggles, then laughs and laughs, his last tears cascading down his face in joy and relief.

The group encircles him once again, as they pat him reassuringly on the shoulder. GB even nuzzles him before quickly withdrawing, feeling a bit awkward.

"Gee..." GB tries to lighten the mood, as he lightly knocks Weed on the head with his paw. "You're so sensitive!"

Weed's laughing slowly comes to a close and he wipes his eyes on his paw, still giggling slightly. Weed looks up to his godfather, smiling widely with a sniffle. "I... I guess I kind of am, GB." He looks towards the rest of the group, smiling apologetically. "I... I'm sorry, all of you. This is not how any leader should be, I just wasn't prepared. For... for all of it. Are all of you okay?" They nod their heads quickly. Clearly upset that their Leader was worried at all.

"Good, hehe, I... I should've know you'd all understand." He gestures towards Gajou, flicking his ears. "Then if you're all alright, please, go back to your posts. Thank you for coming for me."

His face sobers for just a moment, his tone serious. "And... and don't forget what I said. Gin is dangerous. If you see him, find me as quickly as you can."

"I'll kill em' myself!" Kyoushirou puffs out his chest. "Kyoushirou of Shiga takes care of coward fathers, as he always has!"

"Kyoushiro!" Tesshin scolds. "Don't speak like that! Traitor or not," he frowns, "he is still the Leader's father!"

Weed's eyes fixate on the scarred white Kishu, his stoic look unphased. "Kyoushiro-san, thank you, but... please, leave this to me. Don't go doing something like that. This was my father, my... my decision. If something happens, if he comes back, it will be my responsibility."

"I doubt he'll come back." Kurotora speaks up, as he steps into the circle. He shakes his head. "Gin is all about... ' honor.' Honor, especially when he killed my brother. Chutora."

Weed's head tilts Kurotora speaks. "Kurotora-san, my father... Gin killed Chutora?!"

"This is no secret." Jerome interjects. "Even I knew of it, and I'm an outcast to Ohu."

"...Leader," Tesshin softly frowns, "everyone knows that "

Weed shakes his head and looks between the three of them, eyes widened and confused.

"'Gin, shooting-star. Drowns famous Kai-Brother.'" Kyoushirou phrases the news as a headline. "Hard to miss."

Weed blinks. "I didn't know, he never told me. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing!" Kyoushirou remarks. "You're the Leader!"

"Kyoushirou!" Jerome scolds, as the male goes silent.

Weed looks to Kyoushiro. He sighs. "Kyoushiro-san, we all make mistakes. Everyone has something to apologize for, even... even the leader. Your leader."

" What will it take to convince you otherwise?" Izou interrupts pacing forward with a look of concern to the Leader of Ohu. "Your officers have forgiven you, Weed-san. Clearly it wasn't a mistake.."

"I..." He struggles with the question. "Izou-san, what I did is only right if there wasn't a reason he should ever come back. Maybe if he proved that there wasn't anything there, that he did something beyond unforgivable and had no remorse at all, maybe then. He showed me that he didn't want to be forgiven, but..." Weed sniffs. "...but I can't get it out of my head that he might've. That I could've done something." He shakes his head. "I almost know nothing about him, pretty much only that he's my father and he was the leader before me. I didn't even know about my own brothers and I didn't know about Chutora."

"I got it!" Sasuke, the only one who hadn't been involved in the scene thus far, suddenly comes up with an idea. "Why don't we just teach the Leader on history?"

Everyone goes silent, glances passed between members of the group in confusion.

"Oh, okay." Kyoushirou calmly breaks the ice, as he grabs Weed by the shoulder. "Let's go."

"And where are you taking him?" Tesshin frowns.

"I'll teach the Leader what he needs to know. I know practically everything." The young male says as he dismisses the old veteran.

"Perhaps it'd be better if to try and stay focused," Jerome interjects, "where everyone sticks to teaching the Leader what he's missed in their area."

The young leader tilts his head and looks to Jerome. "Jerome, what do you mean?"

"For example:" He gestures toward Tesshin. "Tesshin talks of Clan Kouga and Iga, and where..." he pauses. "their history crossed over with Ohu's. Kyoushirou can speak of the region of Shiga and it's history."

"I speak of my brothers, and the region of Kai, then." Kurotora interjects.

"I can talk about..." G.B blinks, scratching an ear. " eh... how to fish?"

Izou can't help but roll his eyes at the setter. "I could speak of Mutsu and my father, if you wish."

Looking around him as the others speak up and offer their knowledge, Weed's eyes sparkle. "Jerome, that's good! If you're all alright with telling me what you know, I'd like that!"

"You heard the Leader!" Tesshin makes a tall gesture with his paw. "We'll take turns teaching him!"

"..But not with all of you idiots here!" Kyoushirou adds, looking to his friends in the scattered group. "Come on, you stupid jackasses! Go on, shows over!"

The males all huff, looking around as he begin to do their own thing.

"Dismissed!" Tesshin adds, as the males walk off.

Jerome, Kyoushiro, and Tesshin all sit near Weed expectantly, as if waiting for some wise words to shock and awe them in bewilderment.

Weed looks towards the three males left, taking a breath and opening his muzzle to speak. He promptly whips his head to the side, squeezing his eyes closed and sneezing loudly.

"Ew!" Kyoushirou wipes his chest fur. "Got pup-snot on me!"

He sniffs, laughing. "Whoops, sorry Kyoushiro-san." His attention turns back to the group. "Thank you, you three. I... I fell apart back there and you stayed with me through it." Weed grins at the three, happy to have the generals by his side. He sighs contentedly, one of the worst days of his life ever so slightly being recovered as it went on. "So in history with Ohu and... and my father, where do I begin? Where was he first?"

Tesshin raises himself tall, clearing his throat. "Leader, I know at the very least some of the general basics, so we can start with that. Back, before any of this, there was a bear hound just like you and your father. Shiro was his name, your great-grandfather, and he was the first to fight the bear Akakabuto a number of years ago."

Weed looks down, counting on his claws. " Akakabuto was around for that long? Then I guess Shiro didn't beat him?"

"No." Tesshin frowns. "He didn't beat him. But his son Riki, your grandfather, was a witness to his death."

Weed looks back up. "But my grandfather, he died too, right?"

"Riki?" Tesshin perks an ear. Weed nods in response.

"In the final battle against Akakabuto, in the final moments, he was killed by the demon-bear." Tesshin explains.

Weed nods again, his ears drooping slightly. "I thought so. And they finished the bear, and that that was the end?"

"Not even close, leader." He shakes his head. "Many things occurred afterwards. Before Akakabuto, there were many events. Important events."

Weed tilts his head. "Important events? Like what?"

"Well, to name a few " Tesshin clears his throat. "How Gin joined the army, how they first met the Kai brothers, and how the met clan Kouga and Iga " He pauses. "And the journey to Hokkaido. I think it would be best if Kurotora-san explained the Kai brothers' story to you." He politely insists. "I was not there to witness it."

Weed nods. "I will. And what do you mean, 'how he joined the Ohu army'? I've only heard he was " Weed's words hang for a moment as he thinks. "Well, I always thought he was there from the start."

"I'm afraid that's not the case." The Kouga lord shakes his head. "In fact, by the time Gin met Kouga and Iga for the first time, he wasn't even an officer. Just a simple soldier."

"Then who " Weed tries his best to connect the dots. "Then was Riki the leader before then? When Gin joined?"

"Yes, leader." Tesshin nods his head. "Riki was the original," he adds, "the first leader of Ohu."

Weed smiles, proud of his ability to draw the connection. "So then my father and and the army went to Kouga and Iga?"

He nods. "After they acquired the loyalty of the Kai Brothers. It was only by chance that they stumbled upon the two clans."

"If they just stumbled on them, what happened? I know Akame-san joined them, and and your father burned himself. He didn't tell me why."

" Akame, expecting Kouga to invade at any moment, had littered the grounds with poisoned spikes." Tesshin replies. "And when the Ohu army was rushing through, they experienced the trap firsthand. They were paralyzed and going to die, including Gin himself. Akame recognized Ben as his savior from years ago and decided to spare them, so he went out for the cure."

" Perhaps it's best," the white ninja-dog himself says as he interrupts Tesshin, "if I explain my part of the story. Iga has its history alongside its secrets."

Weed nods at his general, playfully making an X across his chest with his paw. "Your secrets stay with us, Akame-san, cross my heart."

" I cannot promise that this secret stays only with me." Tesshin comments, smirking. Weed looks towards the Kouga leader, a cautioning tone slipping into his voice. "Tesshin-san, I think it'd be better to keep these things just between us."

Tesshin nods, flicking an ear. " I was just teasing "

Weed's face softens and he nods and turns back to the Iga leader. "So back then, Ohu came to you and and got poisoned?"

Akame frowns as he thinks back. " Not my fondest memory of the occasion, Leader. We mistook them for Kouga agents."

His voice softens as he explains, remembering their nearly fatal mistake. "It was night, dark as ever."

Weed speaks up. "But you saved them, right? How?"

"A special herb, that grew from the lakes in Kouga territory."

"So you saved them, and then then Iga and Ohu fought Kurojaki's Kouga males, for some reason? That's what-"

"I was getting to that part." Akame interrupts. "When we were just about to make our way back to our own land, Kurojaki ambushed us on the shore."  
>" Oh. So you were still at war."<p>

Tesshin steps forward, butting into the story. "The Iga house was set aflame by Akame himself. Kurojaki jumped into the flames, trying to do his duty and save the scrolls. His subordinates followed him to their deaths." He lowers his head.

Weed's expression turns to one of horror. "Kurojaki AND all the others?" He asks quietly. "Tesshin, I I'm sorry to hear that."

Tesshin gives a curt nod, speaking again. "This was your father's introduction to our two clans. Dogs burning alive, their pelts blackened by the flames." Akame lowers his head respectfully.

Weed looks between the two leaders of clans, shocked. He'd never been told these stories as they were, he'd only heard tale of his father's brave deeds. He shakes his head slowly. "I... I'm sorry, to both of you. Your clans have each been through so much, and I've never heard of any of it."

Weed looks to the two of them after a moment of silence, speaking softly. "And from there, Iga helped Ohu, and that... was that?"

"I allied myself to your father's father." Akame explains. "I didn't swear loyalty to Gin, as he wasn't an officer, nor the Leader. But when Riki was killed, I had to swear loyalty to Gin."

"Did you... did you know back then? What he was like?"

"What Riki was like, or Gin?" Akame perks an ear.

"My father. Back then."

"He was..." Akame pauses, as if in deep thought. " charismatic, as always. I sensed no evil in him, like I sensed in the Kouga males. But, admittedly, something was off." He frowns.

Weed paws at the ground, a curious worry crossing his face. "What do you mean, Akame-san?"

"I felt a disturbing ambition in him." He shifts his paws, unable to explain it hardly. "You must understand, I had to swear loyalty or else I'd have been left for dead. I was wounded after the fight, and I'd have little chance to care for myself." His voice turns cold and his eyes darken. "The Ohu army, after the change, wasn't there for charity."

"He would have left you?" Weed opens his eyes wide, looking towards the Iga lord. "He would've just let you die?"

"Without a doubt." The Lord looks toward Tesshin. "I'd have been left for the last of the Kouga dogs to devour."

Tesshin folds an ear, turning his attention to Weed wearily. "Back then Kouga dogs devoured the flesh of other males. My father said that..." He sighs, sounding ashamed. "...it... strengthened you, to eat dog flesh. But but I never did." He quickly adds, looking away.

Weed pales almost immediately. "Your clan... ate other..." He swallows and resists a gag. "I never knew this about you and your clan, or..." Weed looks back over to Tesshin, swallowing again. "...Or you and yours. Thank you, both of you. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Unless you're interested in the names of my great, great, great, great, grandfathers or something of the sort," Akame shakes his head. "Then no, Leader."

"Thank you, Akame-san, I think that's what I needed for now." He offers a slightly pained smile, still a bit nauseous from Tesshin's comment.

"I'm sure others can offer you more information." Tesshin nods his head. "We've taught you all we can."

"Then while we still have time " Weed squints up at the sky, trying to judge about how much daylight they still had left. "...I should find someone else to talk with."

"Have you ever heard of Hakuro, Leader?" Tesshin asks.

Weed looks back down to the two of them, his ears quickly perking up. "I've heard the name but I I'm not sure." He shakes his head apologetically.

The two males seem surprised. "He's been talking all about you, Leader."

"He's fought hard, back in your father's reign of Ohu." Akame adds.

"He was famous for his controversial opinions about your father." Tesshin adds.

"Controversial?" Weed asks as he tilts his head.

"He doesn't have the highest opinion of your father."

"I guess I know why, but didn't you say Gin always was " Weed blinks. "Charismatic?"

"Hakuro saw right through his act, apparently." Akame give a slow nod, thinking back. "He didn't believe the pup for a second."

"Though I've heard he was always polite." Tesshin interjects. "He was a step ahead of Gin the whole time."

Weed is surprised, leaning forward slightly. "If Hakuro knew, why didn't he say something? Do something?"

"It wasn't his place. Hakuro was from Hokkaido, leading a pack of males to help Ohu in it's struggle against Akakabuto."

"It should have been his place, if they were helping the army!" Weed states, slightly dismayed. "Then what happened? With Hakuro, and the males?"

"Hakuro survived the final battle, as well as his pack." The Kouga Lord replies. "But, he decided to send his males back to Hokkaido, and stay here.."

"So the army met them in Hokkaido, Hakuro helped but... but knew something was wrong, and then stayed. Is that all that happened?"

"He'd be glad to speak to you, I imagine " He tilts his head. "He should be somewhere inside Gajou now, in fact."

Weed looks behind him, thinking hard. "Hakuro, from Hokkaido... I must have seen him before..." His head snaps forward again with a smile, and he stands. "Wait, is he the one that keeps mentioning brown bears?"

Tesshin's ear perks, and he nods quickly. "Hakuro, the bear-slayer."

Weed turns his head to where Tesshin had suggested the male was. "Maybe I have seen him before. I never knew who he was. I might go and talk to him."

"I'd advise you do, Leader." Akame nods, agreeing with the idea. "He is very... unique."

Weed nods quickly, turning his attention back to the two clan leaders and dipping his head out of respect. "Both of you, thank you for everything."

"We live to serve." Tesshin bows his head.

"Go on, Leader." Akame pats Weed gently on the shoulder with his paw.

Weed nods, thanking Akame with a smile. He turns to the caves nestled into Gajou, making his way towards them with a slight wag in his tail. Between what Akame and Tesshin had said, he'd filled many of the gaps in his knowledge the young leader had never even realized he had. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to learn something more about his father, who he was quickly finding to be far from what Weed had been lead to believe.

Weed approaches the dens, looking to the left and right. As he vaguely recalled, Hakuro was somewhat of the same breed as Izou. Besides that, he couldn't recall enough to know where to look. "Is there a Hakuro in here?" Weed calls out, looking side to side for the male.

As soon as the Leader finishes the loudly voiced question, he is pinned to the ground as a Husky stands over him, giving off a hearty laugh the likes of which the leader has never heard.

Weed lays in shock as the husky stands over him, wagging his tail. "My name is Hakuro. Call me by my name, too! I'm a troublemaker from the Hokkaido Island!" He introduces himself, grinning from ear to ear.

Weed looks up to the male above him, stunned. He glances side to side, his paws pinned to the ground as he smiles nervously. "Um Hello, Hakuro-san. My name is Weed, I... I think you might have heard of me already, but it's good to meet you."

" HAH!" Hakuro smirks. "Allow me to give you " he pauses, his smirk widening deviously. "... a Hokkaido greeting."

After the words leave his mouth, he gives an abrupt sharp nip to Weed's neck. Weed twists his head to the side as he is nipped, struggling against the males grip. "Ack! I... I don't think that's necessary, Hakuro-san!"

"Course' it is!" Hakuro disagrees, as he steps off the Akita, allowing him to stand as a tiny bit of blood drips from the nip-wound. "Only good manners, is all!" He pats the leader cheekily on the shoulder.

Weed scrambles quickly to his feet, receiving a pat as he dabs at the small wound with his paw, eyes widening slightly as he feels the blood on his neck. "I... Hakuro-san, thank you, but maybe it'd be better if you were a little... calmer?"

The husky pauses, seeming confused. "I am calm, Leader!" He blinks.

"That's normal for Hakuro, Leader." Kyoushirou remarks from the darkness of the cave, the daylight only revealing his outline as he lies lazily on the ground.

"Didn't here you complain when I greeted you this evening, Kyoushiro!" Hakuro remarks cheerily to the Kishu, who growls low in his throat. The scarred Kishu looks away, saying nothing more.

"Now then, Leader." Hakuro sits down seriously. "You wish to discuss Gin, yes?"

Weed looks between Kyoushirou and the... enthusiastic male, and sits in front of him. "Y... yes. I talked with Akame and Tesshin-san, and they thought you could tell me more about him. They mentioned when you met him, you thought there was something wrong."

"He was too polite." He simply concludes, shrugging as if that was the end of it. "Polite males are crafty males." He warns gently lifting a paw.

Weed tilts his head, his smile dropping. "Am I too polite? Am I like him?"

"No, Leader." Hakuro shakes his head in amusement. "You aren't faking it, like he was. Gin was... a liar." Hakuro shakes his head.

Weed nods, looking down to his paws. "Yes. I think I know that now. I still don't know what he said that... that WAS true."

"I wouldn't focus too much on him." He sighs. "Just... focus on becoming a better male than he was."

Weed sighs, still looking towards the ground. "I... I'll try, Hakuro." He looks back up, his face lightening slowly. "So what happened when you first met him? Did he come to Hokkaido?"

"The Ohu Army didn't come to Hokkaido as they didn't have the time," Hakuro says proudly as his tail wags, "so I got my boys together and we came out to the Ohu Army!"

"So you came to us?" Weed smiles, looking back up. "Then... I know it was long ago, but thank you. Akame-san said that after you and the others fought the bear, you stayed here. Why did you stay if you knew about Gin?"

"For the sake of the males under him." Hakuro frowns. "Like Akame-san, Ben-san. I couldn't leave my comrades!" He insists. "They're like my brothers!"

"In-fact," he continues, "I sometimes felt more of a connection to them than I did with my own family. I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Weed listens intently, nodding. "You shouldn't ever forget your family back in Hokkaido, but I'm glad you stayed behind to... keep an eye on Gin." He looks left and right, leaning in slightly as if they were discussing some secret. "Akame-san said he also knew about him, but what about the others? Ben, Kurotora, all the other males: Did they think anything was wrong? What would've happened if..." He swallows, dreading the thought. "...if no-one like you, or Akame, were there to watch him? Would things be different?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about what could've been, kid..." Hakuro softly replies, patting Weed on the shoulder reassuringly. "All that's important is what's happening now."

Weed smiles, subtly edging away from the other male's paw. He was happy to get a pat, but he was hoping to avoid any other incidents in the vein of the 'Hokkaido greeting' he'd received earlier. "You're right, Hakuro-san. Thank you for telling me what you know, but... one last question." He pauses, his smile wavering. "My father, he never even told me about my brothers. That he banished. And I've done what I can to make it up to them, but is there anything I can do for... for all of us," he sweeps his paw in front of him, gesturing towards the greater part of Ohu, "that can help make up for... what he did?" He sighs, lowering his paw. "Or is there nothing to be done?"

"That's easy!" Hakuro withdraws his paw, getting the message as he places it on his chest. He bows his head politely. "All you gotta do is, make a pledge to not become your father."

Weed blinks. "A pledge? You mean just... just a promise?"

He winks, nodding his head as if he knew the hardest questions life itself creates.

Weed looks forward into the distance, his eyes shining. "A promise... I can make a promise." He looks to the Hokkaido representative, grinning. "If I make my promise here, now, will you make sure I don't forget it?"

"HAH!" Hakuro lets out his infamous laugh again, as he licks his very sharp fangs. "Of course, Leader!" He stands, wagging his tail furiously.

Weed stands and, with a slightly worried step away from the former Hokkaido leader, takes a breath. "Okay then, I promise! I promise to you, to Ohu, to all the others, that I will NOT become the male my father was!" He inhales deeply. "You hear that?!" He calls to nobody in particular, grinning excitedly as he wags his tail. "I pledge that I am not, and never will be, my father! Not now, not ever! No matter what happens, I'll never let myself be like... like Gin!"

Kyoushirou claps sarcastically in the background. "WOO!"

Hakuro nods, seemingly satisfied. "Okay, then my work here is done." He abruptly comments, walking out of the den with a spring in his step.

Weed stands there, panting lightly as he smiles. He hoped with all of his young heart it was a promise he could keep, and at the very least he felt confident in himself again. Weed turns to the white Kishu and laughs at the cheer, giving him a wink. "Kyoushiro-san, maybe you need to make a pledge too. You could, I don't know, leave Kage alone for once so I don't have to keep you two from killing each other every day?"

" I'll make a pledge to quit letting you treat me like a pup." He remarks. "Treatin' me like you're my dad, or somethin' "

Weed chuckles again. "Kyoushiro, I wouldn't treat you like that. You just need some advice sometimes, you..." He pauses, perking his ears up as he thinks. "...You're one of the most enthusiastic friends I have." He looks in the direction Hakuro had wandered off, lifting a paw to dab at the wound on his neck with a slight grimace. "Though Hakuro-san seems to almost beat you in terms of enthusiasm."

Kyoushirou turns his head, showing where he'd gotten 'Greeted' to Weed. Same tiny trickle of blood, dried but hardly unnoticeable.

"When he was younger," Kurotora's yawns, his voice echoing from the furthest corner of the den, from his corner of the den, "He gave a 'nip' the size of a paw."

Weed's eyes widen, and his laugh gains an edge of nervousness. "The size of a paw?" He glances behind him, making sure the husky from Hokkaido was nowhere near. "Well I guess I... I'll be asking him not to try and pin me down anymore." Weed turns his head forward again, padding toward the older Kai dog. "Did you... experience it yourself, Kurotora-san?"

Kurotora nods, turning his head as he reveals, indeed, a rather large scar under his fur.

"He nipped deep.." He frowns. "As he did to my two brothers."

Weed shivers, unsettled with the idea of a Hokkaido greeting worse than the one he'd already experienced. He approaches Kurotora in the darkness and sits, a sigh escaping his muzzle. "Well, I'm glad you're still here today." He flicks an ear. "You heard why I came for Hakuro. Could you tell me about my father, your your brothers?"

"Hell if I know anything about Ohu before we met everyone." He grunts gruffly. "Now, my brothers, on the other paw..." He folds his paws calmly. "What do you want to know, Weed?"

Weed lays down as well, attempting to fold his paws over one another as properly as the other male but only succeeding in awkwardly shuffling them together. "Well, I don't know who your brothers were. I hear Kagetora-san and the others mention your brothers, Akatora and... Chutora, I think it was. But nobody ever told me anything besides that Akatora died when fighting Akakabuto and Chutora... something happened with Chutora and my father."

"Pffft, Kagetora." Kurotora shakes his head, though Weed can see the pride in his eyes. "That sorry excuse of a soldier is..." He pauses. " Is worthy of the family lineage." He nods his head slowly. "He's my son."

Weed smiles and nods. "Kagetora is one of Ohu's best soldiers, and a good friend. I'm glad he's with us."

"He better be the best." Kurotora licks his fangs. "If he ever starts to become a lazy-ass, you just tell me."

"I don't think I've ever seen Kagetora-san when he isn't working or getting into a figh..." Weed stops himself. "...or trying to help out." He finishes, smiling awkwardly.

"A fight..." He repeats, chuckling as a smirk crosses his muzzle. "Yeah, he has his uncle's spirit. Akatora always got into fights." He nods, suddenly in deep thought. "He liked to protect the three of us." He blinks. "Always protective, my big brother our big brother."

Weed stays still, listening with respect as he nods silently. "Akatora was older than both you and Chutora so that means you were the youngest? What were you three like, when you were young? When you were pups?"

"When we were pups..." He blinks. "Ben saved our lives when we were very young, actually."

"Ben did? So is that why the Ohu army, with Ben and my father, went to you?"

Kurotora shrugs. "They just happened to come across us, while we were taking on a boar. My brother, Akatora, didn't know any of the guys talking to us, so..." He shrugs. "We attacked. Ben stepped forward, and told us who he was and we finally remembered him. We swore that we'd gladly give our lives to the male who saved us." He nods his head, concluding the story.

Weed sits watching him, eyes wide. His dedication to the male who'd save him was inspirational. "So Ben saved you all when you were little, and you remembered him again when the Ohu army found you." His voice lowers slightly. "But what about Chutora and... and Gin? What happened?"

"Gin drowned him." He replies simply.

Weed blinks and opens his muzzle and quickly shuts it again, his slight smile dropping. "...Why?" He asks quietly.

" Chutora said something." Kurotora shakes his head. " I don't know what, but Gin didn't like it. I think... Chutora attacked Gin, for what he once said to Akatora or something. Gin took him to the bottom of the lake in Iga, and..." The elder Kai dog lets out a sigh. "It pains me to talk about it."

Weed's muzzle opens in shock. The others were telling the truth when they'd mentioned it before. "I'm sorry, Kurotora-san. Before I... before I learned who he was, I never thought he would kill... just kill someone like that."

"What did you do when Gin... Gin killed him? Why did you and Akatora stay with them?"

"Me and Akat Well, we " Kurotora's voice wavers, his eyes revealing some struggle. He pauses, looking to Weed, downcast.

Weed tilts his head, confusion crossing his muzzle. "Wh... what is it?"

Kurotora's eyebrows furrow. "Leader, what I tell you now, you cannot tell my son, you cannot tell your soldiers, none of them. Kagetora could never deal with it if he heard what happened to his other uncle."

Weed shifts side to side uneasily as the older Kai brother's intense stare falls on him. "Kurotora-san, I promise."

"Chutora..." His gaze falls the rocky ground " Never drowned. It was later that we told everyone my brother died in battle, he he wouldn't want everyone to know he he died how he did." Kurotora's gaze remains fixated on the ground, his eyelid twitching ever so slightly. "Chutora was... was pushed down the pass, down the bottomless crevice."

Weed lifts his head, uncrossing his paws as his eyes widen. "Kurotora-san, what do... do you mean?"

"Gin, when he thought I couldn't see him, he He pushed my brother after Akakabuto was beaten. He never never had a chance."

"He pushed him into the pass... AFTER they killed Akakabuto?" Weed looks down at his paws, trying to think. Disbelief and a spot of anger pass over his shocked face. "So... so then my father didn't kill him in a fight. He... he just m... murdered your brother?!"

Kurotora meets Weed's eyes for just a moment, and the Kai dog immediately looks away. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just..." He struggles to voice his words, and after a moment he curls into a ball, hiding his face.

Weed lays still for a moment, his mind reeling. The more he'd learned the more he'd come to realize how misled he'd been for the longest time, but to hear that his father had killed a trusting comrade in cold blood after Gin had gotten what he'd needed was horrifying. He stands slowly, making his way to just beside the curled up Kai brother. "Kurotora-san, I..." His voice falters as he realizes he had nothing he can say. He sits just beside him with a small sniffle. "I'm sorry, I asked too much." He closes his eyes, his ears drooping. He looks up and away, eyes open but ears still back. "You heard my promise. That I'd never become him, that I'd never let what... what happened to you happen again."

"Yes, I Just " The last remaining Kai-Brother sighs.

Weed sniffs again and stands. "Would you like me to go, Kurotora-san?"

"..Please." He pulls himself tighter together, trying to avoid the world as a whole.

Weed turns, looking back with a wavering smile. "Thank you, Kurotora-san, for talking with me." He looks forward once again and walks away from the dejected Kai dog, his own small steps heavy against the ground.

After he's walked a short distance away he slows his trot to a stop, sitting and hanging his head, thinking back to Kurotora's words. Weed thought that knowing more about his father would make thinking of him and his banishment easier, but it only served to make things much worse for the young leader. His father, banishing his sons, killing his comrades in the worst of ways - Weed suddenly felt nauseous, overwhelmed with the idea that just days earlier he'd strove with everything he had to be just like his father. That what he'd known, and so many others had known, was far from the whole truth. That what they'd known was just what Gin had wanted them to know.

GB, having been trotting about on patrol, notices the young leader sitting among the trees and makes his way over to him. " Hey, Weed. What's wrong?" He perks his ears, genuine interest in his voice as he sits down next to his Leader.

Weed looks up, recognizing his godfather's voice immediately. "GB!" He exclaims, not nearly as enthusiastically as normal but still slightly relieved to see him. "It's nothing. I talked to Kurotora-san about my father. I was just... just thinking."

"If it was nothing, it wouldn't be bothering you so much!" The English Setter exclaims. Even though his way of thinking was very simplistic, it was surprisingly effective and to the point.

Weed smiles weakly. "I wanted to learn more about Ohu and who my father was, and I..." He shakes his head, his tight frail smile remaining on his muzzle. "I knew nothing about Gin, GB. Not just that he didn't care about any of us, but..." He gulps, looking down. "I think he killed some others, GB. Even ones that were on his side."

"He-hey..." G.B frowns, knowing that Weed's smile was forced as he pulls him into a hug. " I-It's okay, Weed."

Weed's eyes widen as he is hugged. "G... GB!" He laughs feebly, the embrace seemingly squeezing out his tears as his eyes get watery. He sniffs. "I just never knew that he would have left Akame behind to be... be eaten, that he killed Chutora. I didn't know GB, and I... I promised I wouldn't be like him, but I don't know how I'll ever make up for everything my father did."

"Hey..." GB softly says to the leader, not caring about the unprofessional embrace. He tilts his head, concerned. "I... didn't know Gin did that, but..." He pauses, not sure what to say. "Yo-you were sad about Hougen, weren't you? And about Nero, all the way back when I first met you, right?"

"And Blue, and..." The setter frowns. "That eyebrows guy. Kamakiri?" He ponders. "An-anyway, Weed, you're just Soft." He nods. "Nothing wrong with that, really!"

"You just feel bad because you really thought there was good in him..." he sighs, trying not to sound cruel. "...Some guys just aren't good, Leader." He softly concludes, shaking his head.

Weed quickly pulls away from GB's embrace, looking at him for a moment with tears in his eyes, quickly turning away. "...S... soft?" He shakes his head back and forth, closing his eyes. "GB, I was sad about Blue and Hougen because... because they died, GB. They died, and nobody like that has to die." He looks up to the English setter. "Blue saved me, and Hougen was lost, but I don't think it was his fault. I always thought that nobody should have to die."

"I thought everyone had a chance, something... something that explained why they did what they did. But GB, I..." Weed looks towards him as a tear slides its way down his face, panic in his eyes. "GB, what if there was someone who lied to you your whole life, who lied to everyone in the worst way except to the ones he needed to break, who banished his sons except the one he... he wanted to use, who murdered someone who thought they were his friend?"

The puppy pauses, his lip quivering. "How... how do you explain why they shouldn't have to... to die?"

GB sits with his jaw hanging open, speechless as he shakes his head. " I don't know..."

Weed closes his eyes, trying to breathe deeply to calm himself. "No, GB, you don't know, and I don't know, and NOBODY KNOWS!" He picks up a stick from the ground in his mouth in frustration, crushing it in his small jaws and throwing it to the ground. "Everyone keeps telling me 'it's okay' and that I just can't be him, and I even tell MYSELF I should never be him, but the more I know the closer to HIM I get!"

He whips his head back to GB, desperation in his eyes. "GB, I'm scared. I don't want to kill anyone, but if my... my father comes back, I don't think I could do anything but take his life."

"...Then we..." G.B shakes his head. "...Damnit, Weed!" He curses for one of the very few times Weed can remember. "We'll take him prisoner, like we took everyone else! We're not going to kill anyone!"

Weed steps forward, his paw striking the ground with fury. "If he comes back, then say we take my father prisoner, GB; then what?! He tricks somebody into letting him go? He convinces everyone he should be leader again? He... he claws our throats out one by one like he almost did to Jerome-san?!" Weed's tears flow down his face, but he doesn't care. "I... I want to save everyone I can, but it's not that simple, GB!"

"We'll tie him up with every chain, every rope, and secure him with every soldier loyal to you, Leader." Tesshin interjects into the argument, as he speaks in a final tone. "I will personally place MY bodyguards to watch him."

Weed jumps as the Kouga lord speaks, surprised at his arrival. He turns towards him, eyes still filled with apprehension. "What then, Tesshin-san? Then we have what could be one of the most dangerous males trapped in Gajou, and what, we send Sasuke down there to make him nice with jokes?"

"We leave him to rot." The Lord darkly replies.

Weed's muzzle contorts into a pained, twisted smile. "Then... then I'm just Hougen, holding Gin in my fortress, keeping him there on the edge of death while we all think we've done the right thing?"

Tesshin suddenly pauses, his face perking as if he just thought of a brilliant idea. "Turn your father over to my Clan." Tesshin offers, the tone sinister. "We'll take care of him. What he did to my father, my clan, as necessary as it was..." He twirls his paw in the dirt, chuckling darkly. "I'd very much enjoy that, Leader." His tail wags, an uncommon occurrence for the Kouga lord.

"...Gee " G.B chuckles nervously. " Wha-what a guy "

Weed stands still, slightly unsure if Tesshin was being serious. He sighs sharply, frustrated with himself. "If... if it would be punishment for what he's done to you, to... to all of us, and it would keep him from hurting anyone else, maybe... Maybe, Tesshin-san."

"I'm sure I'd be able to track him down " Tesshin adds, licking his fangs.

Weed quickly shakes his head. "No," he replies firmly, "I don't want anyone to have to try and find him." He looks up to the sky. "I already sent him away. If he comes back, or makes his choice to try and harm us again, then..." He brushes the tears from his cheeks with his paw. "Then I'll make my choice as well. Let's hope we'll never have to see him again, right?" He asks, looking back down and glancing between the two of them with a tight lipped smile on his young muzzle.

GB, feeling uncomfortable and getting behind on his patrol, decides it best to leave the conversation at this point. He bows his head, trotting off with urgency. Tesshin calmly sits there, looking at Weed, slightly hoping for dismissal.

The Akita turns away from the Kouga lord, sitting down wearily. He fold his ears down and speaks with a quiet fierceness. "All I want to do is do what's right, and now I don't know who to listen to. Every time I listen to myself, I hear something I don't want to, and I don't know who's telling the truth anymore." He paws at the ground, disappointment in his voice. "I always thought it was best to trust everyone, but... but my father tricked us, Jerome-san hid for so long, Akame knew about my brothers, and..." He counts the time he'd been deceived with marks in the dirt, sighing deeply as he adds one for the spotted Kouga dog behind him. "...and even you, Tesshin."

The male frowns, shifting his paws uncomfortably. "...Wha-what do you mean, Leader?" He tries to keep his posture, but his voice falters slightly.

Weed sets his paw back down while Tesshin's confidence wavers, looking at the lines on the ground as he speaks. "Back in Shikoku, Tesshin-san. When you needed a favor, you called it something. What did you say that was again? A Kouga tradition, right?"

Tesshin clearly shrinks, terror setting onto his face as his muzzle slowly falls open. " We-Weed-san, Le-Leader, pl-please.." He lowers his head meekly, folding his ears. "I... I didn't mean to lie to you. I... I thought you were too young to understand!" he pauses, fidgeting.

Weed sits for a moment, pulling his paw through the mark in the dirt again, deepening it. He turns his head, looking at Tesshin as a dangerous look sets into his eyes. "You're right, Tesshin-san, I was too young to understand." He stands and turns, mock interest seeping into his voice as he fixates his gaze on the Kouga leader with an all too fake expression of curiosity on his muzzle. "I think I'm still too young to understand, Tesshin-san: Please, oh please, what did you say that favor was again? How leaders show good-will to other clans, right? RIGHT?"

The formerly calm, dominant Lord over the cannibal Kurojaki's Clan shakes his head sadly, refusing to raise his head.

"...I offer no defense." He tries to straighten his posture, tries to stand tall and honorably. He just barely manages to not quiver. "Do with me as you see fit," he says, his voice far from confident.

His contrived inquisitive expression drops and Weed's face is left showing only anger and disappointment. Whatever had been there before his father had emotionally shattered the blue Akita was long broken, and in that moment, Weed was a dangerous young leader.

He steps forward until he's just in front of the other male and he places his paw on Tesshin's. "Akame and Jerome: they had reasons, Tesshin-san, and they were sorry for what they did. But you..." He presses down, digging his smaller claws into Tesshin's paw. "Was it worth it, Tesshin-san? Was it worth it to trick me, to fool me into doing YOU a favor?"

Despite the pain, Tesshin doesn't jerk his paw away, allowing Weed to make his fluffy little paw bleed.

" I am not worthy to to try and save myself from your retribution " He replies, hoping it'd be over soon enough.

Weed lifts his paw as the other spotted canine finishes his words, quickly leaping upwards and gripping Tesshin's neck in his jaws, throwing him to the ground. He releases his grip and stands over him breathing heavily. He tastes trace amount of blood. "You... you're making this very hard for me," he says, growling, "but I... I don't want to have to punish you. This is your warning, Tesshin-san. I forgive you, but if you think you can ever just... MANIPULATE your friends into doing things for you ever again..." He bares his small fangs, looking intensely at the Kouga dog below him. "...then Ohu won't have a place for you anymore. Don't lie to me, Tesshin. This is your last chance."

Tesshin's eyes widen as he lies on the dusty ground, the emotions of his childhood racing back to him. He hasn't felt this hurt, and worthless since he saw his father burn alive right before his eyes.

"Le-Leader..." He softly whispers, tears beginning to stream down his muzzle for the first time in a decade. "...I I'm sorry..." he clamps his eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to begin openly sobbing.

"...LEADER!" Jerome's voice rings out. The Shepherd runs up behind the pair, slowing approaches. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Why is Tesshin-san on the ground!?" He demands, looking down at the crying Lord.

Weed's head swivels upwards to the assassin, his anger dissipating the instant he sees Jerome's concerned expression. He snaps out of his rage and he blinks, looking back down to the crying male laying in front of him. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. His gaze drifts down to his paws, one with spots of red on the claws. "D... did I..." He looks back to the shaking form of Tesshin and he slowly licks his fangs, tasting traces of blood.

His ears drop, his tail limp. "Tesshin-san, what did I do?" He whispers, his voice fearful.

Jerome cautiously takes a step forward, and gently nudges Weed away from the shell-shocked Tesshin. The shepherd tries to help Tesshin to his paws, but Tesshin refuses his help, instead standing himself.

Weed steps back as Tesshin struggles up. He swallows, barely able to choke out his words in shock. "T... Tesshin, I'm sorry, I " His words trail off as he's suddenly nauseous again. What HAD he done?

"I-It's okay, Leader." Tesshin shamefully replies, not even shaking the dirt from his pelt. "It was entirely my fault. I... I deserved it." He frowns, licking at his neck wound.

Jerome looks between the two dogs, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

Weed lifts a paw, unsure if he should take a step forward. "N... No, no Tesshin-san, you could never deserve this. Even if you..." Weed looks towards Jerome, eyes wide. "Jerome-san, we were talking about back in Shikoku. You already know. Tesshin needed me to do something for him, and he... he lied to me about it, but he could never deserve... this." The young leader takes a step back, nearly stumbling on the single step. "I've gone too far."

"Weed." Jerome calmly says, trying to reassure the pup as he uses his name, soothingly patting him on the shoulder. "Remember what I told you, right before you banished me for my behavior? Your heart is way too pure " He repeats, shaking his head. "It won't change now that you're armed with the truth."

" 'An assassin's effectiveness is in his arsenal.' " The killer explains. "And now that you know the nature of your father, you can raise yourself above him."

Weed nods slowly, hanging on to every word. "I... I..." He hangs his head and nods again. "I understand. Thank you, Jerome." He turns back to Tesshin, looking up but keeping his head low. "I'm sorry for what I did, Tesshin-san. For whatever I said about you. I I wasn't being fair at all. Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Leader." Tesshin shakes his head, clearly not holding anything against him. "I will never insult you again."

"If the dishonor I bring upon Ohu is too much of an insult for you, Weed," Tesshin seriously begins looking directly into his eyes, "command me, and I will gladly end my life."

Weed shakes his head quickly, surprised. "No! Tesshin-san, that wouldn't help any of us. In Ohu, all I want is for people to learn when they make mistakes. I... I make my mistakes, you make yours, even Jerome-san makes his." He offers a frail smile. "I would never tell you to k... kill yourself. Not for that, not ever."

"That's the ways of my Clan." Tesshin replies, conviction and a heavy sense of duty overcoming him.

Weed's patience is thinning. His smile disappears he looks directly at Tesshin. "No. Taking yourself away from us wouldn't be honorable. It would be my fault, and Ohu would lose one of its best males. And what would happen to your clan and the ceasefire?" He shakes his head. "That's not any sort of honor, Tesshin-san. I'm still sorry for what I did but please, think about more than just your honor. Killing yourself..." Weed inhales deeply, letting it out in a sigh. "...killing yourself would be the worst mistake I can think of."

Tesshin tilts his head, somewhat confused as he slowly shakes his head. "I won't try to understand your way of thinking, Weed."

Weed pauses for a moment, then lets out an exasperated sigh. He looks to Jerome for a moment, then back at the Kouga lord, trying to get his point across simply. "Tesshin-san, if you were to kill yourself, I wouldn't forgive you." He grins deviously as he gets an idea. "Then I... I'd go and tell Ohu that you died because you tripped over your own paws and hit your head on a rock. And then..." The puppy's eyes shine devilishly as Weed tries not to giggle. "...then I'd go and tell all your soldiers that 'chibi' said to surrender everything to Iga, and I'd tell Iga that... well, do you think they would want any Kouga slaves?"

He pauses for rhetorical effect, tapping his paw on the ground as he looks into the sky pensively. "Now what... what could I tell everyone you grew up with? What's something I could tell them about you once your not there to say otherwise, chibi?" Weed finishes, winking towards Jerome.

Jerome licks his fangs shamelessly, approving of the ploy.

Weed can see Tesshin dislikes all of these conclusions to his life, but the last one hurts him the most. "...Th-they would understand.." He softly replies, sadness in his voice. "The ones who raised me would get it, I hope "

Weed laughs, feeling bad that this was how he had to convince the spotted male but still determined to help Tesshin however he had to. "Maybe they would, but... Well, I'd never want to lie to anyone Tesshin-san, but what if as just a joke somebody, oh, I don't know, maybe..." He flicks his ears, licking his small fangs. "...maybe the leader of Ohu told them that you really, really, -" He draws out the syllables on the words "-REALLY hated them. That'd be funny, right?"

He pauses, trying to think of what he could say to make suicide seem like the worst possible option. If there ever was a time to be shameless, it was now. "And what if I even told them that got along very, VERY well with males? I hear that might be... not normal for a Kouga lord, right?" Weed grins mischievously, internally surprised with even his own euphemism.

"You wouldn't..." Tesshin narrows his eyes, though Weed can see he is shocked.

Weed sits, scratching his ear, smiling at the spotted male. "No, I would. I'm sure everyone would love to hear it, and I'm sure the Kouga clan's honor would be strong as ever when every male we can find hears about it, and what... what you tricked a puppy into doing for you, Tesshin-san." He looks over to Jerome. "Jerome-san, you know I'd talk to Ohu all about Tesshin, right?" He asks with a small wink.

"I imagine you would." Jerome replies, completely serious. "And I'm a witness to that event as well." He adds.

At this new information, Tesshin's eyes widen.

"...I-I didn't see you disliking it!" Tesshin responds boldly, looking down at his Leader.

Weed shrugs, looking up to the other male, his own eyes confident. "Maybe, Tesshin-san. But that doesn't change that you lied to me, and besides." He raises an eyebrow, his cheeky smile wide as ever. "I can always leave that part out, can't I?" He twirls a paw in the air, gesturing toward nothing in particular. "There's a lot I can leave out or... or add in. I'm sure Jerome-san and I could make you seem like quite a... um..." The young Akita flicks his ears and rolls his eyes. "...HONORABLE male after you're gone."

"You could sing this song to the soldiers..." Tesshin begins to slowly circle Weed. "...If you wished. But I wonder what I could tell them right now?" He tilts his head.

"I could speak of how their Leader..." Tesshin leans toward Weed's ear, his own smirk returning. " offered himself to me. Almost eagerly, one would have to suggest." He adds.

Weed's smile crumbles as Tesshin circles him, his blackmail starting to backfire in a serious way. "You... you wouldn't tell them, it was your fault too." He swivels his head to follow the Kouga lord, a spot of nervousness in his voice. "Tesshin-san, you didn't mention anything to anyone, right? You... you didn't say anything, did you?"

"I'm very good at keeping secrets for my Leader..." Without shame subtlety, Tesshin runs his paw down Weed's back right in front of Jerome. The shepherd's eyes widening as Tesshin flicks the Assassin's nose with his tail.

"...What will you do for me, to keep it a secret, Weed?" He asks, a slight hint of seduction in his voice.

Weed growls lightly, tensing his stance but holding his ground as he feels Tesshin touch his back. His eyes widen slightly as the leader realizes he's no longer in the best position in the negotiation. "I... I wouldn't care if you told th... them, Tesshin." His bluff isn't the strongest as he stammers in slight panic. "They're my friends, why would I need to keep... keep it secret? What's the worst that could happen?"

"...Oh." Tesshin's grins as he removes his paw. "Alright then, I've got something to tell everyone."

"W... wait." Weed says, slightly panicking. He lays his ears back, knowing that if Tesshin got to the army and told them his version of the story, his career as leader would be in shambles. "I... What are you suggesting, Tesshin-san?" He says, gritting his fangs together in anger at the corner he'd backed himself into.

"Watch your mouth, Tesshin." Jerome warns, frowning.

"You, me, and Mr. Assassin," The Kouga Lord licks his fangs. "we go into the woods, and..." He tilts his head. "Enjoy each other's company." He suggestively concludes the proposition.

"You... you..." Weed shakes his head in anger, not seeing a way out of the situation. "Damn it, Tesshin-san," He says angrily, quickly looking to Jerome. "Jerome-san, I... I think we have to go along with him. If... if we don't, we... I don't want to disappoint Ohu, Jerome." Jerome remains silent, glaring at the Kouga lord.

Weed sighs. "Fine, Tesshin-san, you win."

"Hah, you don't scare me, Assassin." Tesshin proudly remarks, as he begins to walk with a spring in his step toward a secluded part of Ohu.

Jerome stays near Weed, surprisingly licking his neck soothingly as they walk.

Weed trudges behind Tesshin, looking over with surprise when he feels Jerome's tongue on his fur. "J... Jerome..." He shies away from the shepherd, looking away with some effort. "Please, I... I just want to get this over with, Jerome."

"..." Tesshin looks back, as he chuckles, stopping dead in his tracks.

Weed walks past him then quickly turns, confused. "Tesshin, where are you going?"

Tesshin looks back. "...If you dislike proposals, then simply decline them." He remarks.

Weed's eyes widen and his ears droop as he realizes Tesshin had them right where he wanted them in the negotiation. He exhales bitterly, recomposing himself. "Wait. I... I'm sorry, Tesshin-san. Please, let's keep going, I didn't... didn't mean that."

"I'm not angry." Tesshin states, beginning to chuckle as his menacing expression dissolves. "I... just don't want to get between you and Jerome."

The Kouga lord, in an impressive display of sleigh-of-paw, tosses from his claws a fine flack powder that on contact with the dusty ground forms a dirty black cloud that completely shields him from Jerome and Weed's view, if only for just a moment.

Jerome's ears perk and his eyes narrow as the dog disappears as he sometimes did, realizing he gave Tesshin he'd given away his and Weed's potentially controversial relationship.

Weed's jaw drops as Tesshin disappears, and the leader realizes Jerome had just given what was supposed to be their closest secret away. "Oh, just great..." He mumbles, looking around to try and find where the Kouga lord had gone.

Right behind where Tesshin disappeared, where is a little mound of what looks to be snow. Snow, in the middle of summer.

Jerome walks over to the mound of white as he stares down at it. Weed walks up beside Jerome, looking down at the mound as well. After a pause he reaches one of his front paws towards it, trying to discern what exactly it was doing there.

As he brushes it with his paw, it isn't snow at all but an elaborate sort of camouflage, fairly clearly meant for winter. The little piece of cloth falls off, and Tesshin is laying there, curled into a ball as he breathes shallowly to remain stealthy.

His ears perk up as he looks to the duo standing above him, and his eyes shoot down to the cloth.

Weed leans forward, poking Tesshin lightly with his paw. He looks at Jerome, then back down. "Tesshin-san, if you were trying to hide, I don't think you did it right."

After a few seconds, Tesshin tries to snap his jaws to get the cloth, but Jerome swipes it first.

"Is this meant to deceive us?" Jerome gestures to the white piece of fabric, as he huffs.

"It fooled many males in winter!" Tesshin remarks, trying to grab it once again. " It's a Shinobi technique!"

"Shinobi technique " The Assassin repeats. "I've met some of your kind in my time on this earth, Tesshin. They always try to hide, it seems..." He uses his claw to shred the piece of fabric right in front of Tesshin's eyes.

Tesshin uncurls himself, standing on all four paws. "Fine, you captured me." He sits down. "What do you want?"

Weed blinks. "Tesshin-san, you... you were leading us away from Ohu, and then you tried to hide. I don't think we're capturing you." He says, looking confusedly up to Jerome.

"It's just his training talking." Jerome explains to Weed. "He's just being dramatic, I don't think he expected us to find him."

Weed looks back down, blinking again. "O... Oh. Tesshin, I think that might ONLY be for winter." He looks over at the shreds of the stark white cloth contrasted sharply with the environment. "Maybe you should use something different for when there isn't snow?"

The Lord actually pauses, looking as if he's heavily considering it.

"Something that actually looks like everything else, maybe? Green, or... or brown?" Weed suggests looking around him at the trees. His attention suddenly returns to Tesshin, a confused expression on his muzzle. "Wait, what were you disappearing for?"

He shrugs. "An elegant form of ending the discussion, I suppose."

Abruptly, the cry of dogs shouting rings through the trees as death-cries ribbon their way through the air alongside panicked, shouted orders from distant generals.

Jerome changes his posture immediately, standing near his Leader protectively. "Weed, stay close to me."

"ATTACK!" Unfamiliar voices float into the sky, as the sound of violence propagates from the distance.

Weed stands up as tall as he can, head rotating as he tries to determine what's going on. "Jerome, what's happening?! Who's attacking?!" He asks, preparing to run.

"LEADER!" A plain dog sprints as fast as he can, panting as he stops near Weed. "OHU IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"What?! By who?" Weed asks, listening intently.

"KISARAGI OF MUTSU!" He replies. "...KIS-KISARAGI HAS INVADED!"

"Mutsu is attacking?!" Weed stops for a brief second to think, then glances behind him. "Tesshin-san, Jerome-san, we've got to go back and find Izou!"

Jerome and Tesshin nod their heads quickly, sprinting alongside their Leader as they begin to return to Ohu from their wooded area.

Weed calls out a thanks to the male who delivered the news as they begin to run, then sprints as quickly as he can towards the center of Ohu. Shouts and screams float through the air, echoing off of trees and rocks as the approach Gajou.

As the trio return to the center of Ohu, it is being overrun by about 400 males. The 50-some Ohu guards stationed there are completely outnumbered, many of which lie motionless among the fighting soldiers of Ohu and Mutsu.

Weed slides to a stop as the sounds of the fights increase in volume, his forces sure to be crushed in such odds. His battles before now had been much less arbitrarily timed, so the young leader was nearly at a loss in terms of his options. He starts forward again, shouting for everyone to stop as he looks desperately for Kisaragi's son that they had befriended.

A Husky from Mutsu steps forward into the Weed's path snarling but he suddenly crumples to the ground yelping as an assailant leaps from the side, slashing into his neck. As he falls to the ground Weed's protector turns his head to the trio, his blue eyes revealing him to be Izou. A number of gashes are scattered about his body, his face flecked with blood.

" Le-Leader " He coughs out as he staggers toward the leader, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"VICTORY!" A familiar voice pierces the evening atop Gajou, Weed's worst nightmare becoming a reality as the Mutsu dogs bark triumphantly in celebration over their assault of Ohu's fortress.

There, on top of the mountain of boulders, stands Gin, framed by the setting sun. His legendary aura is now one that, while once an inspiration, frightens the Ohu soldiers beyond belief. Kisaragi standing near him, frowning down at the destruction he'd never quite envisioned when the former leader of Ohu had enlisted him earlier. The leader of Mutsu was told Ohu was out of control, his son was prisoner; it sounded like his time to save the day. But this

"Hah, would you look at that!" Gin chuckles in a sinister voice, nudging Kisaragi on the shoulder, causing the husky to quickly recoil. The older Akita leans toward the husky, licking his cheek. "And here I was, thinking Ohu would be anything but a pushover."

The remaining segments of the Ohu army are in a panic, their questions rising to a clamor as they back away from Gajou, looking between one another with wide eyes as the former leader stands victorious over the very kingdom he'd been banished from.

Weed's lips curl into a snarl as he sees his father, but he jumps forward to the fallen Izou, placing an ear to his neck to make sure he was breathing. He didn't take his eyes off his father standing in the distance at the top of Gajou for a moment, his anger and confusion growing as the seconds pass. He lifts his head slowly, his eyes fixated on the Akita as he addresses Jerome and Tesshin. "Both of you, I don't know exactly what's going on. Stay with me, but... please, we're not safe here. Be careful." He begins walking forward to the base of Gajou, trusting the two of them would heed the warning.

"ALL OF YOU!" Weed shouts, looking around at the remaining Ohu army. "STAY BACK! STOP THE FIGHTING, WE'VE ALREADY LOST!"

"MALES OF THE OU ARMY!" Gin speaks in response, his face sobering as his commanding tone returns. "YOU KNOW WHO I AM."

"I ORDER YOU, AS CREATOR OF THIS 'PARADISE' OF YOURS, TO KILL YOUR LEADER!" He barks out, gesturing toward Weed.

Kisaragi's eyes widen. " NO!" He shouts out. "MALES OF MUTS-"

Gin slices his sharp claw across Kisaragi's chest, kicking the King of Mutsu down the rocky mound without warning.

"KISARAGI!" The Mutsu Army freezes in place, Kisaragi's multiple sons rushing over to him as his limp body crashes to the ground. "Father!" They plead. "Father, father!"

Izou's eyes widen, as he struggles to his paws, looking toward his motionless father.

The majority of the Ohu Army freezes, looking confusedly between Gin and his son, some taking an unsure step toward the blue Akita.

Tesshin flexes his claws, staying next to Weed. "STAY BACK! DISREGARD HIS ORDERS!" Jerome narrows his eyes, as he takes Weed's side, growling low in his throat.

Weed watches in horror as Kisaragi lays still, the normally smooth pattern of his fur broken by the wound he was given courtesy of Gin. He turns his attention back to the males around Gajou, his face fierce. "AND YOU KNOW WHO I AM, EVERYONE! DON'T LISTEN TO GIN; HE'S NO LONGER A PART OF OHU! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FIGHT ANY MORE!"

"KILL THE BASTARD!" Kisaragi's brother, Minazuki, shouts up at Weed's father. "SEND GIN TO HELL!"

Gin frowns as his influence on the two armies slip quicker than he'd envisioned. He jumps down Gajou toward his son, using a dog as his fall-breaker to soften his landing. A sickening snap emanates from the canine as his back lets out the distinct crack of bone, and his eyes widen in silent agony as he falls to the ground paralyzed. Gin steps off the male elegantly, and with a single claw, slits the soldier's throat without remorse or pity. Gin turns his gaze to his son as the soldiers near Weed step away in fear.

Weed stands still and closes his eyes tightly, just listening but refusing to look over as he hears the distinct sound of Gin's claw tearing through the male's throat. After a moment he swallows, turning to face his father. His eyes open, smoldering with hatred. He opens his muzzle to speak, but closes it again. He shakes his head, and opens his mouth again, greeting him with a simple "Father, you... you bastard. What have you done?"

"You already bore me." Gin replies, not answering his question. "Fight me."

Weed's eye twitches and his lip curls into a snarl. "Fine, Gin. Fine. If that's what you want, then here I am."

"Leader!" Jerome shakes his head. "Allow me to fight on your behalf!"

"No, me, Leader!" Tesshin insists.

"I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU, MY LEADER!" A random soldier shouts.

"ALLOW ME, LEADER!"

"IT WOULD BE MY HON-"

"...Well, this is cute, isn't it?" Gin tilts his head, approaching Weed. "They seem to admire you."

Weed crouches down, growling as his father approaches. "No!" He calls out, not taking his eyes off the older Akita. "All of you, stay back. This isn't your fight, this is between me and m... my father!"

Tesshin and Jerome reluctantly back away, as Kyoushirou gets into the small circle.

"GIN, YOU ASS!" He barks. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?!"

Gin slowly rotates his head, glaring toward the Kishu.

"Kyoushiro, get out of here now!" Weed shouts at him. This was no time for the scarred male to get himself hurt. Akame grabs Kyoushiro by the tail, forcing him back. " HE-HEY!" He tries to snap at Akame, but the white Iga dog pins him down.

"Be silent!" He orders, as Gin chuckles.

Weed looks back to Gin, grateful for Akame's intervention. Seeing him laugh, the young leader sees no better time than this to attack, launching himself forward to try and catch Gin off guard.

Gin, seeing Weed's motion out of the corner of his eye, immediately side-steps as he sinks his fangs into Weed's ear. He tears it off in a single motion, spitting it to the ground. The crowd, now gathered around the duo, gasps in shock.

"LEADER!" They shout. "LEADER!"

Weed tumbles to a stop next to Gin, his attack an utter failure. His vision blurs slightly as he tries to turn, stumbling as he feels blood drip down the side of his head. "Sh... shit..." He gasps out as he winces, trying to push the pain out of his mind. He crouches again, but calls to the group. "I... I'm fine, just... no matter what happens, stay out of this!" He orders, grimacing from the pain.

Gin licks his fangs, the blood shining off his muzzle. "I thought of a perfect gift for you." He whispers darkly, as his eyes follow the contours of Weed's torn ear. He tilts his head as he abruptly lashes out with his paw, clawing across his son's forehead.

Weed staggers back again, crying out as he feels his forehead erupt in a sharp pain as Gin's claws rake across it. Three lacerations burn with a stinging pain, Weed's head now scarred as nearly a mirror to his father's own forehead. He pants, a light trail of blood dripping just past his eye. "I... I don't want your... your gifts, father." He spits out, his eyes fierce and filled with disgust. "I want you GONE!" He abruptly launches himself forward again, tilting his head to protect his remaining ear but aiming for Gin's legs rather than a direct attack to the torso.

An unmistakable splintering splits through the ring as Weed makes contact with his father's front leg, partially crippling the older male

"THAT'S IT, WEED!" The crowd screams and shouts desperate encouragement to their young leader.

Weed stands back from father after he comes to a stop, breathing raggedly as blood slowly drips from his own head to the ground, his head cut deeply and his ear torn. "Father!" He shouts over the uproar of the armies watching, angry confusion in his voice. "I don't want to have to fight you! Why are you doing this?! Why did you come back when I warned you what would happen if you did?!"

" Fight me, you bastard." Gin growls, narrowing his eyes as he stands on his three remaining legs.

Weed readies himself for another attack, widening his stance as he prepares to jump again. "G... Gin, you had only one chance! You can't possibly win!" Weed barks, flicking his eyes at Gin's shattered leg.

"If I can kill a bear, I can easily kill you..." He darkly responds, beginning to circle Weed as he keeps pressure off his leg.

Weed holds his position until Gin begins to take another step, hoping his weakened balance would give him the chance to take his fangs to his ear or an eye. He takes the risk, pushing against the ground and shooting himself at his father's head.

Gin turns to counter the attack, but at the last moment his paw brushes against the ground. He yelps, crumpling to the ground in pain.

Weed sails over him, but sees his chance as his father crumples to the dirt. He lands just behind him, whipping around and clamping his jaws around the other Akita's hind leg. He braces himself against the ground and with all his young strength tries to throw his father into the air.

Gin is partially lifted up into the air before another gruesome crunch is heard. Weed watches his father crash back to the earth as the bone gives way in his jaws. He releases his leg as he pants and steps in front of him, wincing at the pain in his head. Weed looks his father below him in the eyes as the leader of Ohu stands over the former ruler, infuriated. "It's over, father. You... you've lost. After everything you've done." He flicks his tail toward the bodies of the dogs that he knew lay dead amongst the rocks. "I sent you away, father. I warned you of what... what would happen."

The crowd parts for a moment, Kisaragi stumbling forward to the edge of the circle. He is supported by a number of soldiers, as it's obvious from his twisted leg and deep chest wound he'd couldn't stand alone in such a condition.

Weed's eyes widen as his turns his eyes to the lord of Mutsu, surprised. "K... Kisaragi!"

GIn says nothing, bitterly sneering toward the husky from his position on the ground

" Yes, I'm alive." Kisaragi scowls, looking at Gin and then back up at Weed. "Weed-san. I I will speak with you, after you deal with this traitor." The husky signals for a turn, disappearing back into the crowd.

Weed watches the dog go, his eyes dropping to Gin again. He laughs lightly in loathing, contempt in his young voice. "Even your ally thinks you're a traitor, Gin." He shakes his head, repulsed by the older male. "Open your eyes. Look around you, father. I don't know what you wanted to do here, but you've failed and now... now you don't have anything. But I... I do. I have a choice, father." He places a front paw on the former leader's torso, holding him down. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gin blinks an eye, looking up at Weed plainly.

"You're no son of mine." He says calmly, his wavering voice betraying the pain he was in.

Weed snarls, putting as much force into his paw as he can until he hears the sharp snap of one of Gin's ribs. "I AM your son, Gin. As much as I wish I WASN'T..." He presses down again, now shouting, tears welling up that were nearly unnoticeable through the blood from the three gashes on his head. "I'm the son you... you USED for my entire life. Leader of an army you FOOLED into adoring you. I'm the friend of brothers of males you... you murdered in cold blood, Gin. And now, I have to deal with YOU!"

"Leader!" Tesshin steps forward. "Do NOT give in to your anger!"

Weed turns his head up to Tesshin, perking up his one remaining ear. His tears leave a trail through the blood on his muzzle. "This isn't about anger, Tesshin-san. This is about... about making the world better for all of us." He looks down to his father. "He used us once, and I... I sent him away. But he came back anyway, along with..." Weed turns his head, looking around at the crowd, many wounded, others completely missing. "...along with more war. Death." He shakes his head. "There's nothing else I can do, Tesshin."

"Give him to my Clan..." Tesshin insists. "We will punish him accordingly."

Weed looks the Kouga lord in the eyes, his teary stare unwavering. "Tesshin, when we... when we spoke of that, I never thought he would bring an army with him. You... you want to punish him for what he did to your family, and maybe that's what he deserves." He looks down at his father, taking his paw from the side of his chest. He growls. "But he's done Ohu too much harm now to just give him away."

Tesshin bows his head with widened eyes, stepping back into the crowd.

Seeing Tesshin disappear back into the crowd out of the corner of his eye, Weed leans his head down, his muzzle just next to Gin's ear. "F... father," he whispers, his voice suddenly brimming with fright. "There's... there's nothing I can say. I don't... don't want to have to do this. Please, as much as I... I despise your words, just... just say something."

Gin says nothing, smiling faintly at the one victory he could still achieve.

Weed closes his eyes, nodding as he pulls his head away. He didn't expect his father to say anything, but he had to give him at least that one last chance. With a sudden fierceness he opens his eyes, snapping his young jaws around his father's neck once again, specks of his own blood dripping onto Gin's pelt.

"End it quickly." Gin murmurs, a strange finality in his voice as he doesn't move an inch.

Weed hears his crippled father's request as his surroundings slip away, seeming to leave only himself and Gin. He tries to listen for each of their heartbeats, hoping they might miraculously match up like they did last time, hoping he might be reminded of something he'd long since lost. But no matter how many seconds tick by, how many lives he seems to live in those few moments alone with his father, the two beats never align. He felt happy, if only for the shortest second. At last the two of them were together, no barriers, no lies.

His father's words seem to echo in his torn ear, and his nod in response is almost imperceptible. He clenches his muzzle together, wrenching his head up as his fangs tear Gin's throat wide open.

Weed steps back from his father, blood now dripping from both his muzzle and his forehead. He stands still for just a moment, watching with a stoic expression.

The crowd stands in absolute noiselessness. Both armies are still, watching in shock as the previous legend of Ohu lies dead on the rocky ground. No one comments. No one congratulates Weed on his victory. No one says anything.

Weed looks up, meeting the eyes of hundreds of silent canines, just looking between all of them for a couple seconds with dull eyes. The young leader appears neutral for a moment, a confused smile crossing his muzzle. "Hey, Wh... what's wrong, everyone? Is there..." His eyes drift back down to his father lying on the ground, half of his limbs legs visibly splintered and a large pool of blood forming under his torn throat. Weed's eyes widen as he appears as if he's going to be violently ill and he promptly faints, his legs collapsing from beneath him.

"LEADER!" Males rush forward, helping Weed to his paws.

His eyes blink open and Weed immediately shoves the soldiers away, stumbling his way over to a nearby bush and vomiting what little food he'd had in the past few days. He turns back toward the circle and trips his way over to Gin's body, a sob escaping his mouth as he hold his eyes closed, not wanting to open them to see what he'd done.

Officers of Ohu begin to make the Army back away, as Kyoushirou stands in the way of Weed seeing his father.

"...Leader " Kyoushirou shakes his head. "Don't look."

Weed slowly opens his eyes, the scarred Kishu blocking the sight of Gin. "K... Kyoushiro, let me... let me see him." He chokes out, trying to push his way past him.

"...I've seen father's corpses, and my brothers bodies " Kyoushirou softly replies, as he shakes his head. Keeping Weed near him as he offers a gentle hug. "You you're not seeing him..." He reaffirms weakly.

"Pl... please, I... I want... I want to see... see my father!" Weed sobs, struggling to escape Kyoushirou's embrace in his weak state. "I... just want... want to see m... my dad, let... let me GO, K... Kyoushiro-san!" Weed cries out. The puppy is barely able to breathe through his panicked tears.

The scarred Kishu obeys his command, stepping off to the side.

Weed struggles forward, stopping when he reaches the lifeless body. He stares at him as tears flow down his face, thinking time had somehow stopped because Gin's chest wasn't rising and falling as it always had when he was alive. "Fa... Fath..." his legs crumple beneath him before he can finish as he buries his face in his motionless father's fur, his sorrowful screams muffled by the body. "WHY?! YOU... YOU NEVER... YOU NEVER SAID WHY, FATHER! PLEASE, G... GIN, JUST TELL ME WHY!" He pulls his head back, pleading to his father's corpse as tears drip from his face onto the bloodied ground. "F... FATHER, C... COME BACK, YOU CAN... CAN FIX THIS, I... I CAN HELP YOU, PLEASE!" His voice trails off as he nuzzles the side of his father's neck, his sobs interrupting his repeated words. "Please father, please, j... just come back, please..."

"..." Tears stream down mostly everyone's muzzles, as they stare at the terrible scene. A very gentle rain begins pattering down from the sky.

" Le-Leader " Tesshin tries to speak, but can't bring himself to step forward. Jerome looks away, resisting the urge to cry himself. His heart breaking as he hears Weed's pleas.

Gin's body eases as if trying to comfort Weed's sobbing form, the last sparks of life drifting into the darkened sky. The rain begins to wash the blood away from father and son, Weed's salty tears mixing with the fresh water of the rain.

Weed sniffles as he feels the rain on his back. He stays still with his father's lifeless form for just a moment longer as the water drizzles down on the two of them, then he stands. He takes one final glance at his father, his lip trembling.

He turns suddenly and sits with his eyes closed after a number of steps forward, silently allowing the rain to wash the blood from his missing ear and the gashes on his forehead.

The officers, after a short delay, surround the previous leader's corpse protectively, pushing the common soldiers away quickly. " M Move along, males!"

Akame pushes his way through the crowd, as he looks down at Gin's lifeless body. "Gin..." He softly exclaims. "What... what have you done..."

Hakuro blinks as he's ushered away, the bear-slayer not expecting Gin to meet any sort of end like this. Kagetora peeks his head over a number of males, tears playing at his own eyes. "...Gi-Gin?!"

Jerome slowly turns away as he follows Weed. Tesshin is close behinds. "I suppose our two clans have one thing in common " Tesshin whispers toward Akame as he passes the Kishu, eliciting no response.

"...We've both helped end the life of a Legend."

As a distant thunder booms in the distance, Gin's body is quickly moved away, the sky's water slowly washing away the evidence that the fight had occurred in the first place. The full moon creeps its way above the horizon, its light seeping through the storm clouds while the two armies slowly disperse.

"REMEMBER WHAT GIN USED TO STAND FOR!" Multiple officers shout to the scattering crowd. "REMEMBER WHAT OUR LEADER HAD TO DO, TO SUBDUE THE MONSTER WITHIN!"

Jerome sits down beside Weed, the leader having resigned himself to his internal solitude. The young Akita slightly lifts his head but finds himself unable to meet the eyes of even his best of friends. His head drops once more and he faces the ground, his tattered ear stinging. The flow of blood from the three scars across his forehead begins to slow, but Weed knew from what he'd seen that the slashes would no doubt leave scars.

Those kinds of wounds always did.

-=-=- The End -=-=-

To be continued..?


End file.
